Cullen Technologies Inc
by Silk and Steel
Summary: Edward Cullen returns to Chicago from his self imposed exile in Italy to take up the position of CEO of Cullen Technologies Inc. What secrets have kept him away for so long? E/B OOC/AH Rated M for language/lemons.
1. Green Eyes and Italian Coffee

**This is my first fan fiction; ****I don't have a beta, and accept that I will inevitably make mistakes, apologies in advance particularly for my sure to be overenthusiastic and most likely improper use of punctuation.**** I'm really nervous about this so please; let me know what you think? S&S x**

** AH/OOC, rated M for both language and lemons. **

**Twilight character names and where appropriate canon words belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The intellectual property including but not limited to, all characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Silk and Steel. Plagiarism is considered theft so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you. December 2009.**

**Cullen Technologies Inc.**

**Chapter One: Green Eyes and Italian Coffee**

**BPOV**

Settling into my corner nook of the tiny coffee shop, I waved a greeting to Angela, shoved the handwritten "reserved" sign down the side of the comfy leather armchair and began booting up my laptop. It felt good to get out of my apartment; my regular Saturday afternoon ritual was soothing in both its stability and routine. Glancing around, I saw the shop was peaceful, the lunchtime rush now over, the afternoon cakes and coffee brigade not yet arrived.

"Hey, girlie," Angela appeared in front of me, my favourite red velvet cupcake and a large cup of black Italian roast coffee in her hands. Setting them on the table next to my laptop which was still moaning and groaning itself to life, she wiped her hands on her apron and reached over to return my hug. Seth was busy working the coffee machine behind the glass fronted counter, and there was only one customer waiting for their order, so Angela dropped gracefully into the chair opposite me, with a grateful sigh.

"How's the chapter going?" she grinned at me while nodding her head towards the laptop, knowing I had been struggling to get down on paper, or rather computer screen, what had been swirling around my overactive imagination for days.

"It's not," I grimaced, reaching for the coffee appreciatively and wrapping my hands around the cup to warm my chilled fingers, even after five years, the unpredictable nature of Chicago in the late autumn still managed to catch me by surprise.

"Where's Ben?" I scanned the room quickly; surprised I hadn't spotted him since I arrived. Angela's long term boyfriend usually spent Saturdays hanging out in the coffee shop like me. Angela and Ben had been together since High School and it was obvious to everyone who met them just how much in love they still were.

I admit, watching them together, the way they were attuned to one another, pulled on my heartstrings a little. I was grateful for the group of friends I had, in my opinion they were the best in the world, it just felt as if I'd resigned myself to living vicariously through them recently. Angela kept telling me, "he" was out there, it was only a matter of finding him, but after various disastrous blind dates set up by well meaning but clueless friends I had put my foot down and insisted on a break. If "he" was out there, then "he" could come looking for me for a change.

"Working," she pouted. I frowned at her, surprised. Ben's job as a computer technician tended to be restricted to regular office hours. He had been working at Cullen Technologies Inc, since graduation, I knew he had been hoping for promotion recently, maybe he was putting in extra working hours to help demonstrate initiative and his dedication to the company.

"Apparently the new boss is a bit of a hard taskmaster, he has been sweeping through the offices, causing havoc, making the men jumpy and nervous and the women hot and bothered." Angela fanned herself with her hand and rolled her eyes.

I looked as her, confused, as she smirked back at me, "Carlisle Cullen is retiring, but he's staying as a consultant while his son settles in to the CEO position."

"Emmett Cullen is the new CEO?"

This was surprising news, the Cullen family were well known in Chicago, old money. Cullen Technologies had been set up by Carlisle's father and was one of the biggest technology companies in the country. Emmett Cullen was a big bear of a man, good looking, with dark curly hair and a cheeky grin which showed off two perfectly placed dimples. I knew he worked in the company as Director of Communications, a position which definitely suited his cheerful persona, this was a man who could get along with anyone and everyone, it's just that he didn't strike me as someone who would be keen on steering a huge company safely through the current economic troubles.

"Nope, it's not Emmett, he is still Director of Comm's, apparently the new CEO is one Edward Cullen, Alice's twin brother."

Now I was even more confused, I knew Alice was Carlisle and Esme Cullen's adopted daughter, and she was a couple of years younger than Emmett, but this was the first I had heard of a twin brother.

"I think he must be the black sheep of the family or something, apparently he has been living and working in Italy for the last few years, Ben says he never heard mention of him within the company in all the time he has worked there, but a few weeks ago, all of a sudden he appears on the scene, a memo is circulated welcoming him to the company and saying he will be taking over the position, and the local beauty salons and spa's are fully booked."

"Why…?"

Angela groaned quietly as she looked up and noticed the queue which had formed in her absence.

"Hold that question, I'll be back later when it quietens down again, actually there is something Ben wanted me to ask you about regarding Cullen Tech."

As she hauled herself up reluctantly from the comfort of the armchair and headed back to the counter to help Seth fill orders, she called back over her shoulder to tell me to help myself to a refill when required. _Bless her, she knows I need my caffeine fix._

I looked down at the table to find my laptop had finally decided to behave itself and boot up properly. As I was now sufficiently warmed by the coffee I had been hugging, I shrugged out of my jacket, and threw it haphazardly towards the opposite chair. After unwinding my scarf I ran my hands through my long brown hair, trying to untangle knots with my fingertips and bring some semblance of order. As usual I gave up pretty quickly and settled instead for wrapping it into a loose bun on the back of my head and securing it with a spare pencil I retrieved from the bottom of my laptop bag.

I put a pair of reading glasses on and glared at the screen while picking up my cupcake and swiping my finger greedily across the frosting. I didn't usually need to bother with glasses, but had spent so long staring at this screen over the last week trying to work through my writers block as well as doing some editing work that my eyes were feeling particularly tired and needed a little extra help to focus today.

Since graduating from college I had been focused on trying to write, my professors had encouraged me, telling me I had potential, but unfortunately potential alone doesn't pay the bills. I had picked up a few hours here and there working for a friends company in a junior editing position. The job suited me as I was able to work from home, fitting the hours around my writing, but unfortunately it wasn't earning me enough to keep the wolves at bay.

I was going to have to face facts, there was no way I would be able to complete my manuscript, let alone try to tempt an agent or publisher with it if I was weak with hunger or sleeping on a long suffering friends couch after being chucked out of my building for non payment of rent. I knew I needed to get some form of more permanent work to keep me going, but in the current climate jobs that I was qualified for and that would be flexible enough to still give me enough time to write were going to be few and far between.

After a fruitless attempt at brainstorming and a few sneaky if self defeating games of solitaire, I huffed in frustration at my lack of progress on the manuscript and licked my fingers clean of the last cupcake crumbs I had gathered from my now empty plate. Looking around, I noticed the shop windows had begun to steam up with the number of customers and the constant activity from the coffee machine, I could barely see out across the street.

The shop was tiny but cosy, Angela had been thrilled to find the space available to rent, it was close enough to the offices and shops in the area to attract a healthy passing trade, and was also conveniently situated for the apartment building we all lived in. In the two years she had been in business, the walls had gradually acquired an assortment of prints and works by local artists which were available to buy, along with an eclectic mixture of souvenirs accumulated from whenever one of us travelled; it really was a home from home.

Angela was nowhere to be seen, I guessed she was out in the backroom gathering supplies; it seemed she spent most of her days restocking the counter with a near constant supply of cupcakes, cookies and other delectable goodies. Between the eating abilities of myself, Ben, Jake and the various waifs and strays that she had gathered under her wing since opening the shop, and her refusal to charge us for anything, I was constantly surprised that she ever managed to turn over a profit.

Standing up and reaching my arms above my head to stretch my sore muscles I realized I had been sitting scrunched up over my laptop for an hour and a half. I straightened my dark denim boot-cut jeans and smoothed my fitted t-shirt down where it had ridden up while I was hunched over the computer. I smiled to myself, knowing that Angela would approve of my look, the loose bun and glasses just added a sexy librarian touch to the ensemble. Ang had taken it upon herself to organise my wardrobe once I had graduated, throwing out my comfortable sweats, ignoring my protests, and pre-approving all future outfits, after a few half hearted arguments I capitulated, agreed that it was easier to defer to her superior clothes buying and matching abilities, and put myself in her capable hands. I smirked as I looked down at my t-shirt and saw the hot pick cupcake outline on the black background, and the words "_Bite Me_" written above it in cursive script, this was one way that we tried to repay Angela in lieu of payment for all the love and care (and cakes) she gave us.

I had gotten a couple of dozen of the t-shirts printed with the name and logo of the shop and distributed them among our friends, with the website and shop location written on the back of the t-shirt, it was a great way to drum up extra business and spread awareness. It also sparked some _interesting_ conversations while we were wearing them and a Friday night out with the gang always included recounting our latest, um, propositions…

Picking up my now empty coffee cup I headed towards the counter for a top up. As I passed Seth who was chatting to a regular customer he caught my eye and gave me a quick wave. I smiled at him, pointed first to myself, then the counter and then my cup and he nodded with a grin before waving me on with an extravagant flourish of his arm and a low bow. I gave him a quick attempt at a curtsey for his gallant behaviour and even managed to right myself without dropping anything or twisting my ankle. I was feeling pretty proud of myself for not breaking anything or causing a scene in the middle of the shop, sadly however, my pleasure was short lived as continuing on I promptly stumbled, banging my hip sharply into the side of the counter as I reached it.

I let out a low oath as I grabbed the counter to steady myself - that was definitely going to leave a bruise. I stood with my back to the counter, shocked tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, grumbling to myself, and cursing my inability to get through an entire day without personal injury.

Rubbing my hip with one hand to try and soothe the throbbing pain, and reaching for the coffee filters with the other hand I heard someone politely clearing their throat behind me. I vaguely recalled hearing the bell above the door ringing as I collided with the counter, but had assumed it was a customer leaving, so the sudden noise startled me. Spinning round I was met with a pair of emerald green eyes looking curiously down at me and I froze as I felt all my breath leave my body in a rush.

_Damn, this was why I tried to stay safely sitting in my nice armchair in the corner of the coffee shop - so I could observe from a distance without making a complete fool of myself._

This was the reason that my Saturday afternoon ritual had become particularly important to me recently and in fact why I had refused an offer of a friendly lunch out with Jake today. Although I would curl up and die before admitting it to anyone, for the last three Saturdays in a row I had watched with borderline obsessive creepy stalker fascination as Green Eyes arrived for a mid afternoon cup of coffee to take away.

Usually I was able to safely watch from a distance, tucked away in my makeshift office. I would discretely admire the tall, lean figure; the beautiful bronze hair which looked like it was beyond taming yet still perfect in its unruliness. I would watch his long slim fingers gently tapping a rhythm on the counter top as he waited for his coffee.

Moving my eyes downwards involuntarily I took in the sharp lines of the well fitting dark suit he wore today, the top button of his crisp white shirt undone, looking like he had given in to temptation and just recently removed his tie. The black wool overcoat he wore today looked designer in both its cut and style and covered what I knew from my previous ogling sessions was a fantastically well toned…

_Eek_, I snapped my eyes back up to his and blushed profusely as I realised that he had cleared his throat again to try and gain my attention, he had raised one perfect eyebrow at me, and was clearly waiting for me to say something. Unfortunately his close presence appeared to suck out all my ability to speak coherently, so I had to settle for a slightly squeaky "Hi."

"Hi," even his voice was stunning, low, deep and melodic. If I had thought he was beautiful from a distance, up close it just got better and better, his pale clear skin seemed to almost glow, his strong jaw was well defined and clean shaven and his lips, his lips were… _oops_, his lips were moving, it seems as if struck dumb Bella also appears to have become hard of hearing Bella in the last two minutes.

"I'm sorry, you were saying..?"

He smirked slightly and appeared to be deciding whether he needed to speak very slowly and clearly to me, obviously not trusting my ability to understand a word he was saying.

"Um, I said, could I please get some coffee…?"

_Yep, good one Bella, funnily enough, a guy walking into a coffee shop and standing at the counter would probably be wanting some coffee, especially as you have watched him do the same thing for the last three Saturdays in a row, you couldn't have made a guess at that? _

"Ok, you can handle this; you've made coffee before…"

_Damn, my verbal filter is broken; I think I just said that out loud. _

I figured as I couldn't turn time back and do over this pathetic attempt at lucid conversation it was probably best to just plough on with my rambling in the hope that something eventually made sense.

"Okay, if you like strong, black Italian roast coffee I can make you one, anything more complicated from that thing," I pointed to the contraption behind me which I was bound to break or scald myself on if I attempted to prepare something other than my favourite drink, "and I will need to call in reinforcements."

I waved my arm weakly in the general direction of Seth who had now sat down and appeared to be playing cards with the customer he had previously been animatedly chatting to.

_What the hell? Why is he leaving me here alone? He knows I shouldn't be trusted with things like hot coffee and gorgeous customers in close proximity to one another, it's just asking for trouble._

Green Eyes was still watching me with an amused expression on his face, so I waited for an answer, hopping on one foot to the other nervously, and desperately trying to avoid opening my mouth and allowing my verbal ramblings to continue on unabated.

"A large strong, black, Italian roast coffee to go sounds perfect, thank you."

Relieved that he had given me an excuse to turn around and busy myself rather than continue to gawp embarrassingly at him, I tore my eyes away, turned my back to him and began to prepare his order. At the same time I tried to discretely peer at the chalkboard above my head, searching for the price of a large black coffee, having never actually paid for one myself.

"That will be $1.65 please," He already had the right change out and I was instantly glad I hadn't just tried to make up a price on the spot. As he placed the money into my outstretched hand, his cool fingers brushed against mine, and I felt a tingling feeling run up my hand and through my arm. His scent also washed over me as he leant forward, _god, he smells delicious, all masculine and clean and fresh_. He must have felt the tingling sensation too, as he frowned slightly, looking down at our hands. I was about to apologise and blurt out something stupid like "sorry, electric shock, must be the carpet in here" even though there was no carpet in sight, but was luckily saved from further embarrassment by his question.

"So… you work here?"

"No" I shook my head slightly.

"You don't work here? Even though you are standing behind the counter, wearing a t-shirt that says _Bite Me, _you took my money and are currently preparing my coffee as we speak?"

His eyes travelled from my face down my body to glance pointedly at the logo emblazoned on my chest, before they flickered back up to meet mine.

"Umm, no"

And apparently the chance of being saved from further embarrassment has now been rescinded. It appears that verbally rambling Bella has now officially left the building, in fact, if you check she has probably managed to run the five blocks home, get in the front door of her building while avoiding the nosy neighbour downstairs and is currently hiding under her duvet with her eyes tightly shut, pretending that if she can't see you then surely that means you can't see her.

"Okay…" Green Eyes says slowly, raising both eyebrows this time, I guess he's probably wondering if I am high on something illegal or am about to be carted off to a secure facility.

Thankfully he seems to have decided to give up on our attempted conversation as a lost cause, for which I am grateful because, honestly, I just can't see it improving from the way it has gone so far. He taps a rhythm gently on the counter with his fingertips and glances around the room, the expression on his face seems to be slightly panicked, and I wouldn't be surprised to see him grabbing the nearest person and asking if there is a back way out of the building away from the crazy lady manning the counter.

The coffee finished filtering while I collected the award for biggest dork of the year, so I hastily fill a large takeaway cup, snap the lid on and whirl back round to hand it to him, careful to avoid touching his fingers this time, in case I shock him again. It would be just my luck that I would jump and he would end up covered in hot coffee to round off this complete fiasco.

He murmurs his thanks, looking at me as if he is debating saying something more, but then changes his mind, his expression smoothing to a blank mask of polite indifference. Before I can think of anything witty to say, or even something unoriginal such as "you're welcome" he has picked up his briefcase, spun around and strode to the door.

He turns back towards me as he opens the door to leave; of course being perfect he is able to effortlessly juggle the door handle, his case and the coffee cup. Indicating with the hand still holding the coffee towards my hip, which I have begun unconsciously rubbing again, he says "I hope that feels better soon, that looked a nasty collision." Before I get a chance to even open my mouth, let alone formulate a reply, he is gone, only a blast of cold autumnal air left in his wake.

I exhale loudly as I recall the truly pathetic picture I have presented of myself today to the sexy man I have been ogling for several weeks. I'm pretty sure if you asked my friends they would describe me as a fun, happy, enjoyable person to be around most times. I'm able to talk articulately, and argue passionately about things I believe in. Okay, so I'm a little clumsy, but I've definitely got better over time, at least now I only tend to do damage to myself, rather than taking down anyone else unfortunate enough to be in the firing line.

Angela has spent years patiently training me in the art of walking in high heels safely (and when necessary seductively), I have also been drilled in the importance of wearing the appropriate underwear for each and every occasion (supposedly the foundation for everything in life), and thanks to Christmas, Birthday and "Hey, saw these and just had to get them for you" gifts I have amassed quite the comprehensive selection. I still haven't quite figured out why I need these particular skill sets, but Ang assures me I need to be prepared for anything and this is a necessary education. I just know once she puts her mind to a project it's pointless to try and fight against it, accepting gracefully and buying expensive bottles of bubbly to share in return is much the safer option.

All this preparation was in vain however when faced with my secret crush today. Within the space of a five minute encounter I had managed to demonstrate my clumsiness, gawped at him fairly comprehensibly, blushed furiously, appeared as if I had been struck dumb, and hard of hearing, then babbled inanely at him for a while before shocking him and finally reverting to being struck dumb. _Hmm, nice job Swan, very impressive_.

Angela's return from the backroom brought me swiftly out of my pity party, trying to avoid her questioning look when she noticed my face, which I'm pretty sure was both flushed and flustered, I busied myself with repeating the actions from earlier to make another coffee, this time for myself. I prayed that she had been blissfully unaware of my pathetic loser behaviour earlier, I didn't think I could bear a full analysis of how I could have handled things better, I could wait until later tonight while trying to sleep to torture myself with that process.

Taking the cup back over to my table, _see_ _I can manage to walk perfectly well when Mr Gorgeous isn't here; _I sat back down with a groan and covered my face with my hands. Today was not turning out to be a good day; I knew that getting out of bed this morning was a bad idea.

I forced a smile back on my face as Angela arrived back at my table and sat herself down again. Seth brought over two plates of chocolate chip cookies for us and a coffee for Angela, I think he might have been feeling sorry for me, especially if he spotted any of my earlier display, as he pulled a face at me and then affectionately patted me on the head like an errant puppy before heading back to the counter to take over.

"Sorry about earlier, where were we?"

"Um, something you wanted to talk to me about Cullen Tech, and apparently there is currently a shortage of spa appointments currently in the Chicago area?"

"Ohh, yes, Cullen Technologies gossip" she smirked, "well it seems that the new Edward Cullen is rather a catch, you know Alice is a beauty…?"

I nodded, remembering pictures of the Cullen family attending a recent charity do. The Chicago society papers had done a full four page spread on the event, heavily featuring the Cullen family. Even though the children were adopted, the entire family seemed to have been blessed with freakishly good looks. Alice was indeed beautiful, all petite, black spiky hair, and huge sparkling blue eyes.

"Well it seems that although Edward is the complete opposite of Alice, he has been equally lucky in the looks department. Ben was being a typical guy not wanting to be thought of as checking out another man too closely, but he says tall, darkish hair and good looking covers it. All the guys in the office are feeling rather insecure and are surreptitiously checking out gym memberships on their lunch breaks and all the women are busy dolling themselves up, layering on the makeup, wearing their skimpiest "come hither" outfits and simpering over him."

I smiled as Angela mimed primping and preening herself in front of an imaginary mirror, pouting and pretending to apply lipstick and batting her eyelashes.

"You know Emmett is supposed to be seriously involved with someone now, well, if he _is_ off the market, and Edward has appeared on the scene, in the top position in the company no less, I guess the vultures are going to be circling, ready to grab on at the first opportunity."

I laughed, knowing from the conversations I had been a part of with Angela and Ben that the women that worked for Cullen Technologies had fought hard and dirty over Emmett Cullen's affections, I could only imagine how much they must be licking their lips at the thought of fresh blood.

"How is he coping with all the attention?"

"Ben says there is a lot of scowling going on, he breezes through the offices, glaring at pretty much everyone, has refused all invitations to help him settle in, or be entertained around the city, has worked every weekend since he arrived and spends the majority of his time locked in his office."

"What does Ben think of him?"

"I don't think he has actually managed much face to face contact with him yet, from what he has seen; he said he seems a bit of a tortured soul. His secretary Mrs Cope told Ben that he is friendly if rather formal with her, but she is old enough to be his mother. I think he feels more comfortable with her as she is probably less of a threat than the rest of the female population of that building…"

"Poor guy, maybe he didn't want to leave Italy and come to Chicago, it's a pretty major upheaval to make."

"Yeah, I guess family responsibility may have come first in that scenario" Angela mused as she finished her cookie. "Speaking of Cullen's, I do have a question for you from Ben, he heard on the grapevine that a job opportunity has come up and he was wondering if it would be something you would be interested in?"

"I'm listening" My ears perked up at this news and I leaned closer towards Angela.

"Well, the personnel department have put out an internal memo regarding a 20 hours per week position, I think its general dogsbody work, reception cover, typing, filing, copying etc, they want someone willing to jump in wherever a department needs extra help. They already have a floating position like this, but it's gotten too much for one so they are looking for another person to join. I know it's not likely to be the most interesting work, but you know that Cullen Tech pays pretty well and the benefit package is great."

"Ang, that sounds fantastic, you are a genius, you always know what I need as soon as I need it, how do you do that?"

I was definitely interested, 20 hours a week would still leave me plenty of time for writing, and the offices were only a couple of blocks further over from the coffee shop, I would be able to walk into work or catch a lift from Ben sometimes, or stop at the coffee shop on the way home or….

_Whoa, talk about getting ahead of yourself…_

"We know you need time to work on your manuscript, and I know your grandma's inheritance just about covers your apartment expenses but I wasn't sure how many hours editing work you were getting recently?"

"You're right, I was contemplating earlier how I was going to need to get some extra funds coming in, the editing job is great, but recently I've had less and less hours offered, business definitely seems a little slower lately. The Cullen Tech job sounds like it could be absolutely perfect; do you think Ben would be able to put in a good word for me?"

"He fixed the personnel department's intranet when it got a rather nasty virus recently, one of the dopey girls in the department got an email telling her she had won a holiday in the Bahamas if she just clicked on a link, she did and the whole system went down. The department head was furious with her, but luckily Ben was able to rescue everything, so he is the golden boy with them at the moment. I'll get him to talk to them on Monday, see if he can arrange an interview for you, if you like?"

I jumped up to hug Angela, she and Ben were such great friends, if I could swing this job with a little inside help from Ben it could solve so many of my problems in one go.

"Are we still on for your Birthday dinner tomorrow night?"

Whenever one of my friends birthdays came around it was customary for us to make sure we all cleared our schedules and a big night out was planned. Angela had decided she fancied dinner at Luigi's, a rather snazzy restaurant that served the best mushroom ravioli in the city, with lots of margaritas followed by dancing at a nearby club for her birthday celebrations.

"Yep, and I've even arranged for my mum to come in and open up the coffee shop on Monday for me, she is already primed to set up a coffee drip directly into our system when we eventually roll in.

"Can't wait, it's going to be a good night!"


	2. Secret Signals and Creamy Desserts

**Thank you so much to everyone who sent me reviews and put my story on alert, I really can't tell you how much it means to me, I was so excited every time I checked my email!**

**As always, please let me know what you think? S&S x**

**AH/OOC, rated M for both language and lemons.**

**Twilight character names and where appropriate canon words belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Full disclaimer: Chapter One. Thank you. December 2009.**

**Cullen Technologies Inc.**

**Chapter Two: Secret Signals and Creamy Desserts**

Pausing to check my watch I knocked gently on the apartment door. Angela and Ben had spent the day together for her birthday, leaving Seth in charge at the coffee shop. Ben had planned on whisking Angela off for a private tour he had organised for them at The Art Institute after an indulgent lunch at the Four Seasons Hotel. I really hoped she had enjoyed herself, there was a exhibition of Japanese prints she had been pining after seeing a while back, and I was happy to clue Ben in when he came looking earlier in the year for suggestions for the day's activities.

We were planning on spending the customary couple of hours at their apartment getting ready for our night out. We realised pretty quickly once we moved into the building that there was no point in trying to glam ourselves up in my apartment. I could barely fit into it myself, let alone two girls trying to decide on outfits and fixing hair and makeup, besides, experience told us that if we left the guys to their own devices they were bound to cause trouble and make us late for our reservation, so I was used to carting half my wardrobe and my makeup bag down one floor to Ben & Angela's apartment.

Their space was about three times the size of mine. I had always harboured a suspicion that my apartment had originally been planned to only be a general storage area at the top of the building under the eaves. Yes, it was cramped, but technically it had everything required, a tiny kitchen and bathroom, a cute if petite living area and a bedroom dominated by the largest bed I could find that physically fit into the room, I definitely appreciated my full eight hours a night.

Although small it was mine and I loved it dearly. To maximise the lightness and feeling of space I had spent weeks after I first moved in painting everything in calm creams and pale greys. The majority of space in the living room was taken up by a comfy dark grey couch and an endless supply of books; I had learnt to incorporate a rotation system as there were only so many I could fit on the shelving. Occasionally when I went home to Forks to visit Charlie I would send a large crate of books on ahead of me and would then return freight a crate of different books from the huge selection he had graciously allowed me to store in my old bedroom.

I admit the thing I missed the most was a properly laid out spacious kitchen, mine could happily fit the dictionary definition of minimal, only one person could safely squeeze into it at a time, but Angela was always very gracious in allowing me to indulge my love of cooking in her large, sleek modern kitchen, many a happy evening had been spent there with good friends and a few bottles of wine.

The sound of booming laughter from Angela's apartment when I knocked made me break into a big smile, _Jake's here already_. Holding a bottle of bubbly up as a shield in a futile attempt to avoid the inevitable, I braced myself as the door was flung open and I was gathered into a huge hug, before being swung around wildly.

"Bella babe, you're here!" he shouted excitedly, grinning down at me as I attempted to wriggle out of his embrace and land safely on the floor without breaking anything.

I hadn't seen Jake for all of, oh, three days…

Jacob Black and I had grown up together. When I moved with my mom Renee to Phoenix we kept in touch and spent every summer together. After moving back in with Charlie in Forks during my junior year to give my mom & new step dad some quality time together we were inseparable, our friendship continuing as if we had never been apart.

After a few too many illicit beers snuck out from Charlie's one night our senior year, we sat down and had a frank and open discussion with one another. It made sense for us to try dating, we were planning on moving to Chicago together as we both had places at the University, and had arranged to share an apartment off campus to save on bills, actually becoming a couple would just tidy things up nicely.

A plan was made, an official first date was both requested and accepted, dinner reservations were made, a movie was chosen. He brought me flowers and knocked on the front door, rather than just barging in as usual, that confused Charlie, he had never seen Jake behave in such a manner.

I walked down the stairs in my new shoes (this was of course before Angela had taught me the importance of practising before attempting to walk in heels in public), when I got to the last couple of steps, as was inevitable I tripped and tumbled down, landing in Jakes arms. Unfortunately he was still holding the flowers he had brought, and they didn't survive the encounter, but it certainly broke the ice.

The dinner was lovely and the movie funny, but there was a strange atmosphere bubbling below the surface throughout the entire evening, the elephant in the corner of the room just wouldn't go away, all I could focus on was the thought of a good night kiss. We had held hands, hugged, laughed, hit each other, even broken bones together, well, I had broken the bones, he had rescued me and taken me to the hospital on numerous occasions, but we had never tried the whole kissing idea.

I knew Jake was considered a good catch by the female half of the population, when we were out and about together girls would almost swoon at the sight of him, he was tall, muscular, with a bright white, wide smile, silky black hair and beautiful russet skin, but to me he had always been _just _Jake.

After the movie and a stop for ice cream, we arrived back at Charlie's. I had already warned him to be on his best behaviour and not decide to be amusing by opening the door brandishing his shot gun, or dragging Jake in to watch highlights of the game from earlier that evening, so was relieved to see the house in darkness, only the porch light left on.

Jake ran round the car to open the door for me, another new departure for him. Grabbing my hand he entwined our fingers together and guided me up the path to the front door. He seemed almost as nervous about this as me, clearing his throat and rubbing his chin thoughtfully with his free hand.

Once under the soft light of the porch, he let go of my hand, only to move his fingers up to gently stroke the side of my face from my cheekbone along my jaw line to my chin. He looked deeply into my eyes, almost as if he were searching for the answer to an unasked question.

"I had a great time tonight," I whispered, watching as his features broke into a relaxed smile.

"Me too, thank you, it's been a lovely evening," he replied softly.

"Bella, may I kiss you good night?"

In reply, I tilted my head up towards him, answering his question silently. He leaned towards me, and lightly held the back of my head with one of his large hands. He wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me gently towards him, and I closed my eyes, feeling rather than seeing his lips as they softly, hesitantly brushed against mine.

When I didn't pull away he repeated the soft kiss twice more before deepening it, tightening his arm around my waist, drawing me further into his embrace. I reached my arms around his neck, to guide his head down closer to mine, willing myself to feel the passion of the moment.

My mind was racing as I felt his tongue run along the edge of my bottom lip, gently asking for permission, it was just such a bizarre experience, I had dreamt of my first kiss, even practising for the occasion on my pillow, but this wasn't at all what I had dreamt of. As soon as my mouth opened a giggle escaped me unconsciously, and I pulled back embarrassed, wondering if Jake would be cross with me for ruining the moment.

We stared at each other as we calmed our breathing. I felt myself blushing and dropped my eyes, unable to continue looking Jake in the face as he reached for my hand again and dragged me over to sit on the swing seat on the patio at the side of the house. I just didn't know what he was going to say and I was petrified that our friendship was going to be affected by this new development.

Jake seemed to be having the same problem as me, we sat there, his feet pushing off from the ground several times, swinging the seat beneath us back and forth. He opened his mouth several times to speak, but each time shut it again with an audible snap, seemingly unable to find the words. Eventually my nerves got the better of me and I decided I was just going to have to be brave and get this out in the open. I set my shoulders straight, staring ahead rather than trying to look at him.

"So, um, I don't have any experience with kissing boys before…"

"Yep, I don't have any experience of kissing either, that was my first…"

We lapsed back into an awkward silence, neither one of us willing to be the first to speak. The tension continued to build until I suddenly blurted out my thoughts, unable and unwilling to hold on to them any longer.

"I kind of thought there would be fireworks, flashing lights, passion you know, but um, it sort of felt like I was kissing a brother or a cousin…" I peeked up at his expression, terrified that I was hurting his feelings but unable to lie to my best friend.

Jake let out a huge breath he had apparently been holding unconsciously, "Oh, thank God, I was so worried you were going to tell me you liked it and I just didn't know what to say, I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Check, feelings are definitely not hurt, but um, if you don't mind, could we just jump in a time machine and go back to the way we were before we tried this whole dating thing?" I emphasised the word _dating_ with exaggerated air quotes while grinning up at him, thankful that he felt the same way about our shared experience.

Jake stood up suddenly, picking me up in his arms and swinging me around, whooping exuberantly before setting me down on the patio and initiating a tickling war.

"Excellent idea Bella babe, I definitely don't want things to be awkward between us," he laughed as he continued tickling me mercilessly "it's probably best if we don't try that again anytime soon, it's just too fucking weird!" he scrunched his face up in a pretend grimace before relaxing back into a cheeky grin.

By the time I had cried Uncle to get Jake to release me we were back in best friends mode, the awkwardness of the whole evening forgotten as I dragged him indoors to have an all night movie and popcorn session, by the time we had fallen asleep together on the couch, it was business as usual.

Jake had continued to be the best guy friend a girl could have, we had still shared an off campus apartment while at University, and hung out constantly even after we each got our own place once we had graduated. I knew I could trust him with my life and I relied on him for everything from a drinking partner when I needed to drain my sorrows about my abysmally lacking love life to emergency rescue if I got trapped by an unwanted admirer at a party. I willingly and happily did the same for him, indeed as his appeal to women had not diminished over the years I had been required to wrestle him from the clutches of a persistent if undesirable female more times than I could remember.

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

"Come on in Bella," Angela called as I playfully thumped Jake in the chest once he had finally put me back on my feet. He grabbed my bags that I had dropped during his enthusiastic greeting and ushered me through the front door before him.

"Hey honey, Happy Birthday!" I launched myself at her for a hug, "Hey Ben!"

I waved the bottle I was still clutching as Angela grinned at me from ear to ear; it was immediately grabbed by Ben who kissed my cheek and then headed towards the kitchen to open it.

Jake like Ben knew his place during a girl's glam up session; he had deposited my bags in the bedroom and retreated to the safety of the couch to await Ben's return. Once glasses of champagne had been distributed and toasts made, Angela and I headed off to begin preparations, leaving strict instructions for both Jake and Ben's outfits, and how long they were allowed to play until they were required to drag themselves away from the Xbox to get ready.

Once my choice of outfit had been approved by Angela she started work on my hair, all the while telling me about her day, the exhibition had been a great success and she was thrilled with Ben's present of a beautiful Tiffany silver and pearl necklace, it suited Angela and her personality perfectly, understated and chic yet completely gorgeous.

Once I saw what Angela was planning on wearing I decided it would be the ideal time to give her my present, I had taken a leaf out of her book and bought her the most insanely sexy plum coloured bandeau bra and matching panties, they just happened to coordinate perfectly with the knee length silk brocade dress with satin waist tie that she had chosen to wear and I was pretty sure Ben would be drooling later this evening when he saw what she was now wearing underneath it.

I was wearing a black crepe vintage inspired mini dress, although the billowing sleeves and slash neck were demure, the low v-back and exposed zip meant I got a round of appreciative whistles when I followed Angela back into the living room and turned around to get approval from the guys.

"Fuck, you're going to give some poor guy a heart attack wearing that babe," Jake warned me, his eyes wide as he spun me around to check out the outfit again.

To accentuate the neckline of my dress Angela had managed to tame my hair into a sleek and elegant chignon secured at the side with an onyx hairclip. Some smoky eyes, nude lipstick and a pair of precariously high black heels and I was all set to go.

Angela's poker straight dark hair had been left loose so it billowed around her shoulders and her new necklace and matching plain pearl earrings looked both stylish and elegant. Jake and Ben as usual had spent 20 minutes in typical guy fashion showering and changing and both still managed to look gorgeous. Jake's shiny black hair had been trimmed since I last saw him, so it flopped sexily in his eyes, and his and Ben's dark suits and shirts with black dress shoes meant that our escorts for the evening were well up to the task.

In the cab on the way to the restaurant, Jake and I decided on our emergency rescue signal for the evening, to keep us on our toes we chose a new signal each time we went out, this evening if either of us clasped our hands together behind our backs and rocked back and forth on our heels this was the cue for "_get_ _me the fuck out of here now, please_."

Upon arriving at the restaurant we were met by Sam, Emily and Seth, who were all old friends who had grown up together on the tiny reservation of La Push in Washington with Jake. I had known them all pretty much my entire life from spending all my summers with Jake on First Beach. When everyone left the reservation and Forks for college and work, a strange gravitational pull seemed to call us all towards the Chicago area, and I now considered them my second family.

Sam and Emily had gotten married a couple of years ago and had recently announced that they were expecting their first child. Jake breathed out a small sigh of relief when he discovered that the final member of the group, Seth's older sister had been unavoidably detained and was unable to make it this evening. Although Leah was a lovely person in her own right, being the older sister she had a tendency to boss Seth around and by extension Jake, being the same age as Seth, got caught in the crossfire.

I had tried explaining that it served him right, he and Seth had terrorised Leah constantly when they were younger and they were now getting their just comeuppance, but he would hear nothing of it. As the three of them were always bickering with one another about something I was secretly relieved too, although I would miss her company, it would be nice to enjoy an evening without all the arguments and sulking.

As soon as we walked into the restaurant I knew Jake was going to have a problem this evening. The hostess was eyeing him appreciatively the second he stepped over the threshold. I watched as she adjusted her cleavage and fluffed out her overly bleached hair before sauntering ahead to show us to our table, wiggling her hips suggestively as she went.

Raising my eyebrows, I risked a look at Jake's face after she peeked over her shoulder at him and winked, he was already rolling his eyes and mouthing the words "_oh fuck no…" _at me_._

I had managed to suppress a giggle as we were being seated, careful not to catch anyone else's eye, as I knew they would be struggling to hold it together too, but then the hostess asked us to let her know if there was _anything, absolutely anything_ she could help us with, while focusing all her attention on Jake, leaning in to give him an extra eyeful of her cleavage and running her red painted fingernails over his shoulder as she spoke.

I decided it was high time to give her a heads up, and try and get her to back off before she got too excited, so I grabbed Jake's hand in mine, making a big show of lacing our fingers together and placing them on the table in front of her, he smiled and leaned towards me to gratefully place a small kiss on my forehead and then stare adoringly at me while completely ignoring the hostess.

I looked up and smiled sweetly at her, she huffed in frustration and glared at me, before informing us in an icy tone that our server would be joining us shortly and stomping back to her podium at the front of the restaurant to sulk.

The drinks were flowing nicely, the conversation was both stimulating and hilarious in equal measure, the food was fantastic as always and the hostess was glowering in my direction every time I looked up, all in all it was turning out to be a pretty good evening.

We had ordered a few different desserts to round off our meal, and got them set down in the middle of the table with a pile of cutlery to allow everyone to help themselves and try a little of everything. I made sure to make a big play of seductively feeding some tiramisu to Jake to reinforce his unavailability to a certain someone watching, unfortunately once I had tried some of it myself I refused to allow anyone else near it and insisted that we order an extra portion for the table, there was just no way on earth I was relinquishing my hold on that plate.

After more toasts to the birthday girl we finished off dinner with the obligatory round of "what embarrassing thing has occurred to Bella recently that we can tease her about?" I was pretty sure this competition was supposed to be open to the entire table, but it always appeared to me that my ratio of embarrassing incidents was exponentially higher than everyone else's.

By the time I had the table in hysterics as I finished recounting various trips, spills, and random crashes into both people and inanimate objects, (conveniently forgetting to mention yesterdays disaster) along with a discussion about the creepy guy I met randomly on the street last week who had spotted me in my coffee shop t-shirt and wanted to know if I was the real Buffy Summers and was I free next Tuesday to "_stake him?"_ I knew that more margaritas would be needed and fast.

Ben and I had already agreed before the evening began than he would whisk Angela off with Seth and claim a table at the nearby club that they fancied visiting while Jake and I dealt with the restaurant bill before joining them. Sam and Emily made their excuses to leave, with promises of a lunch date later in the month; Emily obviously wasn't drinking and had been dealing with a fair amount of morning sickness recently, so was more than ready to call it a night.

Jake had followed the server up to the front of the restaurant while she processed our bill, so I took the opportunity to freshen up. Looking in the mirror I noticed my face was a little flushed, my brown eyes sparkling. I knew it wouldn't be wise to go too mad on the margaritas or my head would definitely be suffering in the morning.

Checking my appearance, I noticed that Angela had brushed some sort of gold flecked powder over the exposed skin of my back; I seemed to sparkle gently in the warm light of the powder room. I was thrilled that my hair had stayed up with little complaint, so with a final quick spin to check I headed back out to our table to collect my coat.

As I reached the table I glanced to where Jake was still standing next to the hostess podium in the entryway to the restaurant, unfortunately our server had disappeared and had been replaced by the over enthusiastic hostess from earlier who was now leaning into Jake, whispering in his ear and stroking his arm.

I recognised Jakes uncomfortable demeanour immediately, always too polite to tell a girl to just leave him alone, he was trying to lean his head further away from her discretely. His hands were clasped tightly behind him and he was rocking frantically back and forth on his heels begging me to rescue him.

_Okay, its game time_, I plastered on my most seductive smile, grabbed my coat and sauntered over to the pair of them, as I reached them I spun on the spot so that I was standing next to Jake. Leaning in towards him and resting my head against his shoulder I felt a rush of cold air on my bare back as someone walked into the restaurant to stand behind us. I decided to ignore them figuring it was best to get this over with as quickly as possible so we could make our escape.

Summoning my huskiest - I'm going to rip your clothes off the second we get home - voice I purred in Jake's ear, "everything ok, honey?" making sure that I was loud enough for the hostess to hear as well.

Jake trailed one hand slowly down the bare skin of my back; gently squeezed my ass, _damn method acting just went a bit too far, _before wrapping his arm possessively round my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Everything is fine, babe," he looked down, smiling at me tucked into his side and gently kissing my forehead before turning his attention back to the hostess and raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Um, yes, Sir, um, everything has been dealt with, I hope the meal was to your satisfaction?" The hostess appeared a little flustered by our united front.

"The meal was great, thanks, although next time we should probably just take the tiramisu to go, don't you think darling?" Jake winked at me, knowing full well my lifelong passion for indulgent desserts. I snickered quietly at him, blushing as I remembered my earlier childish behaviour when I refused to share with anyone else.

Turning back to look once again at the hostess I sighed internally in relief as she appeared to have finally been distracted from her pursuit of Jake by the person waiting patiently behind us. She kept craning her neck, trying to see past me as Jake helped me into my coat. I guessed she had spotted someone else she considered worthy of fawning over. I hoped for their sake they appreciated the art of overzealous flirting otherwise they were going to be in for a very long and tiresome night.

Once I was safely bundled against the chilly Chicago weather we turned towards the door to leave. I heard someone gasp sharply and looked up, my face flaring immediately when I saw the person waiting patiently behind us was none other than Green Eyes and it seemed as if he had just recognised me. So that's who the hostess was eyeing up as her next potential victim, well she certainly had good taste; I'd give her that…

Green Eyes was looking particularly edible this evening in yet another sharply cut suit, under a dark full length coat. A faint hint of stubble was beginning to show on his previously clean shaven, strong jaw and he looked as if he had been wrestling in vain with his hair, trying to exert some form of control over the messy bronze locks without success. A charcoal grey scarf was casually flung round his neck and he was removing black leather gloves as he looked at me.

As we began walking towards the door he continued to stare, his eyes raking over my body from head to toe, before glancing over at Jake. His focus then appeared to narrow in on Jakes arm which was wrapped tightly round my waist again, before his eyes snapped back up to mine again. I flinched when I saw a flash of what appeared to be fury briefly run through his expression, his previously emerald shaded eyes had darkened considerably, and I shivered briefly as the phrase _if looks could kill_ suddenly ran through my mind.


	3. Sore Heads and Famous Fajitas

**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, etc, they really help me focus on writing as quickly as I can! I hope people like where the story is going, it will be a slow burn for a while, I know, I know, but I'm trying for at least a hint of realism at times, hope you stick with it… **

**Because I'm incredibly dense I forgot to mention this on the last chapter, um, links for pictures of outfits, birthday presents, etc are on my profile…**

**As always, please let me know what you think? S&S x**

**AH/OOC, rated M for both language and lemons.**

**Twilight character names and where appropriate canon words belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**I own a chilled Baileys Truffle chocolate bar, okay so it's less owning it, more eating it - yum…**

**Cullen Technologies Inc.**

**Chapter Three: Sore Heads and Famous Fajitas**

Lying in bed, the comforter pulled tightly against the tip of my nose, I groaned quietly into the retreating darkness. I'd tried pressing my fingertips into my forehead, massaging gently in a vain attempt to relieve the tension I could feel, along with the looming hangover brewing uncomfortably behind my eyes but it wasn't working. _Crap, I really shouldn't have had that last margarita…or three…_

The sky had gradually lightened outside my bedroom window, shifting the shadows further across my room and I knew that I had been tossing and turning for hours fruitlessly trying to persuade my brain to switch off and allow me to sleep. Each time my eyes closed however, a vision of a pair of emerald green eyes would appear as if etched upon the inside of my lids against my will, torturing me with their intensity.

The rest of the evening had been… _interesting_…

The expression on Green Eyes' face had cleared so quickly to a look of polite indifference, one that I recognised from Saturday afternoon at the coffee shop, that I couldn't be sure my imagination hadn't played a trick on me, making me mistakenly believe he had been glaring at me angrily.

After all, I couldn't in all honesty say that we knew each other; I didn't even know his name. We had barely spoken on our one previous encounter, and I couldn't think of a valid reason for such an extreme reaction to the mere sight of me.

Jake in the meantime was oblivious to the entire scene; he was just focused on getting out of the restaurant without being accosted by the hostess again. He had slipped his arm from my waist and stepped ahead of me, opening the door to usher me out.

Green Eyes nodded his head curtly at me in a sign of recognition, a small frown now forming in the middle of his forehead, before sweeping past me to mutter something quietly to the hostess. I couldn't help a small gasp escaping me, the same jolt of electrical current I had felt before tingled up my arm as he brushed against me on his way past, but he gave no indication of noticing anything untoward.

I glanced back as I heard the hostess telling him that the rest of his party had already arrived and were seated in the private dining room at the back of the restaurant. She was looking up at him with a huge smirk on her face, her eyes flashing with excitement as she told him to follow her through to the back and I knew that he would be getting the same hip wiggling, coy winking treatment that Jake had been subjected to earlier in the evening. _Holy_ c_rap,_ w_hy did this idea bother me so much?_

Walking down the road together towards the club I shivered as a cold blast of wind came whistling round the corner. Jake noticed and put his arm around my shoulder, bumping his hip against mine playfully, then hugging me towards him to shelter me a little and rubbing his hand up and down my arm briskly, trying to warm me with the friction.

He was a very handy person to know if you were sensitive to the cold as he always felt warm. It was almost as if he ran at a different temperature to the rest of the human populace. Seemingly unaware of the cooling weather it was rare to finding him even bothering to wear a coat.

As we walked, a curious feeling washed over me, I knew that Green Eyes would be safely ensconced in his private dining room by now, presumably with his date for the evening, but I couldn't shake off a strange sensation of being watched, it felt as if he were still staring intently at me.

I willed myself not to turn around and check; firstly it was ridiculous to even entertain the thought of him standing in the cold dark street watching me disappear into the distance, I was pretty sure his own life would be a lot more interesting than observing mine, and secondly I didn't want to run the risk of piquing Jake's curiosity. Not only was he relentless when he thought I was trying to hide something from him, but he was also the worst gossip in the world.

If I had confided in him about my thoughts or reactions to Green Eyes, I would give Jake no more than five minutes before he embarrassed me completely and disclosed anything I told him to Angela and Ben. If Angela knew that I had already met the mystery guy in her shop she would inevitably try and force me to talk to him again and I wasn't sure either of us could handle that.

In the unlikely event that he actually returned to the coffee shop in the future rather than simply finding a new place to frequent, staying hidden in my corner, watching from a distance sounded like much the safer option, at least until I could figure out how and why he managed to affect me so strongly.

On a night out a few months previously we had come across a small members only club near Luigi's that held regular Sunday night Salsa events. Earlier in the evening there was an opportunity to take lessons, after which a live band began playing and the floor was opened up for a few hours for anyone to dance. As a group we had all been to enough lessons to get the basic steps down.

Although the first few visits had been spent apologising to the person I was with for stepping on their toes or crashing into them, eventually I had gotten enough confidence to at least hold my own while dancing. I was never going to win any competitions, but as the music was so infectious and the atmosphere always buzzing it really didn't matter.

Ben had ordered a pitcher of margaritas for the table as well as plenty of sparkling water as salsa dancing always got hot and steamy, at least I would burn off the extra tiramisu calories I'd consumed earlier in the evening.

With three guys and only two girls in our group this evening, Angela and I were constantly on the dance floor, I barely got a chance to take a gulp of water between songs. Jake made me laugh constantly, the more margaritas he drank, the more he kept trying to twirl me around in a ridiculous attempt at an old fashioned waltz, I kept pointing out that it really didn't work with the music the band were playing, but he just refused to admit defeat.

At one point in the evening, after Seth had discretely disappeared for a short while, one of the band members suddenly announced Angela's birthday to the club, she blushed scarlet as the whole room sung an impromptu rendition of "Happy Birthday" with an accompanying salsa inspired beat. We had become friendly with the couple who owned the club after our numerous visits and they appeared shortly after, bearing a further pitcher of margaritas to help our celebrations along.

Eventually we decided to call it a night and piled out of the club; unfortunately Ben still had to make an appearance at work in the morning, even though we all knew he would be doing nothing of any merit while there. We had accepted in advance there would be no chance of getting a cab at this time of night. A long walk home was in order, but at least the cold air would help sober us up a little.

After experiencing one too many nights out in the past where Angela ended up with sore feet, I ended up with a twisted ankle and one or both of the guys ended up straining their backs giving us piggy back rides home we were fully prepared.

Angela and I pulled out ballet flats we had thoughtfully carried in our purses, _yep, pathetic I know, we really were card carrying members of the world of grown up's_, and we began weaving our way up the road, practicing our salsa moves occasionally on the way.

I glanced at Luigi's as we went past, but the whole place was dark and deserted, _Damn,_ _I guess Green Eyes has finished his date, or maybe they moved on somewhere else…_

Jake was crashing on my couch for the night, normally if he were sleeping over he would stay in Ben & Angela's spare room, as truthfully he was really too tall to be able to stretch out fully without his feet dangling off the end of the couch, but I knew they would appreciate some privacy this evening, especially as Ben hadn't yet been introduced to the delights of Angela's new lingerie.

We said our goodnights to Ben and Angela at their door, with a promise from Ben that he would speak to his HR department in the morning about the job opportunity. We had said our goodbyes to Seth earlier, he didn't live too far from us, and had invited Jake to crash there, but Jake had declined, stating that Seth's snoring would just keep him awake. We all knew the real reason; Seth shared his apartment with his sister Leah and the two of them turning up late at night, drunk and noisy, especially after Leah had been forced to miss out on the evenings activities would just be too good an opportunity for her sarcastic streak to resist.

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

After spending another half an hour or so trying to find the elusive peace which had been so successfully evading me I huffed in frustration, reluctantly giving up on the idea of sleeping tonight. If luck was with me and the coffee shop was fairly peaceful I would be able to curl up in my corner and have a quiet doze later – _the joys of freelance working, even if it didn't earn me much money at least I could snooze the occasional day away without too much guilt.._.

I tiptoed out of my bedroom, intent on reaching the kitchen cupboard that contained the Advil without waking Jake who was quietly snoring on the couch. Grabbing a large glass of water I slunk back to my room. Experience warned me not to attempt waking Jake after a big night out until he was ready, although mildly entertaining at first to watch him floundering around, the whining and bitching got too much to take after a while, especially if he wasn't the only one suffering from a headache. I decided instead to fire up my laptop and attempt some work on my next chapter, listening out for signs of life from the living room as I worked.

Once the groaning noise from the living room began I powered down the laptop and headed out.

"Good morning Jakey, how is your head feeling today?"

"Uhhh… fuck…" was the coherent and informative reply I got from the heap of bedding on the couch; he pulled the covers slowly away from his face, blinking in the daylight and turning his head towards me to give me a frown followed by some truly pathetic puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," I said drily, patting him gently on the head, and heading back into the kitchen to repeat the Advil and water combo from earlier, "I think it was that last pitcher of margaritas that did all the damage."

Having had a bit more time for the painkillers to kick in I jumped in the shower first, leaving Jake to suffer in peace for a while longer. Once I was dressed in a pair of black wide legged woollen trousers and a bright red boat necked sweater I slipped on my trusty red chucks and headed down to Angela's. I knew Ben would have left for work by now and Jake had left his overnight bag in their apartment last night, so I decided to be an especially good friend by retrieving it for him this morning.

Angela opened her door with a groan, _oops;_ _it looks like everyone was suffering this morning.._. I really felt sorry for Ben; I hoped to God he didn't have any important meetings to attend today, just the thought made my head pound harder. At least we could all be pathetic together and work on persuading Angela's mom to make us bacon sandwiches.

Angela surprised me by grabbing my arm, dragging me into the apartment, "Ben says thank you very much for my birthday present, apparently he is going to force HR to give you the job at C.T.I. whether they want to or not," she smirked at me, "and by the way, he says if they make them in black he would be very happy to accept a "thank you" for getting you the job…"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Holy crap Ang…okay, I'm going to try really hard not to picture a rather disturbing visual of Ben wearing a set of black lacy lingerie and assume that he would like me to buy them in your size?"

She threw her head back and laughed, "yeah, I guess it's definitely too early in the morning to be thinking of that…"

"Maybe after a couple of gallons of strong coffee…" I winked at her.

I took Jakes bag back upstairs for him, promising Angela that we would meet her in half an hour to walk over to the coffee shop together. Once I had dragged Jake up and forced him to get into the shower I went to pack up my laptop and make sure I had my largest possible pair of sunglasses ready, although it was chilly out the sun shone bright and low in the sky and I wasn't keen to test my throbbing head any further than necessary.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur of coffee, orange juice and bacon sandwiches, more coffee, a scan through the day's papers, and yet more coffee. Once we were all feeling a little more human, and the pounding soundtrack had receded a little in our heads, Angela relieved her mom at the front counter, Jake headed over to check on Seth's condition and I pulled out my laptop to attempt some work. As I scanned through my writing from earlier I was alerted to a new incoming email.

**From:** Ben Cheney

Bells,

Even though my head is killing me I braved the shrill women in the HR department just for you. Let me know if you can make an interview at 2.30pm on Weds? I know they are looking for someone to start as quickly as possible, maybe even next week??

Since the new boss arrived everyone here has been frantic, so you should be good to go, they have so much extra work on they can't afford to spend too long looking (not that they need to look elsewhere, I told them you would be perfect for the job!)

Let me know and I will bring the details home tonight, tell Angela I love her,

Coffee, I need coffee…. Ben x

PS: You know, black is a really good colour on Angela…

I dragged Angela over to show her the message, she screeched in excitement, then quickly clamped her hand over her mouth before rubbing her forehead gently; apparently the hangover hadn't been completely banished yet.

I quickly composed a reply.

**From: **Bella Swan

Darling, wonderful, fantastic Ben,

You are absolutely the best person in the entire world, bar none. Thank you _so _much for doing this for me. Wednesday at 2.30pm sounds perfect.

Angela is already threatening to make me go shopping for, and I quote "a kick-ass new interview outfit" tomorrow, I guess chucks are just not glamorous enough for her! I dread to think what she will be like when she realises I probably need a whole new "work wardrobe" not just one outfit…

I hope you get your coffee ok, um, Angela says to let you know that she loves you too and would be up for a repeat of last night's "performance." I'm trying not to think of what she might mean, and no, I definitely don't want to know the details…

Traumatized Bells xx

PS: Would you be interested in the matching garter belt in black too?

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

I carried on working on my manuscript for most of the afternoon. Now that I knew there was the possibility of more funds coming in I was feeling strangely motivated and the words were finally beginning to flow smoothly again. I also knew that if I did land the C.T.I. job I was going to have to be even more focused to make sure I blocked out enough time to get my writing fitted in around the extra work.

After a few more hours I packed up, and let Angela know I would see her at home in a while. I was heading out to the store to pick up supplies for dinner as a thank you to both Ben and Angela for being such good friends. Deciding my famous chicken fajitas would be on the menu for this evening, I thought ahead, making sure to get more than enough for four people. Seth had indicated that he had already made plans with his cousin for the evening and although I didn't bother calling Jake I knew he would turn up anyway, he seemed to possess some sixth sense when I was planning to cook.

Reaching our building I headed straight for their apartment, I pulled out the spare key Angela had given me when they moved in and let myself through the door. Dropping my packages in the kitchen and grabbing an apron to wrap around myself I set my iPod into the docking station in the living room, choosing a soothing classical playlist and turning the volume control up. I then headed back into the kitchen to begin preparing the chicken for dinner.

"Hey Bells, dinner smells amazing," Ben walked in the door later on, sniffing the air appreciatively; I smiled at him in greeting as he threw his jacket in the closet and loosened his tie. Angela followed through the door, Ben had obviously stopped to pick her up from the shop on his way home, and surprise, surprise Jake just happened to be with them…

"I don't know how you do it; do you just have a super sensitive nose or something?" I shook my head wryly as Jake threw his head back and laughed when he peeked into the kitchen and saw the four place settings I had already laid out on the island counter.

"You know I would travel for miles for the chance to eat your chicken fajitas, is it nearly ready? I'm starving!"

I had laid out the centre of the island with all the accompaniments necessary and the dish of seasoned chicken, onion and bell peppers was keeping warm in the oven.

"Yep, we're ready to go, the only question is drinks? I didn't want to open anything until I found out how we were all feeling this evening?"

After everyone decided to give their livers a break and stick to freshly squeezed juices and soda for the evening we grabbed plates and piled into the food.

"Ben - thanks again for setting up the interview. I promise I'll try really hard to not let you down or embarrass you on Wednesday."

"Bella… you need to have more faith in yourself, anyone would be thrilled to have you working for them," Angela said insistently.

"Definitely, and I can give you tips on who to play nice with and who is best to try and avoid," Ben looked over at Angela who was sitting opposite him and raised an eyebrow.

"Mike!" they both shouted simultaneously before bursting into gales of laughter.

I looked at them questioningly but they couldn't speak, they were both laughing so hard. Jake looked as mystified as me as we waited patiently for them to catch their breath.

"Sorry, sorry, I promise I'll point Mike out to you, he's a nice guy, I mean, he's not creepy or anything, he just um… doesn't know when to give it up..?"

"Bells, you remember when I told you about the C.T.I. Christmas party we went to last year?"

I nodded; Cullen Technologies had always hosted a great party, no expense spared. They usually took over one of the best nightspots or restaurants in the city, employees had always been encouraged to bring partners along and I remembered Angela raving for weeks about the evening they had enjoyed last year.

"You remember me telling you about the guy who was acting like a golden retriever puppy, eagerly following me round all night?"

"Ahh, so _that's_ Mike…"

"Yeah…" Angela smirked before taking another bite of chicken.

"Most people are pretty friendly there, although if you are planning on making a play for the new boss you might have a bit of a fight on your hands…" Ben laughed, imitating a cat scratching with its claws to me.

"Angela was telling me, he certainly seems to be attracting a lot of admirers."

"Mrs Cope is about ready to strangle some of them, she spends most of her time having to shoo them away," Ben rolled his eyes at me.

"Apparently every time he leaves his office he's basically accosted by one or other of them, I think he's going to be bringing in a camp bed soon so he doesn't ever have to leave."

I grimaced at the thought of the poor guy stuck in an office full of lustful women indulging in cat fights over him - what a great welcome back to the country. From the sound of it, I wouldn't be surprised to hear of him high tailing it back to Italy in defeat fairly quickly, all the while still being pursued by hordes of screaming, swooning women.

"I don't think you're likely to bump into him on Wednesday though," he mused, "I was installing some new software on his computer earlier when I heard him say that he would be heading to the airport tomorrow evening." Ben took a sip of his drink, "I think he is supposed to be travelling round on a meet and greet mission, checking out some of our manufacturing plants for a while."

As we ate, Ben continued to tell me about various employees; apparently he got on well with the HR Director Mr Banner and had been busy this morning singing my praises to him. Angela chipped in whenever she recognised the name of someone she had met before, and before long I had a fairly comprehensive idea of the structure within the company, both the official one and the far more interesting and revealing unofficial version.

The first phase of _Operation-Get-Bella-Money_ would be to land the job at C.T.I.

If I managed that successfully I could concentrate on phase two, making sure I kept the job. With my secret weapon - the inside scoop from Ben - I could hopefully sidestep any potentially awkward situations and try to make sure I didn't get caught up in at least _some_ of the office politics.

After Jake had been sent home with a large dish of leftovers, I helped Angela clean up the kitchen before wearily heading back upstairs. My lack of sleep last night was catching up with me rapidly and I could only manage to drag myself into the shower and clean my teeth before wrapping myself up in the comforter, the vivid green eyes from the previous night were still my constant companion but sheer exhaustion overtook me and I thankfully fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

I awoke the next morning feeling far more refreshed; a good night's sleep always served to put me in a great mood. Jumping out of bed enthusiastically for a change I headed for the shower, a plan for the day already beginning to formulate in my mind.

Although I would be spending money I really couldn't afford at present, I decided to blow the budget and splash out a little. If I was lucky enough to get a job interview so quickly, I really needed to ensure I made the best first impression possible. Calling up my favourite salon, tucked away down a side street near Angela's coffee shop, I was lucky enough to catch Marcy in on her day off, once I'd begged, pleaded and eventually offered to buy her breakfast, she laughingly conceded defeat and promised to help me out at short notice.

Giggling quietly to myself while getting dressed I remembered Angela telling me on Saturday that spa's and salons throughout the city had been booked out due to the recent arrival of Edward Cullen. Marcy was the best in the business, admittedly from the outside the salon she owned didn't exactly look welcoming, it would surprise me if anyone who worked at C.T.I. had ever even noticed the place, let alone dared to venture in. Marcy was so good at her job that if she had wanted the salon could have been booked up 24 hours a day with clients, but instead she had always been very selective in her client list. I had been very lucky to be introduced to her by Angela a few years ago, and she had grown into a great and rather talented friend.

I picked up some pain au chocolat and coffee from Angela, promising to meet her later to go shopping for my interview outfit when the lunchtime rush had quietened down. I eventually persuaded her to hold off on the "buying me an entire new work wardrobe" idea, at least until I actually had the job._ I know the girl likes to shop, but damn that's going a little too far..._

Arriving at Marcy's she sat me down in one of the comfortable spa chairs as we munched our breakfast. We decided to focus on a trim and style for my hair, along with a manicure, and a wax. I also decided to wince my way through a bikini wax along with getting my legs done, although I knew there was no chance of anyone but me appreciating it, once the pain receded I preferred the sensation of being bare.

Marcy was setting up the hot wax as we continued chatting, I remembered to ask her if she knew any C.T.I. employees, and nearly fell off the waxing table when she told me that one of her regular customers was actually Alice Cullen. Apparently she had been coming to Marcy for years, and had recently introduced a friend of hers called Rosalie as well.

Ben had told me last night that Alice was very friendly with boundless energy and an enthusiasm for life that made everyone sit up and notice her, so I was pleased to find out that Marcy thought Alice was lovely too. I didn't know if our paths were likely to cross much if I were offered the job at C.T.I. but it was nice to know that she was a girl after my own heart and someone I could easily see myself being friends with.

I was finally released in the early afternoon, my legs were smooth, my hair swung sleek and shiny around my shoulders and my nails were varnished in a discrete nude just in case polish was frowned upon in the office. I promised to pop in on my way to my interview the next day so that Marcy could make sure my hair was straightened to perfection, I just prayed that it wouldn't rain tomorrow and frizz me up before I managed to walk the two blocks to the offices.

After picking up an over excited Angela, _Damn, I swear this girl must have been a personal shopper in a previous life… _we headed towards a nearby area of the city that specialised in small boutiques and exclusive stores. With both single minded determination and some focused browsing we came away with the perfect outfit for tomorrow, a black woollen knee length pencil skirt and matching fitted jacket.

The skirt looked simple and elegant from the front but was embellished with an oversized bow at the back, wrapping around the waistband, the perfect combination of both demure and sexy. It was something I would be able to get plenty of different looks from, and I already owned a cream lacy camisole and a pair of sky high plain black heels that would complete the outfit beautifully.

I headed back to my apartment, deciding to have a relaxing evening at home in preparation for the next day. After laying my outfit out ready for the morning and dining on a bowl of steaming hot homemade soup and a sandwich, I buried myself under my down comforter, choosing to re-read my well loved and battered copy of Pride and Prejudice, hoping the soothing familiarity of the words washing over me would help to distract from the inevitable nerves bubbling up inside as I thought of my interview tomorrow.

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

At first I felt rather than saw him, all my nerve endings tingling as I recognised the electric current that seemed to flow between us when he was near.

I looked around wildly, trying to get my bearings, and spotted him stalking towards me, his lithe body sinuously elegant in its gait; a predator hunting its prey.

"Ms Swan," he whispered huskily as he leaned towards me, tangling the slim fingers of one hand in my hair and running his nose gently along my jaw line, inhaling my scent greedily.

"How… how do you know my name?" I gulped; my brain couldn't focus properly when he was standing so close to me.

"Oh, I know a lot about you Ms Swan…" he murmured, his vivid green eyes bore deeply into mine, as if he were looking directly into my soul.

"For example, I know that if I kiss you here…" he brushed his lips gently against the especially sensitive spot just behind my ear and I shivered at the flash of desire that raced through my body.

"Yes… I can tell how much you like that," he smiled in triumph as he watched the blush pinken my cheeks.

His free hand stroked my flushed cheek almost reverently before drifting down, running across my collarbone, the exposed skin reacting immediately to his touch, a fire blazing along the line his fingers had traced.

Cupping the back of my head more firmly he angled my neck closer. He rained tiny kisses on the sensitive skin then delicately swiped his tongue against my earlobe before blowing softly on it.

I couldn't contain the whimper that escaped unbidden from my lips, my knees trembling at the rush of sensations created by his touch.

He chuckled quietly as his hand moved further down to grip my waist, his fingers splayed out protectively across my hip, supporting me. His body now stood flush to mine, hard muscle resting against soft curves.

My hands took on a life of their own, reaching out, my fingers sliding up his torso, desperate for contact. He hissed fiercely as my nails gently scratched against him, feeling the muscles of his stomach ripple and contract under my touch.

The sinews in his neck tightened as I reached my hands up still further, running them slowly across his shoulders before lacing my fingers through his hair, tugging gently at the wayward bronze strands, finally feeling their silky texture against my fingertips.

A strangled cry escaped him before he buried his face into my hair, breathing in deeply.

"Fuck, Bella," he murmured roughly into my hair, pulling me even closer, not a whisper of space between us, "I want you so badly…"

**A/N If you are kind enough to review for me and have a FF account I will try & brave my fear of technology and send you a teaser for chapter four… pretty please, with cookies?? Happy Holidays to all celebrating!**


	4. Pencil Skirts and Phone Calls

**Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, etc, I'm really grateful for every one of them. Dedication this chapter to **_**rpattz granny**_**, thank you for your reviews, I'm really sorry I couldn't get a teaser out to you, FF didn't give me an option of a reply button :-(**

**  
As always, please let me know what you think? S&S x**

**  
AH/OOC, rated M for both language and lemons.**

**  
Twilight character names and where appropriate canon words belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I now own more chocolate than a girl could possibly eat, seriously, I love Christmas presents…**

**  
Cullen Technologies Inc.**

**  
Chapter Four: Pencil Skirts and Phone Calls**

BPOV  


I awoke suddenly, gasping for breath, my heart racing, my body flushed. The fading memory of a gentle thud still echoed through my mind. The bed linen was in disarray, tangled around my waist, disturbed by my restless sleep. As I gathered the silky material into my arms, cocooning myself once again in its warmth, I glimpsed my book, spine bent back as it rested on the bare floorboards beside the bed where it had just fallen.

_What the…?_

_Fan – fucking - tastic, I think I just got fantasy cock-blocked by falling classic literature…_

My body explicitly recalled the textures and sensations it had been experiencing in my dream. Even without knowing his name I would recognise the emerald green intensity of his eyes in a heartbeat.

The memory of his skilful touch brought a blush to my face even as I recognised its inherent falseness.

If my body reacted so strongly to a subconscious fantasy of his long slender fingers stroking my face gently and holding me against him, then the thought of how it would feel if the circumstance were both made reality and allowed to continue without interruption compelled me to bury my face into my hands and whimper again, loudly this time. _I know_ _I would willingly give myself over to that experience…no questions asked… _

I had never before met someone able to elicit such strong emotions in me from a mere glance or an imagined touch. After Jake and my failed attempt at dating, and once settled at university, I agreed to being set up on a few blind dates by matchmaking friends eager to see me paired off successfully like themselves.

I wasn't entirely inexperienced; some bases had at least been reached during my admittedly still fairly limited dating history. I also wasn't a naïve fool, expecting a wedding night full of tweeting birds and cupid's arrow, but I guess unconsciously I was still awaiting the right guy.

Between the protective nature of Jake's friendship, chasing away with great glee anyone he felt unworthy of my affections, and what appeared, at least in my view to be a distinct lack of suitable candidates in the greater Chicago area, I just hadn't found anyone I considered worthy of sharing the experience with.

That was until recently.

_Now_ _I was just a constantly horny, recently turned twenty three, extremely sexually frustrated woman who dreamt about a guy with green eyes, but no name…_

I would be struck down for blasphemy if I said I'd never before imagined him touching me in such a way, many of my dreams over the last month, ever since that first glimpse had both his slim fingers and soft lips in starring roles. I had awoken desperate for release, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, panting and trembling with frustratingly unrequited desire on more than one occasion.

I tried to hold on to this night's dream a little longer; closing my lids tightly and picturing his hooded eyes, sensually darkening as he stalked toward me, his expression covetous as he drew me possessively into his embrace.

The memory of his exquisite scent washing over me, his cool breath swirling across my face as he delicately caressed my neck with his lips, made me shiver.

I began to squirm against the rumpled sheets, my inner thigh muscles tensing and releasing, pressing together, desperate for any form of friction to help relieve the ache building inside me. One hand slowly traced across the curve of my hips, trailing over my stomach, light goose bumps marking the passage of my fingers, before continuing upwards.

The tips of my fingers brushed against the swell of my breast, the nipple puckering and tightening as I imagined his hand in its place, stroking, pinching and twisting rhythmically.

The echo of his velvet smooth voice whispering words of want against my skin triggered a further rush of desire pooling within the apex of my thighs, my back arching languidly off the bed as my other hand began reaching down, brushing over the ruffles of my panties, feeling the silky fabric sliding across my heated skin. My fingers traced along the low waistband, dipping underneath the elastic and across the smooth expanse of bare skin towards…

_Oh for the love of all that is Holy… what in hell's name have I done recently to deserve this?_

My cell phone continued bleeping relentlessly, apparently completely uncaring about its frankly appalling timing. As I tried to calm my ragged breathing I debated whether to answer the call or just throw the damn thing against the wall.

Reluctantly I reached for the phone on my nightstand, checking the screen I could see the number was marked as unknown. I huffed in annoyance as I knew then I would have to answer, my details had been passed on by Ben to the HR department at C.T.I. and I didn't know if they could be calling to reschedule my interview or even inform me that sadly the position had already been filled, better luck next time.

As I didn't think a spot of heavy breathing down the phone would give a terribly good first impression, once I was a little more under control, I answered trying to keep a professional tone of voice.

My frustration at the whole damn morning was compounded by the nasal voice at the other end of the line proudly announcing a special deal for valued customers of my cell phone company if they signed up for a two year fixed contract, and would ma'am be interested in more details…?

I know they were only doing their job, I would normally have at least a modicum of sympathy for what I imagine would not be a terribly fulfilling job, but I'm afraid that was just the final breaking point for me. After I had…ahem…vented my feelings on the matter, using some vocabulary which I'm pretty sure would have earned me a smack upside the head from my late Grandma Marie I threw my phone down on the bed in absolute disgust.

It's quite amazing how one simple if annoying as hell phone call can repress any sexual urges a girl might have had. _I'm pretty sure you could market that as the next big contraceptive, avoid unwanted pregnancy by sexual abstinence due to telemarketers…hey, it could work…_

However much I wanted to finish what I had started, _shit with the way things were going I'd probably be happy to settle for even getting halfway there…_ unfortunately my untimely interruption had given me just enough time to contemplate the futility of my fantasies, a guaranteed mood killer if ever there was one.

A feeling of resignation swept through me as I rolled over to lie on my stomach and bury my face into my pillows unhappily, breathing in the scent of my shampoo which clung to the fabric. As far as Green Eyes was aware, I was just a clumsy, klutz of a girl who gawped at him, blushed at the slightest provocation, and served coffee in a shop she didn't work in.

I had to face facts, I knew absolutely nothing about the guy; for all I knew he could be married with several children, at the very least he would have been snapped up by a blonde, long legged model type long ago, there was absolutely no way a guy as gorgeous as him was going to be single, let alone be interested in someone like me.

I needed to get my head out of Bella fantasy land and fast. However much I secretly wanted to spend days, if not weeks playing with the pretty bronze haired, green eyed, velvet voiced, sexy man shaped entertainment of my imagination, I knew that I was just setting myself up for disappointment.

I had encountered enough problems finding a suitable man in real life, previous experience had at least taught me that much.

If I fixated all my hopes and desires on a fantasy version of the designer clad, out of my league, assuredly uninterested epitome of my darkest and deepest desires who, in reality I couldn't even speak to without looking a fool, I would in all likelihood never find anyone who could even hope to match up to my fantasy, let alone exceed it.

Reality came crashed down on me as I looked over to my alarm clock. I groaned as I realised there was no point in even trying to go back to sleep now, I might as well take a soak in the bath to help calm myself before I got ready to head over to Angela's shop, she was going to help me get ready for my interview and prep me with anything last minute that Ben thought might help.

I ran a warm bath, using plenty of my favourite spice and vanilla scented bath foam. Carefully tying my hair up to try and minimise the work Marcy would have to do later to recreate the sleek shiny 'do from yesterday I sank into the tub with a grateful sigh, sliding under the generously frothy layer of bubbles sparkling on the surface of the steaming water.

I turned my iPod up high as I soaked, deliberately focusing on singing along to my favourite playlist at the top of my voice. I'm sure the neighbours would agree, the sound wasn't pretty, in fact caterwauling would probably cover it nicely, but at least it was distracting me successfully from my thoughts.

After blotting my skin dry with the biggest fluffiest towel I could find, I hummed appreciatively while massaging a matching vanilla spice body lotion into every inch of my body while the skin was still warm.

The time of year meant that the colder air tended to dry out my skin more quickly than normal. I found that to keep my skin silky soft with just a hint of sheen, I needed to moisturise every day, and I loved the comforting yet sexy scent which enveloped me, but was subtle enough not to overwhelm me or anyone else nearby.

Once I was fully dry, I dressed in a comfortable pair of dark jeans, and a silver grey sweater with ballet flats, before packing up my interview outfit in a garment bag. After checking at least three times that I had spare hose, along with my makeup, lip balm and assorted paraphernalia, I realised I couldn't put off my impending doom any longer, locking up my apartment I headed out into the thankfully sunny day.

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

Angela seemed to have decided the best way to keep me occupied was to chat nonchalantly about innocent subjects, such as what I thought of the latest batch of chocolate peanut butter cupcakes. It worked up to a point, the mindless chatter keeping me relatively calm, at least until she began suddenly slipping in the odd tougher question, asking me in a stern voice about my _future career intentions_, or for my opinion on _what did I think I could_ _bring to the company?_

I knew she was trying to keep me focused and make sure I was prepared for anything, sadly however this technique only succeeded in making me feel more nervous. I ended up having to beg her to stop; somehow Angela had managed to perfect a scarily accurate imitation of a tough human resources interviewer and it was shredding what little amount there was left of my nerves.

Once I had changed into my new interview suit I felt a surge of confidence flow through me, the black fitted jacket emphasised my slim figure, cinching in at the waist and even I had to admit, peering round to check it out, the bow embellishment on the back of the skirt did some pretty amazing things for my ass. I found myself sauntering down the street, the combination of the tight pencil skirt and the high heels made my hips swing seductively as I walked.

Angela had done a great job on my makeup, my skin always looked pretty pale, but at least it was clear so I didn't need too much cover up. A palette of soft honey and taupe shadows subtly highlighted my chocolate brown eyes, along with dark brown eyeliner on the outer edges. A slick of mascara made my already long lashes brush against my cheekbones when I closed my eyes.

I'd never had much luck with wearing bright lipstick; the opportunities for leaving an embarrassing rim on a coffee cup, or even worse someone's cheek were just too much of a risk. My lips were fairly full and rosy coloured, the top lip just a little plumper than it should be, so I only wore a nude lipstick when forced to by Angela for a special occasion, otherwise I preferred a light gloss which matched their natural colour, or a simple strawberry flavoured balm to keep them soft and smooth.

Marcy had her straightening irons primed for my arrival at the salon, after spinning me around and nodding approvingly at both my outfit and Angela's handiwork she set to. In no time at all she was kissing me on the cheek, wishing me luck and ushering me to the door. I found myself back outside again, slowly sashaying a couple of blocks over to the huge building that contained the offices of Cullen Technologies Inc, a perfect fifteen minutes early for my interview.

With a quick smoothing down of my skirt over my thighs, a straightening of my jacket and a final few deep breaths I walked as confidently as possible through the revolving doors of the building, mercifully avoiding crashing into a few people milling around just inside, and into the lobby.

I nodded my head politely at the young, dark haired security guard situated inside the door; he grinned at me appreciatively, eyeing me up and down before he waved me on towards the reception area. My heels clicked loudly on the vast expanse of marble floor, accentuating my journey across the cavernous space as I headed towards the long, dark cherry wood reception desk, manned by no less than three beautifully turned out, perfectly coiffed women all clad in designer suits and sporting futuristic looking headpieces into which they murmured discretely.

_Holy crap, I'm glad I dressed up today… _

I'd been concentrating so hard on not tripping over and making an ass of myself that it took me a few moments to look around and take in the rest of the floor space. The reception area was situated next to a large bank of elevators, which were whisking a constant stream of people to the higher floors. Uncomfortable looking leather couches were arranged formally around several low coffee tables, presumably for visitors, and numerous doors lined the walls.

The centre of the building was open, a huge modern atrium of glass and steel, with gigantic vases of expensive looking flower arrangements artfully placed around the space, and large modern looking works of art hanging on the walls.

_Geez, this place is massive…_

I knew C.T.I. was one of the largest technology companies in the country, I just hadn't quite grasped how large that would make it, or that so many employees of the company were obviously based in this one building.

I waited for the nearest receptionist to look up at me before speaking.

"Good afternoon, I have an interview with Mr Banner at 2.30; my name is Bella Swan…"

The receptionist smiled politely, checking something on her computer screen before nodding at me.

"Certainly Ms Swan, if you could sign this book, I can give you a temporary visitor's badge, and I'll let Mr Banner know that you've arrived."

"Thank you."

After clipping the badge onto my jacket I was directed to take a seat on one of the couches, I was right, they were very uncomfortable. Perched awkwardly, I was looking around, still taking in the sheer size of the building when I spotted a familiar face.

"Ben," I waved excitedly at him as he approached from the elevator, before standing to give him a hug in greeting.

"Hey Bells… look at you, damn you look _hot _in that suit!" I blushed sheepishly in reply, smacking his arm lightly in protest.

"I notice Tyler the security guy is already drooling at you," he indicated with a smirk and a tilt of his head towards the guard who had waved me to the reception area earlier, he was still watching me from his position by the door. "I just wanted to come by and wish you luck, just remember to be your usual charming self and you'll be fine."

He smiled at me, patting my arm in a soothing way and then nodding his head in greeting to a man walking towards us.

"Hey, good timing, here he comes now, I can introduce you two," Ben shook the man's hand as he stopped in front of us.

"Bella, this is Mr Banner, the HR Director here at C.T.I. Bob this is Bella Swan, one of my most favourite people in the world, after Angela of course…" he winked in my direction as Mr Banner shook my hand, smiling warmly at me.

"Ms Swan, very nice to meet you, Ben has informed me that he thinks you would fit in very well here at C.T.I."

"Please, call me Bella; it's nice to meet you too."

"Well Bella, why don't I take you up to the HR department so that we can discuss things a little, we can get some coffee, and you never know, we might even be able to locate some cookies as well?"

I waved goodbye to Ben as he headed off in the opposite direction. Grabbing my purse I followed Mr Banner into the nearest elevator.

Once we were settled in his office on the fourth floor, Mr Banner pulled out some paperwork; I recognised the copy of my resume and the application form I had filled in Monday night with Ben.

I waited anxiously as he pressed a button on the intercom and asked for some coffee to be brought through before shuffling through the papers. Although I had done some part time office work during my degree, and was reasonably comfortable with most office technology, I was suddenly nervous of exactly how little working experience I had in the real world.

The shock I had felt at realizing the size of the company and sheer number of employees made further doubts creep into my mind, I was already sure they would need someone with a lot more professional experience than me, _you're out of your league here Swan..._

"So, I guess Ben has told you a little about the job and the company?" he peered over his glasses at me as he held the paperwork up in front of himself and waved it in my general direction.

"Yes, Sir, I understand that you have someone already working in a floating administrative position, but the workload is getting too much for one person, so you are looking for an additional employee, someone willing to pitch in and help wherever necessary?"

"Yes, that's right. I don't know if you are aware, but this is still a family run firm, unusual in this day and age I know, and we are very proud of that fact. The CEO of the company Carlisle Cullen is in the process of retiring and his youngest son Edward is taking over the position," I nodded my understanding to him.

"He has been working for an electronics company in Italy since he graduated five years ago; he took on the chief executive position over there two years ago."

_Holy crap, if he graduated five years ago he can't be more than 27 or 28. Becoming CEO of the family company... that's a huge responsibility to take on at such a young age…_

"As Edward, uh I mean Mr Cullen hasn't worked within C.T.I. before; the family are using his introduction as an opportunity to take stock of the entire company. I guess you could call it the benefits of a fresh pair of eyes. He has been recommending any changes he thinks will help keep us competitive in the current economic climate, increased efficiency in the offices, renegotiating contracts with some of our suppliers, that sort of thing."

"As you can imagine, just the paperwork alone has created a fairly large increase in the amount of administrative tasks needing to be performed, hence the requirement for an additional employee."

A quiet knock on the door signalled the arrival of coffee, and indeed, as promised a plateful of chocolate chip cookies.

"Ah, Jessica, come in," a short girl, around my age with wild, curly brown hair glanced at me curiously as she placed the coffee cups on the desk in front of us.

"Bella, this is Jessica Stanley, the current admin floater, Jessica, this is Bella Swan, who is here about the additional admin position," he smiled kindly in Jessica's direction as he continued, "we're hoping to have the position filled fairly quickly, so that you don't get completely overwhelmed by the workload."

Jessica looked me over appraisingly for a moment. Taking my hand to shake, she greeted me as she smiled politely in my direction, the smile didn't quite reach her eyes though.

After Jessica had left Mr Banner poured the coffee, indicating to me to help myself to sugar and cream.

"I apologise for the rather informal manner of this job interview, normally one of my assistant managers would conduct the interviews, and I wouldn't become involved until the much later stages of the procedure," he took a sip of his coffee before continuing, "but due to the rather urgent need to get the vacancy filled, along with Mr Cheney's glowing report on you I decided it was probably best to expedite the process."

I smiled, thanking Ben silently for all his hard work on my behalf. _He's definitely getting to play with the black lingerie set as a reward if I get this job… _

"I understand from your resume that you do have some experience in an office environment, obviously any appropriate training will be available, for example, if there was a piece of office machinery that you needed to operate, which you were unfamiliar with..."

I was in the middle of chewing a small bite of cookie; trying not to choke on a crumb I nodded my head again encouragingly. This seemed to satisfy Mr Banner as he continued talking happily.

"I'm not going to insult your intelligence by asking you whether you feel you are qualified to do the job, I'll be honest with you here Bella, the position is not necessarily going to be terribly exciting or dynamic, hell, it's probably going to be incredibly tedious at times…"

I was beginning to like Mr Banner more and more, I could see that we were going to get along just fine.

"What we are looking for is someone who is happy to pitch in wherever needed. The stated hours for the job description aretwenty a week, but there may well be occasions where additional hours would be required. If there was a critical deadline for example, of course in that case overtime would be paid. I hope that wouldn't be an issue for you?"

"Not at all," I shook my head, "I'm very happy to be flexible," I was certainly happy with the possibility of overtime, I would have to be even stricter with my writing schedule, but extra money was always welcome, one thing I've found is that it definitely made it easier to pay bills.

"The firm is very successful in its field, which is mainly down to the Cullen family, they treat all employees as a highly valued member of the team and in return they inspire great loyalty in their staff, indeed some have worked for the company for over thirty years."

"Now, the vast majority of the increased workload is currently backlogged within Mr Cullen's offices which are situated on the top floor of the building," he paused, looking thoughtfully at me, "actually… hold on… I'll find you something that will give you an idea of the company structure along with details of the locations of the different departments within the building."

Mr Banner began routing through a pile of papers on his desk, finally unearthing a company prospectus and a small staff handbook which he passed over to me.

"Here, take these to look through later, unfortunately we are still awaiting the latest versions back from the printers, so the information is a little out of date, these were issued before Mr Cullen's recent appointment."

I put my coffee cup back down on the desk between us before taking the two booklets and flicking through them briefly, it looked as if there were headshots and biographies of key employees along with background information about the company.

Balancing the booklets next to my purse I realised I was feeling a lot calmer now. Mr Banner didn't seem to need me to do very much during this interview. _Hands down, best job interview I've ever attended..._

"Due to the increase in work, Mr Cullen's PA Mrs Cope has officially requested further assistance from the admin team."

"Now, I need to check what she and Mr Cullen would prefer to do, but I would assume that they will want Jessica to focus on spending the majority of her time assisting Mrs Cope, therefore freeing up the various tasks she currently does for the additional floater position."

"I would certainly be happy to be placed wherever I was required."

"Excellent… you know… I agree with Ben's assessment, I think you could fit in very well here Bella."

"Thank you Sir, I'm glad you think that, it certainly sounds like an exemplary company to work for."

Mr Banner shuffled his papers around, appearing to be thinking for a moment or two, before leaning forward in his chair, tapping his fingers on the desk in front of him.

"As you know the vacancy was advertised internally within the company, a couple of other people did put forward recommendations and I interviewed the other candidates earlier today, just to make sure everyone was given a fair opportunity."

"I do need to run it past the executives, the Cullen family like to take a personal interest in all staff appointments, but I'm certainly happy to provisionally offer you the position, subject to their approval."

He smiled widely at my shocked expression; _wait a minute…_ _did I just get offered the job?_

"You are clearly an intelligent, personable young woman, Ben explained a little to me about your plans to become a novelist and I have no doubt you will be very successful in that endeavour. He speaks very highly of both your loyalty and friendship and I trust Ben's judgement implicitly."

I couldn't stop myself breaking into a huge smile as he continued speaking. I felt like I wanted to leap across the table and hug the man before calling Ben up and promising to buy him the entire lingerie store.

"Now, assuming the family are happy with my recommendations, we would like you to start as soon as possible?"

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, if the Cullen's _are_ agreeable to my appointment I would certainly be happy to start whenever it suits you." I was so excited I couldn't stop grinning at him as I spoke.

"Okay, I will speak to the family later this afternoon and will try to get back to you before the end of the day; I'm assuming we have your cell phone number on file?" I nodded as Mr Banner scanned through my resume.

"If everything is agreeable, perhaps you could come in on Friday sometime, just informally so that you can be shown around, meet a few people and so we can make sure all the paperwork is attended to."

"No problem, I do have a fairly clear schedule next week, I'm up to date on the freelancing I've been working on recently, so if it helps I can start properly on Monday morning?"

"That sounds perfect, the sooner we get you started the sooner everyone is happy!" Mr Banner smiled broadly at me; he looked relieved that I could accommodate his requests so easily.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to have to cut this interview a little short. I do apologise for throwing you out so rudely, unfortunately I'm due in a conference call in a few minutes time." He winked at me as I shook my head, laughing at his suddenly casual manner.

"I'll ask Jessica to take you back down to the reception area to be signed out."

We stood and shook hands before he ushered me out of his office and down the corridor, where Jessica was standing chatting with a blonde woman. After asking Jessica to escort me out Mr Banner thanked me warmly for my time, before turning and heading back to his office.

Jessica led the way back towards the elevators, I wasn't really paying too close attention, concentrating instead on the relief I felt at how well everything had gone, so it took me a few moments to realise she was chattering incessantly as we walked.

"I'm just so glad they are interviewing for the position, the work load is getting pretty excessive," I nodded, smiling politely, happy to let her just talk.

"I just _know_ Edward is going to want me to transfer to his office, I'm so excited, it will finally be a chance for us to spend some quality time together," she continued gleefully, squealing a little in her excitement.

_So Jessica is aware of the plan for the admin positions…_

"Oh, are you two seeing each other?"

**That's all folks, hope you like it, let me know… S&S x**


	5. Elevators and Couches

**A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted etc, I really appreciate the feedback. This is going to be a long old story, so it's taking me a while to set everyone up properly.**

**As always, please let me know what you think? S&S x**

**AH/OOC, rated M for both language and lemons.**

**Twilight character names and where appropriate canon words belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Cullen Technologies Inc.**

**Chapter Five: Elevators and Couches**

"I just _know_ Edward is going to want me to transfer to his office, I'm so excited, it will finally be a chance for us to spend some quality time together," she continued gleefully, squealing a little in her excitement.

_So Jessica is aware of the plan for the admin positions…_

"Oh, are you two seeing each other?"

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

I figured it would be a good idea to sound at least politely interested in Jessica's excited demeanour; she so obviously wanted to share.

_It's really none of my business but I guess it's probably not a good idea to upset a co-worker before I've even officially got the job…_

"Um, well, not technically I suppose, I mean…he's been so busy since he arrived in the country, you know…"

Jessica looked slightly sheepish as she spoke;

_hmm,_ _I wonder whether she's actually clued Mr Cullen in on their "relationship" yet…_

She raised her chin defiantly then, her voice gaining volume and a ring of conviction in her tone. It sounded like she was trying to persuade herself of the truth in her words as she spoke them, "but I'm sure it's only a matter of time. I've spoken to him on several occasions, and he's taken my cell phone number, I told him to ring me any time he wants…"

_Why do I get the suspicion her number was handed over to him whether he wanted it or not… _

I tuned Jessica's voice out again when she began gushing about how utterly gorgeous he was, all toned body, long legs and sexy hair and how fate was playing perfectly into her hands, getting the two of them together at long last.

I had heard enough from Ben and Angela over the last couple of days to know that this seemed to be the reaction of pretty much any woman under the age of fifty who worked at C.T.I. even the ones who were supposed to be happily married.

_I'm really not going to get involved, I just want to get the job, do the job, earn the money, pay the bills, and write the book… _

Once the elevator reached the ground floor, Jessica seemed to come to her senses a little, she stepped out through the doors in front of me, smiled vaguely in my direction and waved her hands airily towards the reception desk.

"There you go, um, if you just tell the receptionist that you are finished here and give her your temporary badge, she will ask you to sign out in the visitor's book and you'll be free to go."

"Thank you, thanks for escorting me down Jessica."

"No problem, have a nice day," she mumbled back, her attention now seemingly back on her plan to ensnare Edward Cullen.

_I wonder how long it'll be until she starts choosing wedding venues…_

She waved me vaguely in the direction of the reception desk again, before turning back to the bank of elevators. I took that as my dismissal and began my journey back across the marble floor, reaching in my purse for my cell phone to send a quick message to Angela, letting her know I was on my way.

I only managed to take half a dozen steps towards the desk, before I had even been able to find my cell I was distracted by the sight unfolding before me.

A woman was heading towards me from the direction of the revolving doors which marked the entrance to the building; she appeared to be struggling to balance several cardboard boxes and files held haphazardly in her outstretched arms, as she neared me I could see she was rapidly losing control over them.

Nobody else seemed to notice her, as I glanced around, people seemed oblivious to her predicament, some swerved automatically around her without even looking up, intent only on continuing on their way undisturbed even while she struggled.

I dashed forward, not wanting her to drop the whole lot, which by my reckoning looked likely to happen in about ten seconds time.

"Here, let me help you with those, you look like you are struggling a bit." I stopped in front of her, reaching up to steady the topmost file which appeared most in danger of falling.

"Oh, you're an angel, thank you so much," the voice came out slightly muffled as she was half hidden behind the tall tower of files, "I was sure I could handle them, but I got knocked into as I walked which just dislodged my carefully arranged stack," she laughed wryly as I tucked my purse under my arm before taking the top three files from her.

"Here, let's put them down for a second," the woman reached the reception desk as she spoke, stacking the boxes up on the counter as the nearest receptionist watched curiously.

"Oh, that's better, my arms were killing me, note to self, do not try to carry so much in one go next time…"

Now that I could see her clearly, I estimated she was in her late fifties, she had a purple silky top under a smart dark grey suit, her hair was reddish in colour, and as with all the women I had noticed in the building, it was perfectly styled.

_What is it with these women; this job is going to cost me a fortune in hairdressing bills, Marcy's going to love me…_

She smiled widely at me, a genuine, _I'm pleased to see you _smileand I couldn't help grinning back.

"Do you have a minute; I don't suppose I could impose on you to help me carry these damn things…?" She grimaced towards the offending boxes and files before pulling an apologetic face at me.

"Oh, um, well, I don't know…" her face fell slightly as I spluttered in reply.

"It's ok… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked… don't worry… thank you for helping me earlier…" She shook her head, her voice petering out as she became suddenly fixated on her shoes, her forehead creasing in a slight frown.

"Oh no… no… not at all… I want to help, I just… don't know if I'm allowed..." I blushed as I tried to stammer out an explanation.

"I just finished a job interview with Mr Banner and I'm supposed to be signing out at the reception desk, I only have a temporary visitor's pass you see, and I don't want to get into trouble…"

"_Ohh… I understand…_ I'm sure that's not going to be a problem though…" she nodded her head happily at me, her face brightening again as she spoke. Turning to face the receptionist who was still watching us; she called back over her shoulder to me, "what's your name?"

"It's Bella, Bella Swan."

Leaning over the desk, she smiled down at the receptionist, "Hi Sally, um, could you please note in the visitor's book that Bella Swan is still in the building, she is being kind enough to help me carry some things up to the office," she turned to wink at me before continuing, "I promise faithfully I'll escort her back downstairs myself once we are done."

The receptionist smiled back at her, "sure, no problem, I'll make a note in the book for you."

With that the red haired woman started picking up and arranging half the files into my outstretched arms, between us we were able to stack them into two far more manageable piles before she led the way back to the elevators.

My vision was partially obscured by the stack of files in my arms, luckily I was just able to see the back of her head so I followed as closely as I could, trying not to trip over my own feet as I walked, as well as not lose her in the crowds of people entering and exiting the elevators.

I was surprised when we walked past all of the nearest elevators, even though there were plenty with open doors accepting new passengers. We finally stopped in front of the door to the elevator that was the last in the row, the door opening immediately the button was pressed; e_fficient…hmm, I guess it was already waiting on the ground floor… _

Once inside I noticed it was a rather different style to the one I had been in earlier on the way to Mr Banner's office. That had been a fairly ordinary, standard grey box, a handrail running around the middle of the space and extremely unflattering mirrors lining the wall above the rail.

This was much plusher, it looked more like it belonged in the middle of a five star hotel, all posh carpets, soft lighting and even a velvet covered chaise running along the back wall in case the occupant felt a little faint and needed to rest.

The woman standing beside me must have noticed my puzzled expression behind the stack of files.

"It's an express elevator, it only stops on certain floors," she explained, "it just means we don't have to spend ages stopping at all the other floors on our way up." She shrugged her shoulders casually as she watched the floor numbers climb rapidly on the electronic display beside her.

_Okay…who is this woman and where the hell are we going…?_

_~~~~~~**~~~~~~_

A gentle chime which rung around the inside of the elevator announced our arrival, _wherever that might be…_

_Damn, even the dinging noise is nicer in here than in the other elevator, much softer, more melodic_… _this must be the crème de la crème of elevators; maybe it's won an award, best elevator in the greater Chicago area…_

_Shit, I really need to get a life… am I seriously having a discussion with myself about elevators?_

Coming to, I realised the door had opened already; the red haired woman had exited and was now standing in another entrance lobby. A miniaturised version of the reception desk on the ground floor was on the right hand side of the space, a long corridor full of dark wood panelled doors stretched away into the distance.

She was watching me curiously; her eyebrows rising questioningly as my ridiculous internal monologue droned on unabated. _At least I think it's internal…_ A blush was flooding my face to my roots but I tried to smile reassuringly at her, _honestly you haven't just invited a lunatic with an elevator fetish up to your office…_ though sheer embarrassment at my behaviour probably meant I look more like I have lockjaw.

"Sorry, um… I spaced out there for a minute…"

"No problem, so… do you want to get out…?" She smirked at me as I blushed even more, realising that I was still standing in front of the open door, "I mean, if you prefer you can just spend the rest of the afternoon in the elevator, riding up and down, the chaise is pretty comfy. I really don't mind, but I do make a mean cup of coffee… if you'd prefer…?"

Shaking my head at my truly pathetic behaviour I finally stepped out of the elevator, thankful that it hadn't just given up, shut the doors and whisked me back downstairs again while I was…um… otherwise occupied.

I followed my new mystery friend down the corridor, past the empty reception desk. At first sight the place appeared deserted, not another soul on the floor. Reaching the far end of the corridor and walking through the door there my mouth gaped open as I took in the space before me.

A large open plan office was laid out before me, with a further door in the far wall leading to what looked like a huge suite of executive offices several times the size of my own apartment. The walls to the left and right of the space were floor to ceiling windows, the blinds pulled fully back, letting light flood in as well as showcasing some incredible views across Chicago.

Peering cautiously out of the window, trying not to look down in case I got dizzy, I guessed we must be fairly near the top of the building, we were so high up. The late afternoon sun was glinting off the glass windows of other nearby offices, throwing an orangey red glow which warmed the luxuriously carpeted space.

I copied the woman still walking in front of me as she headed towards a desk in one corner of the main room and began stacking the boxes and files we'd been carrying onto it. Just as we finished unloading the files her attention was caught elsewhere; her head swivelling towards the door with the large suite of offices beyond. Frowning towards it and then looking at me she put her finger to her lips to hush me and gestured towards a nearby chair for me to sit.

Her face held a curious mixture of expressions, both annoyance and resignation, combined with a healthy dose of smirk. I watched, intrigued as she walked towards the open door, stopping nearby, folding her arms in front of herself and tapping one elegantly shoed foot while clearing her throat in a rather over exaggerated manner.

A small squeak of surprise from the office was followed shortly after by a woman with pale, almost platinum blonde hair and watery blue eyes, I recognised her immediately; she had gotten into the elevator at the same time as me when Mr Banner had escorted me to his office for my interview earlier.

"Ah, Lauren…" my new friend said dryly, "how can I help you today?"

"Oh, uh, hi… I was actually just looking for Edward's cell phone number…" She was trying to sound nonchalant while looking nervously around, her eyes narrowing as she saw me sitting in the corner of the office, before bringing her gaze back to the woman standing patiently in front of her.

Lauren had a slightly guilty expression on her face but I had to give her some credit; she appeared to be attempting to stand her ground while being caught in a position that was somewhat suspect, although by the look on the other woman's face, not entirely unusual. She drew herself up to her full height and squared her shoulders before continuing.

"Edward and I have been working closely together on the Leaman Account recently, I've been having a few issues on one of the strategies they mentioned and I thought if I could maybe chat it through with Edward… get his feedback on the situation…it would help me to understand a little better exactly what the client wants…"

My mystery friend arched one eyebrow questioningly at her but didn't speak, so Lauren presumably decided it was safe to continue,

"I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind, I mean, I was going to get the number from him last time we met, but he had to suddenly dash off to an urgent meeting…"

Spotting the puzzled expression which came over Lauren's face as she recalled his behaviour at their last meeting, I bit my lip to try and stop myself laughing out loud. I also decided the view out of the window was suddenly fascinating. A rather fake sounding coughing fit alerted me to the fact I wasn't the only person in the room struggling to control the urge to laugh.

Once she had taken a few sips of water from a nearby glass my new friend managed to calm down enough to speak.

"Well Lauren, I'm sure _Mr Cullen… _will be thrilled by your dedication to the Account. As you know he is rather busy at the moment attending various out of state meetings. Because of the vast number of people all needing his time, he has asked that all correspondence is routed through me for the foreseeable future. I'm co-ordinating issues and questions for him to deal with, to hopefully minimise unnecessary disruptions."

_Holy Crap, if these are Edward Cullen's offices, then this must be the top floor, and I guess that must be Mrs Cope…_

Lauren looked rather downhearted at this new development, I was sure she was about to start arguing her case for being the exception to the rule, but she didn't get further than opening her mouth to reply.

"As that is the case for everyone, it's probably best if you email me a brief explanation of the issues you are having and I can ensure that Mr Cullen is informed of the matter."

Mrs Cope, _I assume…_ smiled politely at Lauren before gently ushering her towards the elevator at the end of the long corridor.

"Now, if that's all dear, I do have rather a lot of work to get through before the end of the day, I look forward to receiving your email shortly."

Once Lauren was safely bundled into the elevator and sent on her way downstairs, Mrs Cope headed back towards me, breathing out a large sigh of relief and rolling her eyes while shaking her head at me. I couldn't stop myself from laughing once she came into view and she joined in, collapsing into a nearby chair and swiping under her eyes with the back of her fingers to clear the tears that were forming.

"Ben mentioned that Mr Cullen was having some issues with um, enthusiastic female staff since he moved over here, are they always like that?"

"Ben?"

"Oh, sorry, I should have explained myself better, I'm friends with Ben Cheney, from your IT department, and I figured if this is Edward Cullen's office, you are probably going to be Mrs Cope?"

"Ahh… that explains why I recognised your name, I've certainly heard Ben mention a Bella Swan before, yes, I'm Shelly Cope. It's lovely to officially meet you dear, I feel like I know you already, Ben is terribly fond of you, you know…"

"He's one of my favourite people as well, he helped get me the job interview I just had with Mr Banner, for the floating admin position."

I suddenly remembered what Mrs Cope had just said to Lauren and straightened up in my chair, conscious of not wanting to take up too much of her time. "Um, I don't want to stop you if you have a lot of work to get through this afternoon, I can go, or… is there anything I can help with…?"

Mrs Cope didn't answer immediately and instead gestured for me to follow her towards a small kitchen area on the other side of the room where an expensive looking coffee machine stood. It had so many buttons and levers it rivalled Angela's and I was immediately intimidated.

"Not at all, I only said that to get her to leave, and besides I did promise coffee. We got this machine in for Mr Cullen, apparently he became rather addicted to good coffee while working in Italy and this was Carlisle's "welcome to the office" present for him. Now, how did the interview go?"

"Pretty good I think, actually Mr Banner says he is going to check with the family about me as they like to be involved with staff appointments, so fingers crossed, I could really use this job."

After asking me for my preference, Mrs Cope nodded approvingly at my choice of strong and unfussy. She spent a few minutes pulling levers, pressing buttons and generally working the machine in the manner of a professional barista before producing two large mugs of caffeinated heaven, just the aroma wafting over was enough to relax me.

I gladly followed her over to what looked like an area for waiting visitors. We flopped onto a couple of couches, _mmm,_ _these are a lot more comfortable than the ones downstairs…_resting the drinks on a low table in front of us.

"You know, I think today is just getting better and better…" I looked up as Mrs Cope spoke, one finger thoughtfully tapping against her bottom lip as she scrutinized me.

"If you are going to be employed for the additional admin position at C.T.I. then I think it's probably best if we put in a request to HR for you to work on this floor with me… that is, if you'd be agreeable… I promise I'm not too much of an ogre!"

I laughed as Mrs Cope pulled a stern face and wagged her finger at me, pretending to scold me before she grinned and sipped her coffee, sighing happily and leaning her head against the back of the couch briefly.

"Um, well Mr Banner said he thought you and Mr Cullen would probably want Jessica Stanley to work up here. I know Jessica is super excited at the idea of transferring over, I met her earlier and she couldn't stop talking about it," I smirked at Mrs Cope as I spoke.

Mrs Cope's eyes widened and she groaned loudly, "that's exactly why I think placing you up here would be a much better option; I already spend at least half of my time here just rescuing Mr Cullen from the grasp of various, well… let's just say fervent admirers like Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory…"

"We definitely need some extra help up here, I'm beginning to drown under the extra paperwork, but I've been putting it off as long as possible, knowing Jessica would be the likely option. I'm sure she's a nice enough girl, but she is um… overly keen on Mr Cullen. I think he's already scared to come out of his office sometimes, if Jessica was located up here all the time he would never get any peace."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing loudly as Mrs Cope explained the predicament, "well, I've never seen the poor guy, so I don't know what draws people to him, but I'm happy to work wherever I'm placed, I just want to keep out of trouble, do a good job and earn some money."

"Hmm, he is gorgeous, I mean I've been happily married for nearly thirty years, and even I can see the attraction, just don't let my husband know I said that," she winked, "it's just none of them seem to take the time to realise that underneath the packaging he is also a person, not just a pretty face."

"I've worked for the Cullen family for more years than I care to admit to and I've watched all three of the kids grow up. Esme would bring them into the office sometimes when they were younger and of course Alice & Emmett have worked within the company for the last few years."

"I used to be Carlisle's PA and transferred to work for Edward when he began, I know it's been difficult for him, he was based in Italy for five years or so and I think his entire life was established there. As I understand it he would come back a few times a year to see his family, but otherwise he was settled over there. It must be a real culture shock to move back to Chicago, he is also so very young to be taking on such a huge responsibility..."

"That's what I thought when Mr Banner told me about him…"

"Yes, I know that Carlisle had hoped Edward would work his way up into the position over the last few years, but after he graduated he moved almost immediately to Italy instead, I know both Carlisle and Esme are just thrilled they have finally persuaded him to move back home," she smiled fondly.

A faint "ding" from the elevator down the corridor warned us of an imminent new arrival. Mrs Cope continued to sit and sip her coffee so I stayed seated but couldn't help feeling nervous when I recognised the approaching figure as Carlisle Cullen.

_Holy Crap, I haven't even got the job yet and already I'm sprawled on the visitor's couch, drinking coffee and stopping Mrs Cope from getting on with her work…_

Carlisle Cullen was just like the rest of his family, amazingly good looking. The charity event photo's I'd seen in the papers recently didn't do him any form of justice; he looked even younger in reality, not a single grey hair marring his pale blonde mane, his intense blue eyes sparkling merrily as he walked over to Mrs Cope and bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Mrs Cope, slacking off again are we…?" He winked at her as she gave him a light smack upside the head in reply.

"Hmm, just for that I might refuse to make you a coffee Carlisle…" she huffed in mock annoyance, "and you know whenever you try and use that machine you've only ever managed to break it…"

"Damn, you really do hold power over me woman…" Carlisle Cullen held his hands in front of him, in a gesture of supplication while looking pleadingly at her.

Mrs Cope just laughed at his expression before gesturing towards the couch and heading towards the coffee machine again. As she walked she called back over her shoulder, "Carlisle, this is Bella Swan, she has just interviewed for the admin position…"

"Mr Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please, call me Carlisle, it's lovely to meet you too Bella." He shook my hand firmly and smiled at me as he spoke.

"I'm sorry I can't stay too long, I was just hoping to scrounge a coffee. As a matter of fact, I'm actually due to meet with Bob Banner shortly; apparently he wants to tell me about a young lady by the name of Bella who he interviewed earlier about a certain admin vacancy…" he grinned in my direction as I blushed, dipping my head shyly and focusing my attention on my mug of coffee like it could give me the answers to all the unanswered questions of the universe.

Mrs Cope walked over with another mug which she placed in front of Carlisle before retaking her seat.

"I was just telling Bella how she would be a great addition to the office; I think she could definitely be a good fit on this floor…"

_Why does everyone who works here think I would be such a good fit…? First Ben, then Mr Banner, now Mrs Cope…?_

Mrs Cope & Carlisle Cullen exchanged a look as I watched on in confusion. They seemed to be having some sort of secret conversation without using any words. I had no idea what she meant by being a good fit, but it didn't sound as if there would ever be a dull day working in this office.

"If I get the job, I'm quite happy to work wherever it's thought I could be put to best use, I really don't want to upset anyone or tread on someone's toes though, I'm certainly not looking to make enemies."

"This is where I thought you could come in Carlisle, if you're agreeable?" Carlisle nodded to Mrs Cope to continue.

"Apparently Jessica Stanley is pretty excited at the thought of transferring up here…"

Carlisle chuckled quietly as Mrs Cope spoke, "I thought that if you were perhaps to explain to Bob how valued she was in the work she does currently… after all, it doesn't really make sense to have to train up a new recruit for all the different aspects of her current position, only to have to train Jessica for the position up here as well…"

Mrs Cope looked at Carlisle with a hopeful expression; he looked thoughtful for a moment, eyeing me while rubbing his chin with one hand, and then taking a gulp of coffee, before nodding again.

"Yes, I think I can work that, I tell you what, I'll maybe bring it up as my own…innocent thoughts… on the matter… avoid getting you or Bella involved with the decision, that way at least Jessica can blame me if she wants, rather than getting uptight about it with either of you…"

Mrs Cope smiled happily at Carlisle, "you see… that's why I stuck around working for you for such a long time, you always agree to what I want!"

"Thank you, Mrs Cope, I'm so flattered you enjoy my company so much," he replied dryly, a wry smile on his face.

Mrs Cope laughed at the expression on his face, he pouted at her before rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

As she continued to tease him I could see how close their relationship was. I understood Mr Banner's earlier comment about how the family inspired loyalty from everyone that worked for them; I could only hope that everyone in the family was so easy to get on with.

Carlisle headed back to the elevator soon after, clutching his coffee mug appreciatively and promising that I would see him again soon. He told me that Alice and Emmett would be back in the office if I did come in at some point on Friday so I was bound to meet them then as well.

I couldn't help but be surprised at how relaxed everyone was, and how easy it was to get on with them. Normally being around new people made me a little hesitant and nervous; it always took me a while to feel comfortable.

However much I had grown in confidence over the years, especially with the support of my group of friends in Chicago, I still tended to feel somewhat shy when put in an unfamiliar situation, but within the space of one afternoon I felt accepted into a completely new environment by people I would usually feel intimidated by. I only hoped I would be able to live up to their expectations and do a good job.

"Mrs Cope, I hope you don't mind but can I ask you a question, just something which has been confusing me?"

I continued speaking as she nodded encouragingly, "It's just, why do you call Carlisle by his first name, but he calls you Mrs Cope?" she smiled and nodded knowingly at me as I spoke, "and I noticed that Jessica and Lauren both called your boss Edward but you corrected Lauren and earlier Mr Banner kind of corrected himself…calling him Mr Cullen. I just don't want to screw up and speak out of turn…"

"I suppose it is a bit confusing," she laughed, "don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough."

"As I said, I've worked for the family for a long time now and watched the kids grow up. When Esme first began bringing them in to see Carlisle she taught them to call me Mrs Cope, I guess in deference to me. Since then everyone in the family just followed suit and called me Mrs Cope, even though 'most everyone else is on first name terms. I'm happy to answer to Shelly, hell, I'll answer to most things, but as I've worked here so long it just seems to have spread throughout the company…"

"Mr Cullen?"

"Well, since Mr Cullen began working here he's been careful to be particularly formal with everyone, I mean obviously he speaks with his family using their first names, but everyone else is strictly Mr, Mrs, etc. I guess that's what he feels most comfortable with, so we try and encourage everyone to go along with his preferences."

"Everyone else seems to be pretty relaxed around here?"

"Yeah, to be honest, I'm not sure why he does it. I don't know if he's just trying to keep everyone at a safe distance. It probably makes sense really; the way the women around here swoon at the mere sound of his voice, keeping a level of formality about things helps him maintain a professional working environment."

I nodded my understanding of the logic behind her thoughts as she continued, "we're all hoping that as he settles in he becomes comfortable enough to maybe relax things a little."

We continued chatting for a while longer, Mrs Cope had met Angela on a few C.T.I. social occasions that Ben had taken her to and they had gotten on well, she promised to join me for lunch at the coffee shop with them when I had officially started at C.T.I.

Once we had finished our drinks I took the mugs over to the kitchen area and rinsed them out, stacking them on the stainless steel rack to dry. Mrs Cope and I swapped cell phone numbers, agreeing to speak after Mr Banner had hopefully contacted me about the position.

True to her word, she escorted me back down to the reception desk, surprising me by pulling me into a hug when we parted, telling me how much she was looking forward to having me working in the office with her and promising to treat me to lunch in the on-site restaurant on Friday to celebrate.

Looking at my watch I realized how late it was, night was already falling outside the plate glass windows, soft lighting brightened the lobby from within, the works of art hanging around the walls highlighted individually.

I had been hanging out on the top floor for a couple of hours without even noticing the time passing by. After signing out with the receptionist I pulled out my phone to send a quick text to Angela, to let her know that as I was so much later than I'd expected, I would wait in the lobby for Ben as he should be finishing soon and I would hopefully be able to catch a lift with him.

I had forgotten that I had put my phone onto "silent" earlier, as I hadn't wanted it to interrupt during my interview; during the afternoon I had received several text messages and a recent voicemail.

The text messages were from Angela, Jake and Seth all wishing me luck for the interview and wondering how I had gotten on, I knew I would be seeing them all shortly and could tell them all about it, so I just sent the text to Angela, before listening to the voicemail.

"_Hello Bella, this is Bob Banner from C.T.I. I've just spoken to Carlisle Cullen about the admin vacancy, and I'm delighted to say he agrees with my assessment and is happy for me to offer you the position; he did have an interesting suggestion about the way to split the responsibilities between yourself and Jessica Stanley, if you are still agreeable to accepting the position please could you give me a call back and we can arrange a time for you to pop in on Friday, so we can discuss things further then."_

_Holy crap, it looks like I have a new job…_

****

A/N Edward apologises for his absence for the last couple of chapters, unfortunately he's been tied up at work recently… He should be making an appearance after a couple more chapters and believe me when I say he just won't shut up, I've been busy writing an EPOV of some future events… *fans self*, its making me rather hot and bothered.

**Reviewers get Edward all tied up in a location of their choosing… just an option…**


	6. Conversations and Introductions

**I'm posting this earlier than usual as a special thank you to all the kind people who have reviewed, alerted etc. You see the power you have over me... Sorry I haven't answered everyone yet, I thought you would prefer me to get this out instead…Tamilya honey, your Edward is in the post, with a big bow wrapped around him, I promise! :-) **

**  
I know some people have questions re Edward / Bella finally meeting officially, please, please, please read the authors note at the end; it should hopefully clear things up.**

**  
Outfits etc on my profile. As always, I'd love to know what you think? S&S x**

**  
AH/OOC, rated M for both language and lemons.**

**  
Twilight character names and where appropriate canon words belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Full disclaimer is on Chapter One.**

**  
Cullen Technologies Inc.**

**  
Chapter Six: Conversations and Introductions**

Thursday went by in a blur of activity, time slipping rapidly through my fingers like sand. After catching a lift home from C.T.I. with Ben on Wednesday night we celebrated my good fortune by sprawling on Ben and Angela's couches, huge amounts of Chinese takeout spread out on the coffee table in front of us. Jake turned up again just in time to eat; apparently it wasn't just my cooking that he had a sixth sense about…

I spent the rest of the evening filling everyone in on the exceptionally Bella friendly interview I had experienced, along with the meeting of Mrs Cope. I told Ben that I would definitely be shopping for his reward at the weekend and he should shortly expect some new lacy, silky lingerie to entertain him.

Jake was a little worried when he first heard me talking. He made a big play of scooting to the furthest edge of the couch away from Ben, a wide eyed look of panic on his face. Although Ben was quick to reassure him, it took a while and several beers to calm him down; I think Jake was getting worried he might be called on to model the stuff himself.

Angela was really pleased I had got on so well with Mrs Cope; she thought the introduction to both Lauren and Jessica sounded hilarious.

I warned her we might have to put our heads together to come up with a slightly more suitable strategy for assisting Mrs Cope in the task of discouraging unwanted admirers. Although I was practised in the art of thwarting groupies when dealing with Jake, I didn't think my usual methods would be entirely appreciated when dealing with Edward Cullen.

From what I had heard from Mrs Cope the idea of me "rescuing him" by attempting to seductively wrap myself around him and stake a possessive claim over both his body and his personal space would probably be the thing that sent him over the edge, running and quite possibly screaming for the next available flight out of the country.

I spoke to Mr Banner the next morning and arranged to go into the offices at 11am on Friday to be shown around. He talked at length about Carlisle's brilliant suggestion of keeping Jessica working in her current position, as she was already so good at the job; I was careful not to let on that I already knew about this alternate plan and just happily agreed to do whatever they preferred. I was conscious of crossing my fingers, hoping desperately that Jessica wouldn't take her disappointment out on me.

I spent the rest of Thursday doing laundry, cleaning my apartment and trying to get as much work done on my manuscript as possible. I was planning on heading out on Saturday to pick up a few more items of work suitable clothing to keep me going, at least until my first pay check. I knew I only owned a few items that would be suitable for a smart office environment but as I was luckily the same size as Angela, I raided her closet as well.

On Thursday evening I tucked myself up on my couch, wrapped up snugly in my favourite soft throw as I emailed my mom Renee to let her know my news. Since she had married Phil a few years back they had become pretty nomadic. Although they were based first in Phoenix and later Jacksonville, Phil's work as a minor league baseball player took him all over the country and Renee had been keen to take the opportunity to travel with him.

Phil was a good few years younger than Renee; I think secretly she liked the idea of calling him her toy-boy. According to her most recent emails, he was looking to get more into coaching as his playing career began to decline, I know Renee was hoping he would be able to get a position somewhere nearer me in Chicago. I missed them both a lot, but admittedly the opportunity for more impromptu visits was both exciting and terrifying at the same time.

Knowing full well my mother's rather scatterbrained approach to life I was aware of how lucky she was that Phil was such an easy going character, willing to put up with some of her more daft schemes as well as deal with the practical details in life.

Things like remembering to pay bills and go grocery shopping had never appeared very high on Renee's list of priorities and I had learnt at an early age how to run a household as efficiently as possible on very little money as well as look after both myself and her.

I loved her, daft as she could be so I didn't mind, although it almost felt as if I were the adult and she the child in the relationship. At least passing on that mantle to Phil in my junior year when I moved in with my dad Charlie meant I could concentrate fully on my studies, happy in the knowledge that at least she wouldn't starve or get evicted.

I re-read my last email from Renee before composing a reply, although I loved her to bits and missed hearing her voice as often, relying mainly on email meant a much easier and more frequent correspondence. Renee's ability to lose her cell phone or forget to charge it was legendary in our family.

I had spent too much time in the past ringing round desperately trying to find why she wasn't answering her cell for days at a time, only to be informed that _this time _she may have dropped it in a petting tank at the aquarium where visitors could stroke some of the more gentle sea creatures, apparently the phone didn't survive that encounter unscathed…

In her last email Renee had reminded me that she and Phil were due to fly in to visit me for the Thanksgiving holiday in a few weeks time. I normally traded off Thanksgiving and Christmas between Renee and Charlie, and this year I was due to go and see Charlie in Forks for Christmas.

I was looking forward to seeing my mom; it had been a while since we had gotten together, especially with the current price of air tickets. Depending on Phil's schedule sometimes they would come and see me, other times I would fly out to see them wherever they happened to be.

When it was my turn to see Charlie I usually flew out to Forks to visit, after so many years alone he was comfortably stuck in a routine. Being both the Chief of Police for the tiny town of Forks, Washington and the only single man within his department meant he preferred to cover as many of the holiday shifts as he could for the other members of his team, allowing them to spend time with their younger family members.

Forks was such a tiny place, with everyone knowing each other there wasn't too much in the way of actual crime for him to deal with, he spent most of his time playing cards and making sure the kids of La Push Reservation didn't get too exuberant when cliff diving. An occasional speeding ticket for a tourist passing through was about as exciting as it got, and it suited him just fine.

Because of his generous, kind hearted nature, even when I was staying with him I usually ended up having to make my own entertainment for much of the visit. I didn't take it personally. I knew how much Charlie cared about me; we just didn't need touchy feely in-depth conversations about our emotions that would be incredibly awkward for both of us. We just took it as read that we loved each other.

We tended to show how we felt in practical ways, so whenever I was visiting I would cook as many dishes as I could stock his freezer with while I was there and he would make me coffee and toast in bed every morning before heading into the station.

When I still owned my ancient red beat up truck he had bought from Billy as a moving in present for me, I never needed to buy new winter tires or check the oil and water, things would always be taken care of without me even mentioning them.

Unfortunately the cold Chicago winters were the downfall of the truck, there was only so much Jake could do to keep it running and eventually it had to be retired permanently. I had been surviving without a car recently, unable to justify the cost. Most places I needed to go to were within walking distance, or I could follow the age old but success route of swapping lifts for home cooked dinners with friends.

Luckily most times I visited Charlie over the holidays Jake and at least some of the rest of my friends would be visiting their relatives at the same time, so I was never short of company. Groups tended to congregate together at La Push for bonfire parties on the cliffs, Charlie got on well with everyone on the reservation so was always happy to meet up there for a few beers after he'd finished at the station.

After emailing Renee with my news I called Charlie to let him know;

"_Hey Char...um, Dad…"_

"_Hey Bells, good to hear from you, how are you?" _I could hear the television on in the background, along with a deep voice muttering something unintelligible.

"_Pretty good thanks; is that Billy I can hear with you?"_

Charlie had a lifelong friendship with Jake's dad Billy, they both enjoyed the simple pleasures in life, as long as there was beer in the fridge, sport on the television and fishing available nearby they were contented.

"_Yep, I picked him up earlier, we stopped at the diner for some food and there's a game starting shortly…"_

"_Hmm, I hope you ate some vegetables with your dinner, and no, fries don't count…"_

I knew from experience Charlie eyed anything green and leafy with great suspicion. Toast, bacon and eggs were about the only things he could cook with any degree of success and steak and fries was about as complicated as his palate could cope with.

"_I had dinner with Jake last night, he's doing well. Say "hi" to Billy for me; I hope his leg is feeling a little better…"_

Billy had been recently confined to a wheelchair due to complications of diabetes; I knew the recent colder weather would have been making the pain worse.

"_Will do Bells, how is it going in the big city?"_

"_I've got some good news actually; you remember Ben works for Cullen Tech?"_

"_Yeah, he's something clever to do with computers, right?"_

"_Yep, well he heard about a job opening there, he managed to get me an interview yesterday afternoon and they've offered me the position, I start on Monday!" _I said excitedly.

"_Oh Bells, that's fantastic, I'm really proud of you, you're going to do brilliantly…" _

The pride in his voice was obvious as he spoke. I'd always been grateful for my parent's unconditional support, whatever my ambitions were. They were both so different in their approach to life; Renee was a free spirit, go with the flow kind of person while Charlie was a lot more cautious, but they both generously allowed me the freedom to pursue my own dreams in my own way.

"_I admit I had been getting a little concerned about how your bank account was holding up, are you still going to have enough time to work on your manuscript?"_

Both Renee and Charlie were proud of my decision to stay in Chicago after graduating and my ambitions to be a published writer. However they also realistically knew I would still need to earn enough funds to support myself in the meantime, at least until I could get my manuscript finished and hopefully get the interest of an agent.

Between Renee's propensity for short term jobs due to her inability to stick with any one topic of interest for more than a few months, along with her inevitable pull towards various obscure but _guaranteed success_ money making schemes, Phil's at times uncertain job security and Charlie's below average wage, money was always fairly tight in the Swan/Dwyer households.

I was extremely lucky to get through University without a huge student debt.

I had taken several part time jobs throughout my degree to support myself, along with applying for every grant I could conceivably be qualified to get. My small inheritance from Grandma Marie had been a God send, it had allowed me to focus everything on writing since graduation, but the funds weren't going to last forever.

"_I had been worrying about it myself Dad, but it's all good, the job is at least twenty hours a week with the possibility of overtime as well, apparently I would qualify for their benefits package too, so I'm really happy…"_

After I had imparted my news and Charlie had expressed both happiness and pride in all the right places the conversation didn't last too much longer. The game due to start shortly was apparently vitally important for one team or the other; _I'm not sure which one…_

We had an understanding, honed to perfection over the years. Long drawn out conversation had always been Renee's prerogative, she needed to know the ins and outs of every subject, and wouldn't let it rest until she was satisfied. _Another reason why email works so well for us…_

Charlie on the other hand was a lot more succinct, a characteristic which suited me just fine. As long as he knew I was happy and he could reach me if needed and vice versa, everything was alright in our worlds.

I was long practised in the art of telling Renee only what I didn't mind discussing at great length. It's not so much that I would consider it lying, something I had always struggled with doing successfully. I tended to blush and stammer and generally give myself away within a sentence or two. Instead I had learnt to think carefully before even broaching a subject, making sure it was something I was comfortable talking about.

I could just imagine Renee's reaction if I'd told her about my interest in Green Eyes. She would have asked so many questions at the very least I would get a migraine and probably end up losing my voice as well. Then she would have ended up either sneaking behind my back trying to get Angela involved in a formation attack, or even worse flying in to surprise me and drag me around looking for him with her.

Over the years Renee had begun to despair at my lack of a suitable boyfriend, she had kindly pointed out to me in the past that although she still considered herself a little too young to be called Grandma, she didn't see any problem with me getting in what she referred to as some serious practice in the meantime, _yeah, so that wasn't an embarrassing conversation…or several… _

After finishing up my parental obligations for the night I showered, washing and deep conditioning my hair ready for the morning before heading to my bedroom. I took with me the company handbook and prospectus given to me yesterday by Mr Banner for some bed time entertainment. Changing into my favourite pair of silky navy blue panties with matching camisole top I dimmed the bedside light to a soft warm glow and snuggled down to read.

Mr Banner was right, the booklets were only a few months old, but there was no mention whatsoever of the mysterious Edward Cullen. Along with details of the company structure, finances, and resumes of some of the top executives there were pictures of all the rest of the family; Carlisle and what must be his wife Esme at a charitable ball, Emmett smiling broadly at the camera, looking more like a football star than a company director, his arm loosely round his sister Alice, who's spiky black hair barely reached the height of his chest, even though she was wearing a serious pair of stiletto heels.

As I looked at their faces smiling out from the photographs I couldn't help wondering about the mysterious missing Cullen, Mrs Cope said he wasn't due back in until the middle of next week, hopefully I would have at least two or three days of getting used to the office and how everything worked before having to come face to face with the person who had caused so much excitement in what felt like the entire female population of Chicago.

As was fast becoming standard practice in my life, my dreams that night once again featured Green Eyes. I wasn't sure if my subconscious was just trying to give me a mental break or if the nervous energy I'd been expending over the last few days had finally caught up with me, but for once the sexual tension was absent, replaced instead with a subtle sensation of gentle connection.

_I was sitting in my usual armchair in the coffee shop, my laptop open in front of me as I sipped from a cup of coffee; I looked up as the bell rang over the door signifying the arrival of a new customer. _

_Meeting the intense gaze of the pair of sparkling green eyes fixated on mine I grinned happily as he walked swiftly towards me, a knowing smile on his lips, his cheeks tinged pink from the cold air outside. _

_Without taking his gaze from my face he waved and called a greeting in the general direction of Angela who was beaming at me from behind the counter._

_Out of the corner of my eye I could see her nodding and smiling in reply before turning towards the machine behind her to prepare his coffee, the familiarity of their movements with each other displaying the air of easy camaraderie between them._

_My eyes travelled down his body as he swiftly removed his overcoat, revealing a snug fitting soft black cashmere sweater which highlighted his taut abs, the collar of a white shirt peeking out from underneath. Below the sweater, dark denim jeans were slung low on his slender hips, a pair of well loved black doc marten chelsea boots completing the outfit. _

_His hair was wild and windswept, the ruffled bronze locks looking as if he had been running his fingers through them constantly, pulling the strands in all directions. _

_He grinned mischievously, quirking an eyebrow at me as he caught me in the act of blatantly checking him out. Reaching toward me the second his coat hit the chair opposite he pulled me into his embrace, tangling his fingers in my hair and kissing me swiftly. He hummed appreciatively as he nuzzled into my neck, breathing in deeply before sitting down and pulling me onto his lap, his arms wrapping around my waist. _

"_Hmm, how are you, kitten?" he whispered into my ear._

_I sighed contentedly as I nestled closer to him, tucking my head into the crook of his shoulder, "I'm good, how about you…how was your morning?"_

_He tightened his grip around my waist with one arm, his other hand reaching up to tuck a stray piece of hair back behind my ear before stroking his fingers along my cheekbone._

_He softly kissed my forehead, my cheek and then the tip of my nose before murmuring, "It was okay, but it definitely just got better…"_

_  
~~~~~~**~~~~~~_

Waking early on Friday morning I stretched out languorously, strangely comforted by a fleeting recollection of my dream, then burrowed myself deeper under the comforter for just a few more minutes, clutching my pillow tightly to me, holding it against the length of my body, _hmm, I'm sure a therapist would have a field day, talk about a deep-seated need for a man substitute…anyone…?_

I was excited about the day ahead. Mrs Cope had promised to take me to lunch after I had been shown around the offices of C.T.I. but I was still a little nervous about how we were going to handle the whole Jessica transfer situation.

I dressed in my smartest pair of black gabardine wide legged pants, a crisp white shirt and Angela's grey tweed single breasted suit jacket belted over the top. I wasn't sure how long I would be staying or if they were expecting me to start working today, but I didn't want to take any chances.

The impression from Wednesday's interview was that everyone in the building, especially the women dressed as if they had just featured on the cover of a fashion magazine, I was really going to have to hit the shops, _I thought this job was supposed to be about me earning some money, not a reason to spend even more…_

Having left myself plenty of time to get there for eleven I decided to walk, carrying my heels in my oversized purse. Upon my arrival at C.T.I. and after changing shoes, I checked to make sure my outfit was all in place and then headed once again for the revolving doors.

A feeling of déjà vu hit me as I walked into the lobby, the same security guard was stationed nearby, _I_ _think Ben said his name was Tyler… _He grinned and waved me onwards in an exact replica of Wednesday's action and I clicked my way across the marble to announce my presence to the nearest receptionist on duty.

This time though I was shortly greeted by both Mr Banner and an excited looking Jessica Stanley, _oh crap, they either haven't told her the plan yet or she's managed to get them to change their minds…if that is the case, just smile and suck it up Swan, you need this job regardless… _

"Hi Bella, how are you today, are you ready to have a look around C.T.I.?" Mr Banner shook my hand, looking happily at me over the top of his glasses and even Jessica nodded at me in greeting, a big grin on her face. _Yep, she's definitely got the top floor position…_

"Hi Mr Banner, hi Jessica, I'm good thanks, yes, I'm ready whenever you are…"

"I thought it would be a good idea if Jessica came along with us today as I show you around and introduce you to a few people, help you to get a better feel for the place…"

And we were off. I'd studied the staff handbook at length the previous night, trying to memorise the different department locations, and had already had an overload of information from Ben regarding various employees but I was struck once again by the sheer number of people employed in the company.

We started working our way through the various floors, walking down what felt like endless miles of corridor, meeting numerous people who politely shook my hand and told me their name even though I didn't have a hope in hell of remembering any of them, _holy crap,_ _this must be what it feels like to start at a new school part way through the year when everyone else is already established, it's overwhelming…_

As we walked around Jessica pointed out the various departments that she had worked in, explaining the sorts of tasks they would usually require assistance with, apparently she had already worked for the firm for two years and knew her way around well.

Before I knew it we had arrived in a familiar lobby, the long stretch of corridor leading towards the offices of Edward Cullen in front of us and a very happy Jessica almost bouncing up and down beside me with excitement.

I took a deep breath as I followed Jessica and Mr Banner, trying to calm my nerves; I didn't know what to expect…would Mrs Cope be cross…had Carlisle changed his mind…?

As we walked into the main open plan office I saw that Mrs Cope was sitting bent over a desk, typing rapidly, her fingers flying across the keyboard as she stared in concentration at the screen in front of her.

I could see Carlisle through the open door beyond sitting on the couch in Edward Cullen's office scanning through what appeared to be a report of some kind, he hadn't noticed our arrival.

Mr Banner cleared his throat to announce our presence; Mrs Cope turned upon hearing the noise and stood up to walk over to us. I watched as her eyes flickered briefly over the three of us, making no indication that she recognised me.

I shrank back a little, casting my eyes downward in embarrassment and trying to hide behind Mr Banner slightly as she smiled a polite but bland smile in our direction.

_Did I dream our meeting on Wednesday…? Maybe she changed her mind…? Oh no, maybe she's decided she prefers Jessica after all…?_

"Mrs Cope, do you mind if we interrupt you for a few minutes?"

"Not at all Bob, how can I help you this morning?"

Mrs Cope smiled pleasantly, tilting her head a little to one side and looking up at him as she waited patiently for him to speak again.

Jessica was beaming in excitement on one side of him and I was on the other side, shifting nervously from one foot to the other, hoping that the floor would open up and swallow me whole as she took no notice of me whatsoever.

Mr Banner first indicated to Jessica, ushering her forward a little.

"You remember Jessica Stanley…who has been doing such sterling work for the administration team, particularly with the recent increase in work?"

"Yes, of course, it's lovely to see you again Jessica,"

Mrs Cope shook hands enthusiastically with Jessica, beaming back at her. My heart sank in my chest a little at her obvious pleasure in seeing her.

"And this is our new recruit Isabella Swan…"

I took a gulp of air, trying to steady myself as I stepped forward, and held my hand out awkwardly.

"Isabella, it's nice to meet you…"

"It's nice to meet you too, please, call me Bella," she shook my hand as I automatically corrected her on my name.

Her expression didn't change from the polite professional smile as I spoke, but my eyes widened and my face relaxed into a genuine smile as I felt her squeeze my hand tightly as she shook it.

"Of course…Bella…" smiling politely still, she released my hand before turning and calling out to where Carlisle sat.

"Carlisle, would you have time to come and say hello to Jessica and meet C.T.I.'s new employee?"

I watched as Carlisle put down the papers he was holding before standing up and strolling out towards us as we all stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Carlisle, you remember Jessica Stanley from the administration department, and this is Isabella…_sorry…Bella_ Swan," noticing that everyone else's attention was currently focused on Carlisle; Mrs Cope winked at me discretely as she introduced us.

Carlisle nodded and smiled amiably at Jessica, saying hello as she continued to bounce up and down excitedly before he turned and shook my hand.

"Bella, it's very nice to meet you, Bob here informed me about your recent appointment, welcome to the company. I do hope that you enjoy working at C.T.I."

"Thank you, I'm grateful for the opportunity and I'm looking forward to starting work…"

Carlisle and Mrs Cope were both hiding their prior encounter with me extremely well, they could be nominated for best actor awards the way they were handling this. Knowing my lying skills were less than stellar I decided to try and keep my mouth shut as much as possible so as not to give anything away.

Mr Banner cleared his throat again before looking at Carlisle, saying, "Carlisle and I were speaking before about the best way to split the duties for the two positions…"

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Jessica had begun shifting forward slightly, it felt like we were opposing teams on a football field, Mr Banner and I on one side, Carlisle and Mrs Cope on the other. Jessica looked like she was subtly trying to swap teams as she began sidling toward Carlisle as Mr Banner spoke.

"and we agreed that Jessica has been doing a fantastic job in her current position, I know it hasn't been easy with the additional workload…" Mr Banner smiled in Jessica's direction as he complimented her; she nodded in agreement before resuming her sidling.

"In light of the excellent work that you have been doing, we feel that to take you away from your usual routine, especially with the amount of time it would take to get both of you trained fully, would really be counterproductive."

I think Mr Banner's words must have run through Jessica's mind a couple of times before she actually processed them. She continued sidling and nodding and beaming for a few moments before coming to an abrupt halt, her face darkening.

I concentrated on looking straight ahead, not catching anyone's eye and trying not to look guilty…or happy…_or terrified_…

"But…I thought…are you…hold on a minute…_what_?"

The last word came out as more of a shriek than a question. Jessica's head was switching rapidly between Carlisle and Mr Banner like she was watching an invisible tennis match, and I was glad to see that both Mrs Cope and I were being completely ignored, the ploy of keeping us out of the equation seemed to be working.

Both Carlisle and Mr Banner watched with polite interest until eventually Jessica's head slowed down as she fought to visibly calm herself. You could almost see her chanting _count to ten…count to ten…_as her eyebrows furrowed in a frown and she tugged sharply on the ends of her high ponytail.

I don't know if Carlisle had told Mr Banner about the reasoning behind the decision, but either way he handled it brilliantly. He immediately began complimenting Jessica again, telling her over and over how much of a valued employee she was and how they just couldn't do without her prior expertise in so many different departments; in doing so he was completely negating her opportunity for anger, with all the compliments flying round there was absolutely nothing she could fight against.

Finally realizing the situation could be going on for a while he ushered Jessica out of the office again, asking Mrs Cope if she wouldn't mind spending some time showing me around the floor, and giving me an idea of the work I would be doing. Telling me to come back to the HR department once I was finished to finalise the paperwork, he shook my hand and told me I was otherwise all set to go on Monday morning.

As soon as the elevator door slid shut, taking Mr Banner and a now heavily sulking Jessica back downstairs I turned around to see Carlisle and Mrs Cope in the middle of a high-five.

I couldn't help staring in amazement at their action, my eyebrows rising and my eyes widening. Mrs Cope burst into laughter when she turned to look at me, "Bella honey, you must promise me to never take up gambling, you really don't have a good poker-face…"

"I can't help it," I pouted, my eyes narrowing accusingly, "you had me fooled; I thought you'd changed your mind about me working up here…"

"I'm really sorry Bella, we talked before you arrived and decided it was probably best that Jessica didn't know we had already met, we didn't want to give her any ammunition, and she's going to be sulking about this for a good long while I'm sure…" Mrs Cope rolled her eyes at me as she spoke.

"Listen, now that we have been formally introduced, if I'm supposed to be telling you about this office and the workload how would you feel about us getting some lunch while we talk?"

**  
A/N I know, I know, where's Edward…? There are a lot of people who are desperate for them to meet properly, me included, you wouldn't believe the trouble I have had just getting these two kids to agree to be in the same fucking room at least…**

**  
I finally sat everyone down and told them I was just going to keep writing until they met. The chapter should hopefully be ready for posting next Tuesday, I'm working on it at the moment, it will definitely be a lot longer than usual as we have a few more characters to introduce and a lot to get through, but I promise by the end of it they will have officially met!**

**  
I would love to know what you think / like / dislike / questions / suggestions?**

**  
See you on Tuesday S&S x**


	7. High Heels and Tight Skirts

**Yay, we got there folks… A huge thank you for everyone's kind comments, they really mean a lot to me! April2460 - thank you! You always "get" what my insane rambling is trying to portray…Avery Shane & alba68, thank you for your lovely comments, especially as you are willing to keep coming back for more! IMCullen, I promise there is E/B interaction in this chapter and Tamilya, I've sent a replacement Edward with instructions not to talk to strange mail ladies this time…hope that works for ya! **

**This chapter is twice as long as normal (10.5k) you can blame Alice for that… She refused to talk until I agreed ****not to use the words "psychic," "shopaholic" or "pixie." She definitely didn't turn out the way I originally envisaged; I guess that's what happens when you listen to the characters…I love her anyway… **

**As always, I'd love to know what you think? S&S x**

**AH/OOC, rated M for both language and lemons.**

**Twilight character names and where appropriate canon words belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Full disclaimer is on Chapter One.**

**Cullen Technologies Inc.**

**Chapter Seven: High Heels and Tight Skirts**

The C.T.I. restaurant was situated a few floors lower in the building, luckily it was on one of the floors the express lift was programmed to stop at.

Lining up with Mrs Cope at the self service counter, I grabbed a small salad and a bowl of soup. Mrs Cope handed over some kind of swipe card to the cashier to pay for both our lunches, before indicating for me to follow her to one of the booths that lined the outer edge of the room.

Sliding into the padded bench seat, Mrs Cope on the other side, I looked around, taking in my surroundings before starting to eat.

I recognised a few of the people dotted around the restaurant from my earlier whistle stop tour round the building, quickly resigning myself to re-learning their names over time after the information overload from earlier.

Hearing a loud booming laugh from behind me, I turned slightly in my seat and spotted Emmett Cullen who was sat eating lunch with a couple of other men dressed in smart suits. He was instantly recognisable, just by being the largest person in the room. His smiling face, coupled with the cute dimples was another dead giveaway.

As we ate Mrs Cope began to explain that Edward Cullen was probably not due back in the office until next Thursday at the earliest. Apparently he'd encountered a few problems at one of the plants he'd visited and would most likely need to extend his trip to sort them out.

Her ongoing explanation was interrupted however by the arrival of a whirlwind. A tiny, spiky haired whirlwind of a girl appeared out of nowhere, skidding to a halt in front of us then rocking back and forth on a pair of precariously high heels, her blue eyes flashing excitedly and a huge grin on her face. I recognised her instantly.

_Alice…_

"Mrs Cope! It's good to see you! How are you? It feels like ages since I saw you! Where's Edward, don't tell me…he's hiding somewhere as usual? That boy, I just don't know what to do with him!"

The whirlwind paused just long enough to take in a breath before opening her mouth again.

_Hmm, I guess Ben was right about the boundless energy, she's making me feel tired just listening to her… _

In what looked like a well practised move, Mrs Cope managed to grab the small window of opportunity available and spoke quickly before Alice could begin again.

"Hi Alice, I'm good thanks, Edward is out of the office for a few days, don't worry…" she smirked at Alice, "he's not hiding, at least…not this time."

Mrs Cope gestured to the empty space beside her, inviting Alice to sit down with us.

"Alice, this is Bella Swan, she is starting work with me on Monday as the new admin assistant, Bella this is Alice Cullen, Edward and Emmett's sister and the Director of Sales and Marketing here at C.T.I."

"Hi Alice, it's nice to meet you."

I couldn't help smiling broadly back at Alice, as she grinned across the table at me. I could see how everyone who met her would be instantly enamoured.

In comparison to Jessica's excited bouncing up and down act earlier, Alice's energetic vibe felt a natural part of her, as inherent as breathing. It was like an aura surrounding her, almost visible to the naked eye.

"Hi Bella, good to meet you too…_oh dear…" _she pouted, realisation dawning at Mrs Cope's introduction,_ "_did you get the job of dealing with Edward on a regular basis…? In that case, I apologise in advance for him…In fact, if he gives you any trouble you must let me know and I'll give him a good kick for you, see if I can't dislodge that stick up his ass…!" Alice said earnestly, her expression turning serious.

The spoonful of soup I was in the process of drinking got snorted halfway across the table, my eyes widening and my mouth gaping open in disbelief at Alice's words.

_Holy crap, did she seriously just say that about my brand new boss…? _

Both Alice and Mrs Cope began laughing hysterically, tears quickly forming in their eyes as Alice clapped her hands together gleefully at my shocked expression.

Grabbing a paper towel I began mopping up the table furiously, my face scarlet in embarrassment as I hoped desperately that I hadn't spat the soup all over them.

_Shit, great way to make a first impression Swan, well done…_

"I'm sorry Bella; I probably should have warned you in advance about Alice…I'm afraid she just doesn't have any kind of verbal filter…especially when it comes to Edward…"

Mrs Cope was dabbing furiously at her eyes with a tissue, trying to stifle her laughter while smiling indulgently at Alice as she pretended to huff in annoyance, turning her back and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Hey, if you had missed out on five years of opportunity to torment your own brother you would want to aim a good kick at him every now and then too!"

I couldn't help joining in with Mrs Cope's laughter as Alice scowled in mock exasperation before a smile broke across her features again.

"You must have missed him like crazy?"

Alice's eyes misted over a little as she looked at me curiously; she seemed almost surprised at my question.

"I did…" she nodded emphatically, "the whole time he was in Italy; it was like a part of me was missing…of course I was hoping that having only one overbearing older brother for a while instead of two might make my life easier…but even that didn't work out the way I'd hoped!"

"_Two_ older brothers…but…I thought Edward was your twin?"

"Yeah, he is, but apparently seven freaking minutes makes all the difference…" Alice rolled her eyes at the injustice of everything, and I couldn't help giggling at her frustrated tone.

"At least he's back home now, you must be happy about that…"

"Hmm, yeah, he _is_ back…and at the same time he _isn't_…" she frowned slightly at me, tipping her head to one side contemplatively.

"He's not the same person that left Chicago…I mean I know people change and grow up and even grow apart…but being a twin, there is a connection between us regardless…and he's changed a lot since he left…it's almost like he's closed himself off…he's so serious all the time…all he's done since he moved back is work…" she mused.

After a reflective pause Alice's face brightened as she shook off her introspection with a shrug of her shoulders, "anyway, enough about my annoying as hell brother already…tell me all about you, I want to know everything from the day you were born until five minutes ago!"

By the end of lunch Alice and I were getting on famously. Mrs Cope watched on, an amused expression on her face as Alice and I chattered nonstop. She told me that she and Edward were twenty seven; they had been adopted by Carlisle and Esme when they were very young, she didn't mention their birth parents and I didn't want to pry.

It sounded as if growing up with Emmett and Edward was…challenging…apparently when Edward had moved away Emmett just doubled his effort on being overprotective. _I could only imagine the effect an overprotective Emmett would have…I'd be terrified of going anywhere near him…_

Ever since high school when Alice had first discovered the opposite sex, both Edward and Emmett had been on high alert, diligent in their protection of the virtue of their baby sister.

Whenever Alice went on a date, whether it was the high school prom, or even a casual Friday night football game, the guy in question would turn up the next day with a bloody nose, or would refuse to even look Alice in the eye, let alone speak to her again.

She kept persevering, making an effort but to no avail, after all, there were only so many first dates a girl could go on without ever managing to reach a _second _date before she started to gain a reputation…_if_ _entirely unwarranted…_and a severely dented confidence.

Whenever she confronted either brother about the mysterious behaviour they would deny all knowledge of course, with a smirk and a condescending pat on the head. _Not really too difficult to do, she's so tiny…_

Apparently, frustration at being continually treated this way had created the need for Alice's way of handling confrontation with them. It basically consisted of full on attack mode…she would have had to stand on a chair to be able to head butt either of them, but settled instead for the aforementioned threat of a good kick…not only was she a very big fan of deliciously scary looking stiletto heels, she was also ferociously strong for someone so small…_remind me never to get on her bad side…_

According to Alice, both Emmett and Edward had been introduced to the pointy end of her shoe on more than one occasion…_and had the scars to prove it…_they were both now rather wary of her temper.

After checking the height of my shoes she nodded approvingly, telling me she would call over Emmett in a while to introduce us and show me exactly what she meant, _I'm intrigued…Emmett's huge, surely he wouldn't be intimidated by Alice…? _

She knew exactly what her brothers were doing, chasing away any boy they deemed not good enough for her. Unfortunately for her however, even as they grew up and matured there never did appear to be anyone they considered good enough for their little sister.

Alice admitted that one part of her understood their motivation - making sure she was protected from unworthy scum she knew was just their way of showing their love and affection for her, albeit in a very annoying way… but as she pointed out, the other part of her just felt thoroughly pissed off...

Since she had started work at C.T.I. after graduating the situation had just gotten worse, not only was Emmett already working within the company but now she was pretty much off limits by being the boss's daughter as well.

Now, any good guy who might have been interested in her had to deal not only with Emmett but also the idea of getting involved with the daughter of the man ultimately responsible for his job security, pay check and future career opportunities, _not a decision to be taken lightly…_

Of course as she pointed out, any not so good guy would love the idea of screwing the boss's daughter, just for the sheer hell of it, which made her wary of getting involved with just about anyone, so much so that over the last couple of years she had decided to focus on her career instead.

I could sympathize; we bonded further as I told her about my pathetic attempts at dating in the past, both with my best friend and then subsequent disastrous blind dates. She nodded knowingly, grimacing in recognition as I mimicked Jake's gleeful expression as he chased away anyone he deemed not good enough for his best friend.

Emmett wandered over part way through our lunch; he swept Alice into a crushing hug, looking like a giant teddy bear hugging a delicate porcelain doll before being introduced to me…

"Emmett, this is Bella Swan, she's going to be working with Mrs Cope starting on Monday…"

"Hi Bella," Emmett winked at me cheerfully, his dimples flashing as I shook his hand.

"So I guess you've got the fun job of looking after our little Eddie have you?"

As he spoke, Emmett gave me what I assume was supposed to be a gently sympathetic pat on the shoulder at my plight when he realised I would be working in Edward Cullen's office, _hmm,_ _he appears to share his sister's view of Edward…_

Unfortunately I was in the middle of sipping from the cup of coffee Mrs Cope had just brought me.

The force of his rather enthusiastic clap on the back meant I repeated my action from earlier, snorting the coffee halfway across the table in surprise, earning me yet another round of hysterical laughter from the rest of the table.

_Holy crap, what is it about this family and projectile spitting… _

"Emmett!" Alice began berating Emmett as soon as she was able to catch her breath, "you need to be careful, don't frighten Bella off before she's even started work…and you'd better not let Edward hear you call him "_little Eddie,"_ he'll never speak to you again; you know he hates that name…"

"_Pffft…"_ was the brilliant response from Emmett, an apologetic look in my direction was followed by a brief shrug of his shoulders. _Somehow I don't think he finds the thought of Edward's displeasure too much of a threat…_

"Hey Bella," Alice was looking at me across the table with a wicked glint in her eye; she winked discreetly at me before continuing.

"Those are really cool shoes…Emmett, look; Bella's shoes are really nice aren't they…"

I twisted sideways slightly to move my legs out from under the table, straightening one leg and lifting my foot up in the air for Emmett to inspect, making sure to point my toe and twist my foot from side to side to emphasise the length of the heel just as Alice had told me to.

Emmett visibly paled, a small whimper escaping his lips as he looked down and saw my foot waving innocently in front of him; His eyes widened and I distinctly heard a muttered "_oh_ _shit…" _before he gulped heavily, his hands automatically crossing in front of his body in a protective stance.

Alice, Mrs Cope and I couldn't help giggling at the fearful expression on his face, his eyes narrowed as he realised Alice had already begun successfully training me in the art of older brother intimidation tactics.

"_Hmmph, you wait till Edward sees them_…"he mumbled before backing away slowly, still casting wary glances at my shoes and muttering a general farewell to the table.

As we were finishing up I mentioned to both Alice and Mrs Cope that I would be heading out for lunch before shopping on Saturday with Angela for a new work wardrobe, if they wanted to join me. Mrs Cope declined regretfully as she was going to be visiting with her grandchild but Alice happily agreed to meet me at Angela's coffee shop for lunch before we all headed out together.

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

Alice and I met at the coffee shop just after noon the next day. After finishing up at lunch Mrs Cope had dropped me off at the HR department to finalise my paperwork. I tried to protest, saying that we hadn't managed to discuss the workload at all, but she shooed me away, wishing me a great weekend and promising to see me nice and early on Monday morning so we could talk then.

Alice had reluctantly returned to her office to do some work, swapping cell phone numbers with me and reassuring me that although she hadn't been to Angela's coffee shop before, she knew the general area and was confident she could find it.

I had a brief moment of panic when Alice arrived, sniffing the air appreciatively, inhaling the comforting aroma of freshly ground coffee deeply. Having experienced the pure energy that flowed from Alice I was worried about what a heady mixture of caffeine and sugar would do to her.

I wasn't sure that inviting her to a coffee shop had been such a good idea, especially as Angela would be plying us with cookies and cupcakes as per my regular Saturday afternoon ritual. I didn't want her turning even more hyperactive if that were possible, _there is no way I'll be able to understand a word she says if she speaks even faster than normal… _

My fears were unfounded though, apparently Alice's body processed things differently to most people, caffeine actually calmed her down. After a couple of hours of chatting while drinking coffee and eating numerous cupcakes, she was so relaxed she was curled up on the couch opposite me, her heels abandoned on the floor beside her, looking all sleepy and peaceful. S_he's so tiny, where the hell did she put all those cakes…?_

Angela had come over to sit with us whenever there was a break in customers, I could see she had taken a liking to Alice as soon as I had introduced them, their friendship was cemented when I explained that Alice would be happy to come shopping with us, apparently she knew the owners of some of the stores we frequented and would be able to get us some good discounts.

Our mutual friend Marcy had also popped in from the salon to stock up on caffeine for the afternoon, greeting Alice, Angela and I excitedly before sitting with us, chatting away for a while. I was surprised when she pulled me into a hug later as she was preparing to leave, whispering in my ear, "thank you for being her friend…" I looked on in confusion as she smiled brightly and glanced in Alice's direction, who was giggling at a joke Seth had just told her, her face alight with joy.

I had been debating all week whether or not to come in to the coffee shop today, ending up tossing and turning for half the night, unable to sleep. Part of me wanted to be here, to see if Green Eyes was going to arrive at his usual time, and whether he was going to be smiling or glaring or most likely ignoring me this time.

Another part of me, the cowardly part, wanted to give her excuses and lock herself in her apartment, refusing to come out until the threat had passed…

Eventually the cowardly part of me had given in, defeated. However embarrassed I would be if he did turn up, the threat of having to explain my actions to Angela if I missed my favourite Saturday routine was enough to convince me. She would see through me in a matter of minutes, even over the phone,_ I guess that's why she is your best friend, she knows you so well…_

I had set myself some rules to try and minimise the chances of a disastrous encounter like last week, I'm sure Angela must have thought I was being extremely lazy today, but I refused to leave my seat to get any refills, opting instead to wait until Seth or Angela noticed the empty cups and plates. I felt really bad, abusing her hospitality like that and vowed to make it up to them as soon as I could, but I didn't want to risk the possibility of facing Green Eyes while standing behind the counter.

The close proximity to him was just too dangerous for me, the sound of his voice, his scent washing over me and the tingling feeling he set off whenever he was close scrambled my brain, turning it into mush which wasn't going to help me appear confident and at the very least coherent in front of him.

I needn't have worried however. Although I spent most of the afternoon making covert glances at the door every time the bell rung to signal a new customer, there was no sign of him, _damn, he must have chosen a new coffee shop to frequent, rather than risk bumping into me again…_

The feeling of disappointment at the non arrival of Green Eyes was palpable; I couldn't help feeling downhearted. The few moments I'd seen him for each Saturday over the last month had become an important highlight in my life without my even realising it, I was scared by how despondent I felt that he hadn't been in today.

Ben had arrived during the afternoon, greeting Alice easily and chatting with us for a while; he was now perched up at the counter, holding hands with Angela and talking quietly with her in between customers.

Alice was watching me lazily, a small smile on her lips as I glanced involuntarily at the door yet again, she arched an eyebrow at me questioningly as I looked guiltily at her, _apparently I need to work on my covert abilities a little more…_

I blushed and muttered something about "_people watching…useful research for my novel…sorry, bad habit…" _

Luckily she either bought it or decided not to embarrass me any further as I averted my eyes and hastily picked up my cup to take a sip, chanting to myself _don't look at the door…don't look at the door…please don't look at the door… damn, was that the bell ringing…?_

Alice's voice interrupted my vain attempt of controlling the uncontrollable urge, _you know if someone tells you not to think about elephants, all you can picture are grey, flapping ears and trunks…_

"I love this place; I can't believe I've never been here before…" Alice mused; she was looking around the shop as she spoke, noting the steamed up windows, the eclectic artwork on the walls and the small groups of customers relaxing on various mismatched but comfortable couches and armchairs.

"I'm definitely going to persuade my brothers to come here for lunch with us sometimes…I'm sure they would love it too, the staff restaurant at C.T.I. is nice enough, but this just feels so inviting and cosy..."

I smiled and nodded in agreement, I knew how hard Angela had worked to make the place feel that way. Not only was it a successful business, it was also a home from home for many of us.

"Bella…I just wanted to say "_thank you"_…" she said, sitting forward suddenly on the couch and staring at me intently.

"Huh?" I was confused, "um, Alice, I didn't buy all the cupcakes and cookies, I mean, I would do, but Angela won't ever let me pay for them…"

Alice threw her head back and laughed loudly at my puzzled expression.

"No, I didn't mean the cookies, delicious as they are, which reminds me, do you think Angela would mind if I had a couple of the shop t-shirts, I'm sure I could help advertise for her…?"

"Yeah, I've got loads of them; I'll bring some into the office on Monday if you like…?"

"Thanks…no, I wanted to say thank you for inviting me to join you today, for being so friendly to me…"

"Alice…?" I frowned at the expression on her face; she looked hopeful but also a little wistful.

"Of course I want you to join me here, I know we haven't exactly known each other very long, but I already consider you a friend, and hopefully a close one…if that's alright with you…?"

Alice's face brightened as she launched herself from the couch into my arms, hugging me tightly, a smile now lighting her features.

"Oh, I do too Bella…you have no idea…"

I watched bewildered as Alice wiped a finger under her eye, trying to blot a tear that was forming in the corner, threatening to spill over. I reached for a napkin on the coffee table and handed it to her, rubbing my hand soothingly along her arm as she giggled quietly, dabbing at her eye while smiling weakly up at me.

"Alice…I don't understand…what's wrong…? You're the most energetic, full of life person I've ever seen, how could anyone who met you not want to be friends with you instantly…?"

"That's the problem…everyone who I meet wants to be friends with me, but…it never seems to be because of me, just who I'm related to…"

She took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before releasing it in a big rush, "I always try to be a happy, positive person…I guess you could say it's my natural state…I love getting to know people…it's just that…whenever I try and become friends with someone, it almost always turns out they are only interested in trying to use me for their own purposes…"

I looked on in disbelief as Alice began twisting the napkin she was still holding in her hands, staring at it as she spoke.

"Growing up as a Cullen always meant people expected certain things from me. The family is, for want of a better expression…old money in Chicago. We were brought up to accept the responsibility that came with the name and to try and make the best use of our position in society, using the opportunity to highlight charitable causes that we support, garnering donations whenever possible…"

She looked up at me, as if to read my reaction so far, I nodded for her to continue, a slight frown on my face. I was unsure where this conversation was going but instinctively understood it was something Alice needed to get out in the open.

"Well…it turns out that some people I thought were friends were actually only interested in what I could provide for them…they were using my name to divert the inevitable media attention to themselves, away from the charities that were supposed to be the focus."

My eyes widened in surprise as Alice continued speaking quietly into her lap, "when I tried to point out how immoral I found that, they just didn't care. If that wasn't bad enough they then started wanting me to buy them expensive gifts to _prove myself worthy_ of their friendship...I mean, shit… I have no problem spending money on people that deserve it, I work hard to earn my salary, it's not some family handout but I don't want to _buy_ friendship…"

"_Oh Alice_…" I pulled her back into a hug as she smiled softly at me, shrugging her shoulders sadly.

"That experience put me off trying to make new friends for a while…"

"I can imagine…that's just horrible, trying to use you like that…holy crap, if it's any help, I hate people spending money on me and I go out of my way to avoid additional attention. God, I certainly don't want any more witnesses to my penchant for tripping and falling over than I already have…"

Alice laughed at the expression of horror on my face, her eyes lit up and she looked much more light-hearted as I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the very thought of cameras trained on my more embarrassing tendencies.

"Yeah, it has made me a lot more wary, that's for sure…unfortunately once I started at University and especially since I started work at C.T.I. I've kind of had an additional problem to deal with…"

Alice was pulling a face, her nose scrunched up and her bottom lip pouting out, I couldn't help laughing at her cutely disgusted expression as she continued.

"You know I told you about my brothers… how any guy I meet is never going to be approved of by them…? Well about the same time I discovered boys in high school, unfortunately other girls discovered my brothers…"

I raised an eyebrow in question but waited for her to continue.

"Yeah…well apparently I'm the person to get close to if you want to try and fuck either, or indeed both of my brothers…" she said bitterly.

"I know they're attractive guys, hell if they hadn't been brought up to respect women they could easily have been complete manwhores, there's certainly been enough women throwing themselves at them over the years."

I could understand what she meant; the large numbers of women in Chicago who had aggressively pursued Emmett and who apparently now had their sights set on Edward were certainly testament to that.

"Once women realised they weren't necessarily getting anywhere too quickly with the direct route, apparently I became the missing link…you know, if you could befriend Alice, then you could pump her for information…find out their likes and dislikes…where they hung out…"

She grimaced before continuing on sarcastically, "of course, if you were especially nice to her then maybe you could persuade her to invite you round for a family dinner and she could introduce you to them and then you could…"

Her voice petered out as she shrugged her shoulders angrily in recollection, her eyes flashing. She shook her head from side to side as if trying to shake away the mental images her words had conjured before looking up at me again, smiling widely this time, although it looked a little forced.

"Anyway, such is life…I'm lucky, I mean I have Marcy and my family mean everything to me and of course I have Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend… she is a good friend although she can be a little difficult to get through to…" she mused quietly, almost to herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Rosalie can be a little…_um_…_brusque_ at times…I like her, but she can be hard work. She has so many barriers up it's difficult to break through them…I find it's best to spend time with her in small doses."

"How long have they been together?"

"A few months now, Emmett met her at an international motor show, she's absolutely gorgeous, real model material, apparently he was instantly smitten with her and followed her around pathetically, trying to pluck up the courage to talk, which for Emmett, tells you he must be serious about her…"

Alice rolled her eyes and picked up her coffee cup again to take a sip, she looked much more cheerful now she was back on a less personal subject.

"Because of her looks, all the guys at the show just assumed she must be one of the models, you know, the ones they drape seductively over the cars…?"

Alice leant back on the sofa, pretending it was a car, stretching her legs out seductively, arching her back and flinging one hand dramatically above her head to demonstrate a typical _car with model as accessory _pose.

I couldn't help giggling at her posing, as she batted her eyelashes furiously, pouting at me before collapsing in a fit of giggles herself.

"Why _Miss Cullen_…you look as if you've done that before, do you have a car show modelling background you were keeping hidden from me…?"

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face she was laughing so hard, "somehow I don't think I fit the bill for model material…I'm definitely not six foot tall, blonde and with curves to die for, that's for sure!"

"Emmett's always been mad keen on anything to do with cars, when I was younger I used to get dragged off to the shows to keep him company…Edward likes fast cars as well, but he's always been more interested in driving them than what's under the hood…"

Still laughing while wiping her eyes, she continued, "well, of course, every guy that walked past Rosalie tried to hit on her, Emmett was watching her just bat them away, one after the other. One guy was very persistent though, he wouldn't leave her alone…she eventually had to resort to telling him to fuck off. He finally got the message and stomped off back to his friends, but as he walked past where Emmett was hiding he was saying some really derogatory stuff about Rosalie, so Emmett defended her…"

"What did he do?"

"Hmph," she shrugged one shoulder dismissively, "he decked him…"

My eyes widened as Alice snickered; I could just imagine how an upset Emmett would definitely cause some serious damage if he felt provoked into action.

"Seemingly Rosalie was actually quite impressed by the whole _knight in shining armour defending her honour _act and agreed to have coffee with him…turns out she's actually an engineer, and was at the show networking, apparently she was involved in her company's design for a new mechanical gizmo which will revolutionise the industry..."

She pulled a face of utter confusion, shaking her head slightly in remembrance as she continued.

"She did try to explain it to me once but I'm afraid I got lost as soon as she mentioned the word "_torque"…? _Emmett is crazy about cars though, hence visiting all the motor shows, and it just made him fall even harder for her."

"She certainly sounds like an interesting person…" I sat back in my chair thoughtfully as Alice nodded in agreement.

"I knew she was right for Emmett, because he had actually found her himself. I didn't even get to meet her until they had been an established couple for a while; she was just Emmett's girlfriend, and then my friend. You have no idea how freeing it is to meet someone like that, knowing that I didn't have to worry that she was planning on using me in any way."

"That's how I knew you were different…" she looked at me almost shyly, gently running her finger around the rim of her coffee cup contemplatively.

"What do you mean…?"

"It was when I met you yesterday…when I mentioned Edward having been away for so long, you didn't immediately start wittering on about him like most people I meet, the only thing you asked was how _I_ felt, that I must have missed him like crazy, and how I must be glad that he is back home again…"

She smiled brightly at me, as I blinked in surprise, "it means a lot to me that you were actually concerned about _my_ feelings…and as we continued talking…you actually wanted to get to know me…as me…not just Edward's sister…not just someone who might be able to give you an _in_ with him."

"And besides, Mrs Cope is an excellent judge of character, I've known her my whole life and if she approves of you, then so do I." She winked conspiratorially at me before relaxing back and curling up on the couch again.

It took a while for us to recover from the self inflicted sugar overload, but once Angela had finishing dealing with the afternoon rush of customers she discarded her apron and handed over the keys of the coffee shop to Seth so that he could lock up at closing time and we could head out shopping.

Laden down with numerous bags on the way back from the boutiques where Alice and Angela had managed to frighten my credit cards into submission, Alice excitedly agreed to participate in an impromptu dinner at home for the evening, we were all too exhausted to contemplate going out. Having rung around everyone to let them know it was an open house kind of evening if they were free, the three of us stopped off at the grocery store on the way to pick up supplies.

Later on in the evening, watching everyone squashed around the island in Ben and Angela's kitchen, the counter completely covered in dishes of food for everyone to help themselves, I was delighted to see how easily Alice had slotted in, she was laughing freely as Ben and Seth bickered between themselves as to who was getting the last piece of garlic bread, her earlier sadness thankfully forgotten.

Knowing now a little of the background to her life I was glad I could trust my friends to welcome her into our group, without any expectations of anything in return. I'd never before met someone so open and friendly, whose smile and energy just lit up a room when she walked in. The thought of her being afraid to get too close to other people, in case she got hurt again just about killed me.

It took Angela smacking Ben with a wooden spoon and hissing at him, "guests…remember…" before he relinquished the piece of garlic bread to Seth, all the while still pouting and rubbing his hand where the wooden spoon had landed.

All was redeemed when Alice jumped off her stool and headed to the oven where she and Angela had hidden an extra tray of garlic bread earlier, knowing the likelihood of a squabble between the boys.

"God, Alice, thank you! I'd forgotten about that…can you imagine the reception I'd have got later if I had to admit there was more all along…" Angela hugged Alice happily as she came back; proudly bearing the tray which everyone immediately swooped upon.

After dinner everyone sprawled on the couches to watch a movie and chat quietly as the evening wound down. Sam and Emily had offered to give Alice a lift home as she wasn't too far out of their way, so after swapping cell phone numbers with everyone, promising to meet for lunch soon and being hugged by each person she left with them, telling me she would come up and see me once I got settled into the office on Monday.

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

Sunday had been spent peacefully relaxing at home, drinking coffee and catching up on some much neglected reading while recovering from the exhausting Saturday afternoon trip round the stores.

Alice and Angela together while shopping were certainly a sight to behold, I barely needed to do anything other than nod and grin in the appropriate places while they dashed around, flicking through racks of clothing with a practised eye, choosing numerous items and throwing them at me to try on.

Over the years Angela had learnt what suited me and what I would refuse point blank to even try on. She knew my taste well and usually managed to improve on it too. It looked like Alice either learned quickly or had a natural affinity for choosing, I loved everything they picked out although unfortunately my bank balance was now showing the strain.

During Sunday afternoon I'd replied to Renee's excited email, letting her know a few more details and telling her about meeting Alice. After taking a long hot soak in the tub later, I made sure to lay out one of my new outfits ready for the morning.

Mrs Cope had been right about the early start on Monday morning. Having been woken at an ungodly hour by my very insistent alarm clock I rushed around, foregoing breakfast in order to attempt to look at least put together. I wasn't used to having to be up and focused quite so early in the day and had been mainly concerned with making sure I was in the very least wearing appropriate clothing and some light makeup, I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of the other scarily well turned out employees of C.T.I.

Before I had even had a chance to manage my first cup of coffee of the day I was rushing to meet up with Ben outside his apartment, grinning and swatting at him blearily as he laughed at my early morning fog of confusion. Ben had kindly agreed to give me a lift into the offices of C.T.I. whenever I was planning on starting at the same time as him.

Once there I was subjected to the inevitably embarrassing situation of standing awkwardly up against a wall in the reception area while everyone stared at me as they walked past, in order to have my photo taken by Tyler. After being issued with my very own personalised security pass and a key card I was finally released to be able to head up to the top floor.

Mrs Cope greeted me happily, dragging me first over to the coffee machine and showing me how to prepare the same coffee she had made before for me, which coincidently happened to be Mr Cullen's favourite blend as well. I couldn't tell if she knew I hadn't yet got enough caffeine in me for this time of day, or whether she was just as much of an addict as me, _I don't care either way, if this is the way we're going to start each morning, I'm happy…_

After talking with Mrs Cope for a while we agreed for the first couple of weeks I would be working additional hours to the original twenty suggested, just until we were able to get control over the work currently built up. After that when things had calmed down a little we could reassess the situation accordingly. _Fantastic…the overtime will help alleviate the recent stress on the bank balance… _

The first couple of days in the office passed by at a frenetic pace, Mrs Cope hadn't been exaggerating when she said there was a backlog of work. I barely managed to leave my brand new desk while I was there. _Okay, I admit I was being a coward as well, staying hidden upstairs as much as possible to avoid bumping into Jessica, at least until I had gotten settled in a little..._

We even brought lunch up from the staff restaurant to eat while sitting on the comfortable couches in the visitor's waiting area, Alice joining us and both Emmett and Carlisle popping in to say hello as well. _Personally I think it was just as much to do with the coffee machine as our company… _

I even managed to survive my first encounter with the mysterious Edward Cullen unscathed.

On the morning of my first day Ben had arrived to set up full access between Mrs Cope's computer and mine. I was flattered by the trust she was putting in me, knowing that I would have access to information like personal contact details for Edward Cullen, the sort of information most of the women who worked in C.T.I. would pay good money to get hold of on the black market.

As Mrs Cope was due to be in a meeting for an hour or so, she asked me to keep an eye on her email account for her. Mr Cullen was waiting on an urgent report due from a department head which I was to forward to him as soon as it arrived.

When the document arrived I was a little unsure as to how to deal with it. I didn't think it was appropriate to pretend to be Mrs Cope in case he replied with a question I couldn't answer. Alternately I wasn't entirely sure if Mr Cullen had actually been told of my appointment yet, so I figured it was probably best to just forward it with a short note attached.

**From:** Bella Swan

Dear Mr Cullen,

Mrs Cope has asked me to forward the attached document to you in her absence. If you have any queries regarding it she should be back in the office in half an hour or so.

I hope your meeting this morning was successful.

Regards

Bella Swan

Admin Assistant,

Cullen Technologies Inc

I didn't hear anything back, so assumed he was fine, however after Mrs Cope got back from her meeting her phone rang.

"Mr Cullen's office, good afternoon," she paused, spinning on her chair to face her computer screen before continuing.

"Ah, hello Mr Cullen, was everything okay with your meeting?"

"Good, I'm glad…Bella…? Yes… did you not get the memo from HR…?" she turned toward me, raising an eyebrow as she looked in my direction

_Looks like I was right, Mr Cullen didn't know about me… _

"I'm sorry about that…yes…they were supposed to issue a company memo regarding her appointment…yes, her name is Isabella Swan, but she prefers Bella…" she winked at me as I watched her talking, "she started on Monday with me…yes, definitely…I will do…okay…no problem…see you soon…bye…"

"Sorry Bella, I thought HR had already informed him of your appointment, he was just a little surprised by your email…he said "_welcome to the company…"_ and he looks forward to meeting you properly later in the week…"

I smiled, and nodded, Mrs Cope was expecting him back on Thursday so I guess I would meet him then…

The main task Mrs Cope and I had been working on since my arrival was the preparation and production of around forty identical brochures. They were for a particular project and unfortunately required the co-ordination of various files from different C.T.I. departments which needed to be put in specific order before being bound together.

Because each department was producing its contribution individually, we needed to lay out the stacks separately, adding in a copy of each file to the individual stack as it arrived.

The volume of paperwork involved was immense. Knowing Mr Cullen wasn't due back in until Thursday we had decided to commandeer his office. There were too many files for his desk to be able to hold, but he had a large expanse of floor space available. We were able to spread the stacks out individually, working on them whenever we could over the three days while being able to lock the door at night to avoid the cleaning crew from disturbing them.

That was why I found myself on my knees in Edward Cullen's office on Wednesday afternoon.

The last couple of reports had finally been emailed to us; we'd printed them out and they just needed to be placed correctly within each stack of documents.

The stacks were spread out across the floor space in semi-circular rows, like bands of colour on a rainbow. I was working, perched on my knees in the middle of the semicircle.

Mrs Cope had offered to work on the other side of the rainbow at the same time but I knew she was suffering from the effects of all the bending and stretching we had done on the project the day before, so instead she was handing me individual copies of the reports as I slotted them into place, shuffling the papers into a neat stack as I went.

I hadn't really been planning well when I chose my outfit earlier that morning; I was wearing my favourite tight pencil skirt, with the bow on the back, along with a white shirt, and black high heels.

My jacket had already been removed as I warmed up with all the physical movement and I'd had to hitch my skirt up to be able to move more freely as I stretched over the piles of paper, dangerously close to revealing the top of my stockings and garter, _damn Angela for insisting that stockings with skirts was the appropriate underwear rule…_

I was immensely glad that Mrs Cope and I were the only people currently working on the top floor. I was just imagining the embarrassment of discovering that actually, the office doorway I had my back to wasn't in fact empty…when I heard a small polite cough from behind me and froze in shock.

_Oh shit…someone's here…_

_Holy crap…I'm on my knees in my boss's office… my ass sticking up in the air…that's not good…_

I'm frozen in mid stretch, because in typical Bella knows best fashion, I'm leaning all my weight forward on one arm to reach the far left stack, _yeah,_ _I'm just too fucking lazy to stand up and walk around to the other side… _

_Damn it…please God, don't let that be Emmett, please, please, please… I'll never hear the last of it; he'll be teasing me until I retire… _

_Oh fuck…what if it's Carlisle…? That's even worse…I've got my ass in the air, exposing my fucking stocking tops to Carlisle Cullen…I can't bear to turn round…I'll never be able to look him in the eye again… _

I can feel my face flushing bright red, it's probably reached all the way down to my toes by now, my breathing speeds up, fast and shallow, as I gasp to try and take in more oxygen and I'm horribly aware of my left arm beginning to shake, all my weight is still forward, balancing on my knees and this one arm and it can't take the pressure much longer…

I'm torn out of my internal reverie by Mrs Cope's voice, it sounds as if it's coming from a long way away, almost as if she's at the far end of a tunnel, and it takes me a few seconds to actually figure out what she's saying.

"Oh, Mr Cullen…you're early… we weren't expecting you back until tomorrow…" she sounds surprised with just the slightest hint of amusement.

An involuntary squeak leaves my mouth as I process her words.

_Fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck…_

This was _not_ the way I was supposed to be introduced to my new boss. Hell, I had it all planned out, I was supposed to be sitting all serenely at my desk, typing away industrially in a picture perfect assistant way.

I drop the batch of papers I'm still holding in my right hand, the paper falling in a rustling, flurrying jumble and begin to debate furiously whether I have enough stability to push myself back to at least be able to take the weight off my left arm; I really don't think it's going to help any if it gives way under me and I'm left sprawled flat on my face on top of a pile of papers…

As I manage to sit back a little on my heels, rubbing my left arm which now has pins and needles flashing up and down it, I'm also desperately trying to work out the least embarrassing way to stand up, _least embarrassing…?_ Y_eah, right…I don't think so, Swan…_

I realise that whatever I do I'm probably going to expose even more of my stocking tops, or knowing my clumsiness combined with my arm currently turning numb, I'll probably end up flashing my panties at the guy as well…

_I'm pretty sure Mr Cullen has been the recipient of far more lascivious gestures from the army of women who think it's their day job to chase him, but truthfully, that's not really the first impression I was going for…_

I'm now busy musing whether I could possibly persuade Mrs Cope and Mr Cullen to just leave me here permanently. I mean, C.T.I. is huge, surely there must be somewhere else he could move his offices to…?

_He could just pretend he'd never seen me and I could hide until I was old and grey and wrinkly, Angela could pop in and see me occasionally and bring me comfort cupcakes…that might work…_

Just as I'm about to broach the idea with Mrs Cope I hear what is quite possibly the most beautiful sound in the world and the most horrible sound in the world, all rolled into one…

"Mrs Cope…would you care to explain…?" The voice is wryly amused, beautifully melodic, low and deep in tone, _and instantly…horribly…humiliatingly recognisable…_

It's a voice which, although I've only heard it used once before, is ingrained into my psyche. It's a voice I've spent many a dream filled night with, imagining it whispering words of affection and desire into my ear. It's a voice which is attached to the most glorious physical specimen of a man I've ever laid eyes on…

_Green Eyes…_

_Green Eyes has a name…_

_Green Eyes' name is Edward Cullen…_

_Edward Cullen is my new boss…_

_Therefore Green Eyes is my new boss…_

_I'm on my knees with my skirt hitched up and my ass sticking in the air, in front of my new boss…who is Green Eyes…_

_It doesn't matter how many times you say it, or in what order…_

_It's still true…_

_Fuck…_

_Double fuck…_

I really, honestly, don't know what to do. I'm torn between bursting into tears, laughing hysterically, or just curling up into a ball and refusing to acknowledge the outside world exists anymore.

Just as I'm contemplating trying all three at the same time Mrs Cope takes pity on me; crouching down towards me and whispering, "Bella honey…can you get up…?"

I grimace and shake my head sadly, keeping my eyes fixed on my knees, wishing my hair wasn't up in its usual pencil secured bun; _I could really do with my curtain of hair to hide my face in right about now… _

Mrs Cope straightened up, clearing her throat before saying, "Um, Mr Cullen, I apologise…could you maybe give us a few moments…just so that we can get these papers stacked and out of your office …?"

I'm still frozen on the floor, trying to surreptitiously smooth my skirt down my legs a little, but I don't hear him answer. I just see Mrs Cope in my peripheral vision step around the papers piled all over the floor. I can hear the soft sound of them whispering together as they walk to the door, then the noise of the door closing with a gentle click.

Finally collapsing in an inelegant sprawl on the floor, I lift my now numb arms up to bury my head in my hands in despair. Hiding my eyes behind my fingers, I'm trying to stop the prickle of humiliated tears I can feel welling up while also trying to calm my breathing which is rapidly picking up speed towards hyperventilation.

Looking up a little when I hear a noise, I catch sight of Mrs Cope on her way back to me; she ignores the piles of paper now all scattered haphazardly around and sits right down on the floor next to me. She gathers me into her arms and hugs me tightly, softly brushing the strands of hair which have fallen out of my bun back from my face.

I can feel her shaking slightly as she holds me, once my breathing has calmed a little I peek between my fingers at her face, she is still stroking my hair and rocking me back and forth gently, soothing me, but I can also see the brightness in her eyes, her mouth twitching as she tries to control herself.

Wiping under my eyes, hoping I haven't smeared mascara everywhere, I sniff loudly, and hang my head embarrassedly before shrugging my shoulders in defeat, frowning and pouting, "go on then, you know you want to…"

Mrs Cope tried to control herself a little longer, but she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her mouth, her eyes crinkle up and before long she is laughing loudly, throwing her head back while clasping one hand over her mouth, trying desperately to muffle the sound.

"I'm sorry, honey…it's just…I don't think this will be a meeting that he forgets any time soon…" she gasped for breath in between each word, her eyebrows quirking up at me suggestively and I can't help myself, I roll my eyes at her and my mouth twitches up into an involuntary grin at the sight of her face.

"I'm just so _embarrassed_…that was the worst thing _ever_…" I whine pathetically, still red faced.

"Bella honey, don't you worry…Edward is a real gentleman, you should have seen his face, he just didn't know where to look…" she giggled, "you know," she mused to herself, "I don't think I've ever seen Mr Cullen blush before…"

"_He_ blushed…?" I screeched, "what about _me_, I'm pink from head to toe…" I grumbled loudly, as Mrs Cope rubbed her hand soothingly up and down my arm while still giggling.

As we scramble up, my legs wobbling slightly, she supports me so I don't topple over before leading me to the couch and sitting me down on it.

"Shit, I couldn't even stand up…I was worried whichever way I tried I was going to end up flashing him." I snickered quietly, shaking my head despairingly in remembrance.

"Oh, is _that_ what the problem was…?" this just makes Mrs Cope laugh even louder and before long I'm joining in, a combination of hysterical and embarrassed tears running down my face.

Once we finally manage to calm down a little Mrs Cope ushers me into Mr Cullen's private washroom to try and repair the damage, I try to find out if there might be another exit I could use to avoid having to ever meet him, but she tells me it will be fine, I'm going to have to meet him properly at some point, I might as well get it over with, like ripping off a band-aid.

While I am cleaning up my face and running cold water over my wrists to try and calm myself, Mrs Cope makes light work of stacking up the bloody papers which caused all this trouble. I'm trying to not think about my next task of actually setting foot outside of this office. Although it's technically _his_ space, at the moment it's my sanctuary…

_I can't believe the guy I've been ogling for weeks is my new boss… Holy crap, can this get any more awkward…?_

My question is partially answered when we eventually open the door, Green Eyes…_sorry…Mr Cullen… _is sprawled on the visitors couch, rifling through a report, a small frown gracing his face.

Hearing us open the door he throws the report down on to the coffee table in front of him, running his hand through his hair, the wayward bronze locks looking as if he's been doing that a lot recently, before standing and gracefully loping over to us.

He's wearing a dark, sharply cut suit as usual, with a co-ordinating tie over a dark shirt. This is probably the closest I've physically been to him as before I had the coffee shop counter as a barrier between us.

As he comes closer to me I can't help thinking that his clean shaven strong jaw line is just begging to be stroked, just to see if the skin really is as silky smooth as it looks.

I clench my hands into fists, digging my nails into the palm of my hand, willing myself to hold everything together before I manage to embarrass myself even further.

"_Ahem_… I think it's probably best if we just try to forget the last um…encounter…" Mrs Cope says mischievously, looking between the two of us with a big smirk on her face. Mr Cullen quirks one eyebrow at her, but doesn't speak.

"Mr Cullen, this is Bella Swan…Bella, I'd like you to meet Mr Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Technologies…"

"Hello, Mr Cullen…pleased to meet you…properly…" I blush furiously, my heart rate accelerating as I take a deep shaky breath; finally meeting his gaze as I hold out my hand to him.

He's staring at me intently with those vivid emerald green eyes, and I can't help noticing that even though I'm wearing high heels he towers over me.

The deep breath I've just taken has saturated my lungs with his delicious scent. I don't think its cologne, it's so fresh and masculine and just…_him_, and it makes me instantly light headed.

I immediately switch to trying to breathe through my mouth, taking shallow gulps to steady myself.

_Yeah Bella…fainting in front of him is probably not the best move at the moment…_

It doesn't help much, now I can almost taste him in the air surrounding us and it's mouth-watering. It makes me want to lean in closer to him, run my nose along his jaw and down to his neck, _maybe even_ _touch my tongue to his skin to see if it tastes as good as it looks…fuck, so not helping Swan… _

As he's watching me, his head tilts to one side, his eyes narrowing slightly as if he's trying to figure out something, various emotions flickering through his eyes… c_oncern…disappointment…regret…? _

He grasps my hand firmly; his grip cool…_his skin is so smooth… _as he shakes my hand I feel the now familiar current race through my fingers at his touch, travelling through my blood, my whole body tingling. I blink rapidly, trying to gather myself, _holy crap,_ _why does his touch affect me so strongly….?_

"Ms Swan," he murmurs as our hands touch, his voice is low and husky, and so similar in tone to the voice I've conjured up in my dreams, _even better actually…_ that I have to bite my lip hard, to stop myself from moaning aloud, memories of my dreams flood my mind, and muscles buried deep inside me clench deliciously in remembrance.

Instantly his gaze drops, his nostrils flaring and his eyes darkening as he stares fixatedly at my lip now caught between my teeth, the small frown from earlier now firmly back in place, _crap, no…no frowning…frowning might lead to glaring and we don't want glaring, he's too pretty to be glaring…_

My eyes drift lower as I realise that we haven't let go yet, our hands still clasped in a handshake. His long slender fingers are enveloping mine, his thumb pressed gently into the soft skin between my thumb and index finger.

Releasing my lip from my nervous chewing habit seems to bring him to his senses; he drops my hand as if it's on fire, running his fingers through his hair once again before shaking his head slightly as if trying to rid himself of his thoughts.

"Okay…let's try this again…" he mumbles to himself, so quietly I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear him.

"So…you work here?"

I can't stop my face breaking into a huge grin, recognising the exact same words he used during our previous encounter at the coffee shop, _holy crap, he remembers…_

"Yes," although I can't get my brain to focus enough with his close proximity to come up with anything too profound, I am thrilled I'm at least able to smile brightly, while nodding enthusiastically. I aim my gaze at his lips, the intensity of his eyes are just too distracting to stare into directly.

As he has alluded to our coffee shop conversation I decide to play along. Taking another shallow gulp of air, my mouth quirks into a wry smile as I attempt to channel my "professional assistant_"_ persona, adding for good measure, "Can I get you a coffee, Sir?"

At the same time I nod in the direction of the kitchen, inordinately proud of my newfound skills with the complicated coffee machine which is so well loved in this office.

My attempt to sound cool, calm, and professional is somewhat ruined by the lack of oxygen currently making its way round my body, my voice coming out in a soft, breathy tone instead.

I hear what sounds like a low groan catch in the back of his throat. His mouth, which had begun to twitch upwards slightly on one side, almost quirking into a smile, drops instantly into a hard line, his jaw tensing as I speak.

My eyes widen as I glance at his expression, _what's wrong…? I thought assistants were supposed to provide coffee, isn't that a standard part of the job description…?_

He looks slightly pained; the frown has returned and is now definitely deepening. He nods curtly in agreement then turns to Mrs Cope to speak, his voice cool and clipped.

"Mrs Cope, when you have a moment, I'd like a word…"

I risk a glance at Mrs Cope, she is watching us both warily, a look of confusion on her face, _she has no idea we've technically met before..._ As Mr Cullen speaks, she steps forward a little.

"Yes, of course Mr Cullen…um…Bella, why don't you make us that coffee…?" she nods kindly at me, gesturing towards the kitchen.

With one final frown in my direction and without saying another word, Mr Cullen turns and stalks away from us into his office. Mrs Cope shrugs at my raised eyebrows, as baffled by his behaviour as I am, before following him.

_Okay…see… that wasn't awkward at all…_

****

A/N *S&S sticks head above parapet, petrified* so…what do you think…? was it worth the wait…? should I carry on or are you all bored now they've finally met…? ;-) S&S x


	8. Breakfast Bribes and Start Over's

**Okay, this was originally planned to be a short few lines, just in order to move the storyline on a little, well it turns out that I can't do "a few short lines…" who knew… Especially for everyone who waited so patiently for Edward & Bella to be introduced, I hope you like it…**

**MsKathy has cleverly got heaps of Twilight Fan Fic authors to contribute out takes, one shots, etc for an anthology in aid of the Haitian relief effort. If you donate at least $5.00 to the charity of your choice for aid to Haiti – MsKathy will send you the anthology.**

**I'm a little late to the cause but hope to get everything sorted in time. As for my contribution, it's up to you…Is it a stand-alone smutty little one-shot…? Or is it a future out-take for Cullen Technologies Inc…? I'll let your imagination make the decision… ;-)**

**More information about MsKathy's endeavour can be found here:**

**http://mskathyff(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/01/haiti(dot)html?zx=af67daf7708b89c8**

**AH/OOC, rated M for both language and lemons.**

**Twilight character names and where appropriate canon words belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Full disclaimer is on Chapter One.**

**Cullen Technologies Inc.**

**Chapter Eight: Breakfast Bribes and Start Over's**

As Mrs Cope follows Mr Cullen into his office and closes the door behind her, I sink into the nearest chair, rubbing my hands over my face, feeling suddenly and inexplicably exhausted.

My head is spinning as I try and take in the array of emotions coursing though me. I'm in shock that the guy who I've been lustfully dreaming and fantasising about for the last month is actually my new boss, _yeah,_ _and he didn't exactly look too pleased to see me, what's with all the frowning…? _

_Holy crap…maybe that's why he's called Mrs Cope into his office…maybe he's going to tell her this just isn't going to work…oh, God…maybe he'd prefer to have Jessica transfer up here rather than deal with me…?_

As I'm trying to process my panicked thoughts, I realise I don't know how long their impromptu meeting is going to last. Without too much prior experience, I'm not sure if what I've just witnessed is Mr Cullen's regular behaviour, or if I've somehow upset him. Either way, sitting here with my head in my hands is hardly going to give him a good first impression of me.

_Yeah, I think you've covered that one pretty thoroughly already Swan…do I need to remind you…stockings, ass in the air, on your knees….you remember…? _

Heading over to the kitchen area, I vow to at least try and hold it together until I get home, _just get through the rest of the afternoon, keep your head down, keep out of trouble, you can figure out how you are going to deal with this situation later…well…that's assuming you still have a job by the end of the afternoon… _

The action of making coffee is routine and soothing; by the time I've filled three mugs and practised some surreptitious deep breathing for a while I've managed to get myself relatively under control. There has been no sign of anyone emerging from the office and I'm definitely not keen on the idea of knocking on Mr Cullen's door any time soon, so I decide to just leave the mugs in full view on Mrs Cope's desk, if they are going to be in there for a while I can always make fresh ones.

Heading back over to my desk while sipping my coffee I debate what to do next, I know we still have the brochures to finish, _damn things, if it wasn't for them at least I might have been able to look him in the eye eventually_… but they are currently still stacked up in the corner of Mr Cullen's office,_ there is no way in hell I am going in there if I can help it…_

Eventually I settle for updating the database that Mrs Cope has been working on recently, before long I'm typing away furiously, taking out my frustration about the day's events on my keyboard, _you_ _see…this was the image I was aiming to portray…so much more professional… _

I'm concentrating so hard on typing that it takes me a few seconds to realise Mrs Cope is coming back out of Mr Cullen's office. I glance up nervously as she closes the door behind her and walks towards me; thankfully she just smiles happily at me.

"Oh, thanks for the coffee Bella," she nods towards it appreciatively before cradling a mug in her hands and taking a sip.

"No problem, um, Mrs Cope…is everything okay with…?" I raise my eyebrows and tip my head gingerly in the direction of Mr Cullen's closed door, unable to stand not knowing what's going on.

_Do I even have a job to come into the office for tomorrow…?_

"Mr Cullen…? Yes, he's fine; he just wanted to look over his schedule with me for the rest of the week…as he managed to get back here a little earlier than he expected."

Mrs Cope smiles brightly, she doesn't look like she's trying to hide anything from me, which reassures me a little.

"Um…did he say anything about me…? I mean…he looked a bit upset…" I scrunch my face up apologetically, my voice petering out uncertainly, as I blush yet again.

_I think I'm just going to have to get used to the idea of having a permanently red face if I'm working here…_

I'm not exactly sure what I'm actually asking, I don't know if I should mention the fact that I've bumped into him before today, or if he's already said anything to her himself. _I mean, it's not a crime surely…? I guess I should let him lead on that, he is the boss after all…_

"No, not specifically, I mean…I think he was a little surprised when he first arrived… but I _had_ already warned him that you had started working here…"

Mrs Cope raised her eyebrows suggestively at me on the word _"surprised,"_ breaking into a giggle as my eyes close and I shake my head rapidly, trying in vain to stop the memories of our somewhat unconventional meeting from flashing before my eyes; _I'm pretty sure those thoughts will be running through my head all night anyway… _

"Yeah, I guess my method of greeting him probably leaves a little to be desired…" I smirk dryly, rolling my eyes as she throws her head back in laughter.

"I don't know…you certainly got his attention, that's for sure…" she winked at me before wiping the tears from her eyes as she carried on giggling.

I can't help joining in, laughing with her as she continues to tease me; _fuck_, _it's either that or crying…I really must remember to get some waterproof mascara to use in this office…_

Once we calm down a little I remember to ask about the brochures which are still in Mr Cullen's office. I try in vain to persuade Mrs Cope to get them for me, even going as far as bribing her with the promise of fresh breakfast muffins in the morning, but she just smirks and shakes her head at me, telling me in a mock stern voice that I'm just going to have to be brave.

_Apparently I'm not going to be much use working on this floor if I'm too embarrassed to even enter his office…_

After we've gone back and forth for a while I finally give up, realising I'm not going to win this argument. Noticing his mug of coffee is still sitting on Mrs Cope's desk, I decide to make a fresh one for Mr Cullen, figuring it's probably gotten cold now. _At least this gives me a valid excuse for knocking on his door… _

Fresh coffee in hand, I tiptoe to his closed door, being extremely careful to avoid my usual talent for tripping over thin air and crashing head first into the door, _or the desk…or the wall...wouldn't that just round off the afternoon perfectly…_

Knocking softly, I hear a muffled voice calling "come in…"

_Holy crap, how the hell can a voice sound that damn sexy…it's muffled through a door for God's sake…_cautiously turning the handle I take a deep breath and enter the lion's den, otherwise known as Mr Cullen's office.

Mr Cullen is seated behind his desk in a large executive chair; the desk is a huge expanse of dark wood, with a flat computer screen to one side of him and his phone on the other. He's got several open files spread around the surface of the desk and a separate laptop open in front of him; presumably it's used when he's travelling. He doesn't look up immediately, his brow furrowing slightly at the screen of the laptop as he taps away.

I'm not really too sure if I should just waltz up to the desk or wait until he acknowledges me so I take the opportunity to sneak in a quick ogle while his attention is directed elsewhere. He's taken off his jacket and loosened his tie slightly, the combination of the askew knot and his sleeves being pushed up slightly which reveals the muscular pale skin of his arms lightly dusted with hair, just makes him look even sexier…_if that's possible…_

His hair appears even more tousled than earlier, it looks like he has been running his fingers through it constantly, tugging at the ends, mussing it up further. Each strand now seems to be pointing in a different direction, and I'm fascinated by it, _I can just imagine his mother wielding a hairbrush at him, despairing of ever getting it to lay flat before school each morning…_

I can certainly understand Jessica's previous description of him now. Before I tuned her out, not realising who she was talking about, I do recall her mentioning the words _sexy hair_ within her enthusiastic rambling. Truthfully I don't think that's quite descriptive enough, I can actually feel my hands twitch, they desperately want to be buried in it, wanting to see for themselves if it feels as soft in real life as I imagined it to be in my dreams...

I have a strong urge to get a closer look, just to see if his hair really is all one colour or if it's actually made up of lots of different shades of reds, browns and coppers as I suspect.

I can feel my head tilt to one side as I stare unabashedly at him. My mouth feels suddenly parched and I swallow automatically before licking my lips to moisten them.

My imagination is suddenly running wild, I'm in the middle of picturing myself reaching out and pulling at the strands of his hair…massaging my fingertips over his scalp…stroking his brow to smooth out the furrow in it…bending down to nip at his earlobe with my teeth before spinning his chair round to shimmy myself between his spread legs… tugging on his tie to bring him closer…breathing in his scent before crashing my lips to his…maybe licking along his bottom lip, gently tugging it between my teeth…tasting him on my tongue…when I hear a noise…

_What the fuck…? What a time to be interrupted…_

_Oops…apparently it's actually the object of my attention that's interrupting me…_

_Holy crap, why can't I stop gawping at him…? He's going to think I'm some crazy obsessive stalker if I keep this up… _

Coming out of my trance abruptly, I realise he's actually cleared his throat to get my attention.

_Fuck…I hope he has shares in a throat lozenge company, if he's going to have to do that every time my attention wanders around him then I get the feeling he's really going to need some extra help…_

My head whips up from my contemplation of the taste of his lips. As I focus my eyes upwards I'm caught yet again in that mesmerizing emerald gaze. Instantly I feel the blush race across my cheeks, my breath hitches as my heart rate accelerates and the hand which is holding the mug of coffee starts shaking slightly.

His eyebrow quirks up at me in question as he observes my physical reaction to him, even when he is on the other side of the room.

"I…I'm sorry, I spaced out for a moment…" I blink rapidly to try and clear my thoughts, shaking my head at my ridiculous behaviour, I realise I'm probably making a good impression of being a tomato at the moment, _shit,_ _my face must be so red…_

"Ms Swan…" his tone is cool and professional; he nods in my direction which I take to mean I'm allowed to approach him. Deciding the safest option is to try and subtly steady the mug with both hands rather than risk pouring the hot drink all over his files, _or worse, tripping as I walk and flinging it into his lap…_I walk forward, trying to at least appear confident, even though I'm shaking like a leaf inside.

As I get closer to him, walking to the side of the desk to place the cup on his right side, I notice that he is carefully scooting his chair in, moving his legs further under the desk, _yep; he's remembering my previous collision with the counter in the coffee shop…he's definitely worried about me tripping and pouring hot coffee in his lap… _

As I carefully place the mug down on the desk, ludicrously pleased with myself for not spilling it over anything he mutters a quiet _"_thanks"before nodding towards the chair on the other side of the desk and saying quietly, "please, take a seat…"

I've automatically begun to breathe through my mouth again, aware of the closeness of his body to mine; I can smell his scent lightly in the air around us and its making my head spin.

_I wonder if I can desensitise myself over time…? Maybe I could, um…"borrow" some clothing of his which has his scent on it and carry it around with me...? _

_Okay…and we're back with the creepy obsessive stalker idea again, nice going Swan, very smooth…_

I guide myself back round the desk and sit down, extremely aware of making sure I cross my legs carefully without inadvertently revealing my panties to him and rest my hands, clasped together, in my lap. In all honesty I feel like I should be sitting on my hands, worried they will reach out without my permission to brush back the strand of hair which has fallen across his forehead…

Smiling politely in his general direction, I'm careful not to look directly into his eyes as I wait expectantly for him to speak, choosing instead to glance around curiously. I realise I've not really spent much time actually exploring the office, so far we've really only used it as a staging area for the brochure preparation which meant for the most part my attention was focused on the floor.

As I look around, I realise the space is fairly impersonal. The décor is beautifully presented, lots of glass and dark wood, with subtle recessed spotlights, it looks as if it's been done by a skilled team of interior designers. The bathroom I used earlier was the same with soft, low lighting, an extremely complicated looking power shower and vast amounts of marble.

_I guess he's only been back home a short while, he probably hasn't had time to put his own stamp on the space…_

The only items I can see in this room which look like they have been personally chosen by Mr Cullen are various groupings of photographs arranged on the shelving behind his desk. I can't see some of them clearly as they are shielded by the frames of the ones that are closer but I can just make out Emmett in one of the front ones and Alice beaming away in another.

"Ms Swan, I just wanted to apologise for my earlier unexpected arrival…I'm sorry if I, um…startled you…" He's speaking softly, but I can see one corner of his mouth twitch, a smile trying to break through as I blush at his words.

"Yeah…not one of my finer moments…" I roll my eyes and smile wryly at him as he chuckles quietly in reply, his eyes alight with amusement.

The sound is so unexpected it momentarily takes my breath away, I realise I haven't seen him smile properly before, let alone actually laugh aloud. His face relaxes, making him look even younger, the outer corners of his eyes crinkle and he shoots me a teasing half grin as I shake my head in remembrance of our earlier encounter.

I finally realise I should probably breathe again before I turn blue and pass out. Sucking in a shallow breath I continue. "That wasn't exactly the way I was planning on being introduced to you, that's for sure…"

He's looking at me curiously now, his eyes narrowing at my choice of words. "You were planning…?"

My eyes widen in horror as his words sink in. _Oh_ _shit, does he think I applied for this job, already knowing who he was…? _

_Holy crap, he must believe that me getting the job is all part of some elaborate scheme I have to entrap him..._

_God, he probably does think I'm a stalker…either that or I'm going to throw myself at him like every other woman…_

"Fuck, not you specifically…I mean, I had no idea _you_ were my new boss…"

I clamp my hand to my mouth in mortification and my eyes widen even further in horror as I realise I've just sworn in front of my new, gorgeous and understandably wary boss. He is now looking across the desk at me, a hint of amusement in his eyes, his brows quirking upwards in question as I blush to my roots.

_Oh, God…my verbal filter battery needs recharging again… _

Unfortunately it's like a floodgate has been opened, I continue on wildly, the words now tumbling out of my mouth without me being able to stop them.

"I mean, I knew I would have to be introduced to my new boss, _whoever he was_…and I did sort of have a plan…it's just…it involved sitting at my desk, typing and looking efficient…rather than being on my knees in front of you…and now I've sworn at you…and, oh, God…please, just kill me now…put me out of my misery…_please_…"

By this point I'm not above begging, my face is scarlet, both my hands covering my eyes in horror at my word vomit and I just want the earth to open up and swallow me whole to get this over with.

As I peek warily through my fingers at him, I see that Mr Cullen is now pinching the bridge of his nose, his whole body shaking as he tries unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter at my pathetic rant.

_Holy crap…just abort Swan; you already have no dignity left…it's obvious you can't do this…just get out of there…_

I drop my head, staring at the floor as I stand, hoping my legs will hold me up; I just need to get out of the building as quickly as possible.

"Where are you going…?" his voice is sharp, as I look up he's half risen from his seat, his brow furrowing in concern, one arm reached out slightly across the desk towards me.

"I'm just going to pack my stuff away and get out of your sight, I obviously shouldn't be allowed out in public…I apologise for any and all embarrassment I've caused…" My eyes are still fixed on the floor, too humiliated to look at him as I shake my head slowly.

"No…please…don't go…listen…how about we start over again…forget this afternoon ever happened…?"

I finally look at his face, contemplating. His eyes are wide, his expression pleading.

"Are you sure…? I mean…judging from previous experience, _this_…" I indicate between the two of us with a wave of my hand, "probably isn't going to get better any time soon…?" I regard him suspiciously; unsure why he would want me to carry on working here when I'm obviously incapable of even carrying out a basic conversation with him.

He sits back down in his chair cautiously and nods his acceptance, his eyes still pleading with mine. After taking a few deep breaths and watching him carefully to see if he changes his mind, I hold up one finger, asking him to wait as I walk slowly over to the door.

Resting one hand against the door I squeeze my eyes closed for a moment to focus before taking a calming breath and turning to face him.

As I spin around he is watching me curiously, _yeah, he's probably wondering what the fuck I'm going to do next…_

"Now, I don't really understand why you haven't just called security to escort me out of the building already, but I guess I'll have to assume that you're willing to accept me for the hopeless case that I obviously am…?"

I plough on quickly, not too keen on actually waiting for an answer, _I don't think I want to know, either way..._

"I _was_ kind of hoping though…if I was lucky I might be able to get away without revealing the full extent of my craziness to Mrs Cope for at least a couple more days…?"

He raised one perfect eyebrow questioningly before nodding his agreement for me to continue my bizarre speech.

"You see…technically…to do this "_start over"_ properly I really should leave this office and knock on the door again…but I figure that's going to confuse Mrs Cope somewhat…"

I look to see if he understands me, I can't believe I am really going to go through with this fiasco, but the desperate look of unhappiness on his face when I made to leave earlier makes me want to at least try…

_I guess they really are swamped with work; he probably doesn't want everyone to have to go through the hassle of re-interviewing for someone else… _

"I don't want you to leave…" he murmurs, his voice soft; his head dips slightly before he looks almost shyly up at me from under his long lashes.

I raise one eyebrow at him, but don't speak; in fact the breath which has just caught in the back of my throat at his words means I don't think I'll be capable of speaking for a while. His face is almost angelic in appearance now; I understand perfectly why every woman in the Chicago area swoons at his feet. When he looks at you in that way while using that tone of voice, there's no way anyone could resist him…

"How about if you knock on the door from the inside…? Um…I could always close my eyes if that helps…? He is teasing me now, the half grin firmly back in place as he looks at me enquiringly, his head slightly tilted to one side.

I can't help giggling at his words, the mental image of him being prepared to sit in his chair with his eyes closed, patiently waiting for me to knock on the door, all while I'm actually still standing in front of him is just too much for my frazzled brain to deal with.

It takes me a while to gain control of myself; he is still smirking at me mischievously as I take several deep breaths before shaking my head ruefully at him.

"Nope, I don't think that's necessary…how about…?" closing my eyes briefly, I take a deep breath and hold it for a moment before letting it out in a loud huff. Then, walking forward, trying to appear confident while amazing myself by not tripping over, I approach the desk with a polite smile, holding out my hand.

"Good afternoon, I'm Bella Swan, the new admin assistant…"

As our hands touch in a re-enactment of our first handshake, the familiar current tingles delightfully through my fingers and up my arm. I try my hardest to ignore the sensation as he shows no sign of feeling it himself, concentrating instead on projecting a polite, professional stance as best I can.

"Good afternoon Ms Swan, I'm Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you…" We are back to the cool, professional tone of voice; he's certainly playing his part in this ridiculous charade to perfection.

Indicating for me to sit down in the chair opposite him again, he continues smoothly…

"Tell me Ms Swan, how did you hear about the vacancy at C.T.I.?"

_At last…finally something I can actually talk about with reasonable normality…_

With the width of the desk between us I am able to breathe normally; his delicious, intoxicating scent now just outside my field of awareness. This small mercy allows me to get enough oxygen into my lungs to speak in a reasonably natural tone of voice, instead of the rather breathless soft tone I seem to have adopted permanently in his presence.

"That would be through Ben…he heard about the job opportunity and told me about it…"

"And…_Ben_ would be your boyfriend…?" he's looking intently at me, his green eyes boring into mine, a small frown appearing on his forehead suddenly.

"Oh, no…Ben is Ben Cheney…he works in your IT department, his girlfriend Angela is my best friend…" I shook my head in surprise, wondering why he thought that.

He looks surprisingly relieved as I speak, the frown smoothing out as he nods thoughtfully at my answer.

"Oh, yes…I've met Ben Cheney; he's a nice guy…"

"He is…both he and Angela are very good friends of mine…Angela actually owns the coffee shop I saw you in a couple of Saturday's ago…I tend to spend most of my spare time there…"

I figure it's probably best not to admit to the fact that I have actually been surreptitiously ogling him while at the coffee shop for over a month now, deciding instead to stick to the slightly more acceptable alternative of alluding to the one meeting between us where we actually spoke.

"Ah, I understand…so when I asked you if you worked there…?"

"Yeah…I definitely wasn't working…you actually caught me in the middle of making myself a coffee. Angela won't let me use the machine without supervision unless I am making my favourite blend; it's the only one I can make safely, without breaking anything or hurting myself…"

He nods gently in understanding as I shake my head from side to side, rubbing the back of my left hand reflexively in remembrance of the last time I attempted to use the machine in the coffee shop unsupervised, _let's just say it didn't go to plan, and scalding hot steam really is just that…scalding… _

While we're finally conversing with relative ease I realise that our posture has begun to unconsciously mirror each other's. Without my permission my body had begun to subtly lean in towards him a little, narrowing the gap between us. His body seems to be doing the same thing, his elbows lightly resting on the armrests of his chair as he leaned forward very slightly over the desk in my direction.

I can even sense a faint hint of the electrical current I've experienced when we touch, hanging in the air between us. Even though the full width of the desk is still between us, the physical pull his presence creates in me is just as strong, the desire to touch him now almost overwhelming.

He's watching me curiously again; he almost looks like he is warring with himself about what question he wants to ask next. I'm conscious of his scent beginning to permeate the atmosphere around me again as he leans in closer and I know I'm going to feel dizzy again soon.

_Holy crap, I need to get out of here to clear my head, I just can't concentrate around him when everything about him is so intense; his presence is almost hypnotic… _

I twist my hands together in my lap, trying to divert my attention away from my current fascination with his arms, the light dusting of bronze hair against the clear, pale skin, the sleek muscles beneath the surface flexing as he tightens and releases his fingers in an unconscious rhythmic action, almost as if he's stretching them after having spent too long typing on a keyboard.

_If he doesn't stop doing that I won't be held responsible for my actions…I'm not sure how much longer I can hold myself together before I have to reach out and stroke his arm…just to feel the muscles beneath my fingertips.._

_I'm pretty sure that stroking your boss is definitely not acceptable behaviour in the office… _

Eventually he seems to come to a decision, briefly clenching his hands into fists on the armrests he breathes in deeply through his nose, holding it for a moment then exhaling loudly before fixing me with his intense gaze once more. I'm unable to look away as he begins to speak again, his voice probing and slightly rougher than before.

"So…that was your…?"

His question is interrupted by the soft bleep of the intercom. Without taking his eyes from my face he reaches over and presses the button on the phone to connect to Mrs Cope out in the main office.

"Yes, Mrs Cope?" his voice is terse, cold.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir, but I thought you would like to know that Alice is on her way up to see you…"

The sound of Mrs Cope's voice through the intercom breaks the tension between us. Instantly we both straighten up, leaning away from each other again. It's like a plate glass window has suddenly been inserted, running across the length of the desk, cutting through the intense atmosphere brewing between us.

Mr Cullen closes his eyes briefly, breaking eye contact with me; he mutters something quietly to himself in an exasperated tone of voice while shaking his head. I don't recognise the language he uses.

After a moment he looks back up at me again. The emerald green of his eyes has darkened; his lips are drawn in a tight angry line, his jaw clenched. The frown is now definitely back in full force.

"I…I should go…I just came in to get the brochures out of your way…" I stammer, my eyes widening at the expression on his face. I'm unsure if he's upset at the untimely interruption by Mrs Cope or by the fact that Alice is on her way upstairs.

Nodding his head curtly in my direction he pushes his chair back and stands up as I scramble from my seat, suddenly desperate to get out of his presence before I do something rash and embarrass myself any more than I already have done this afternoon.

After standing, I turn and head towards the shelving unit running against the side wall of the office where Mrs Cope had stacked the piles of brochures earlier. Grabbing the first stack awkwardly I balance the papers in my arms, holding the weight against my chest to steady them.

Turning now towards the door I notice Mr Cullen stalking round his desk towards me. Brushing past me, setting my skin tingling with the contact, he heads to open the door.

"Here, let me help you…" his voice is low and husky.

"Thank you…" I keep my head down, watching the floor as I walk, deciding it's probably safest if I don't look into his eyes, they are just too distracting.

Taking a deep breath, I walk over to my desk and begin to unload the stack. I nearly groan out loud as I realise there are still another two piles of paper to go, which means another two journeys into his office.

_I really need to get away from here…I need to try and figure out what the hell keeps happening to me whenever I am around him… _

As I turn to walk back into his office to get the next stack, I instead crash straight into the solid form of Mr Cullen who has followed silently behind me, carrying another one of the stacks. Luckily he is carrying it balanced within the circle of his right arm and has the presence of mind to grab hold of me with his free hand, stopping me from ricocheting backwards and landing on my ass from the impact of my collision with his warm, muscular body.

His hand automatically reaches for me and slides around my waist protectively, pulling me back towards him as I stumble from the unexpected contact. As his grip tightens I am pulled into the circle of his arm, my palms reaching out and instinctively coming to rest on his chest to steady myself, the sharp angle of his hipbone pressed into me as he steadies the pile of papers on one side of him and me on the other.

The air feels as if it's been knocked out of me, both from the impact and the shock of what's just happened. All I can do is stare into his eyes as he gazes down at me, his expression concerned as he continues to hold me close. I can feel the warmth from his hard body seeping into mine through our clothing and I'm pressed so tightly to him that I can feel the steady beat of his heart under my fingertips as they rest on his chest.

My heart is pounding erratically in my chest and I wonder if he can feel it too. As my pulse thuds loudly inside my ears I can barely hear Mrs Cope bustling over, exclaiming her happiness at the fact that I didn't fall over. She wrestles the unsteady stack of papers from Mr Cullen carefully, taking them and placing them on the desk in front of her.

Mr Cullen and I are still caught in some strange, unmoving embrace. I feel as if I am dreaming as I feel his arm wrapped so securely round me, his hand gripping tightly into my hip, the fingertips splayed out as he supports my weight against him. Although unexpected it also feels natural, so reminiscent of my recent fantasies about him, _it's as if this is where I am meant to be…_

The faint "ding" from the elevator brings me to my senses and I am suddenly aware of our rather compromising position. Averting my eyes from his and pushing gently with my hands against his chest, I step backwards and away from his embrace, his arm immediately dropping from my waist as I move.

As I turn away from him, I see in the distance the elevator door opening to reveal Alice. My heart sinks at the sight of her face, happily smiling as she walks towards us.

_I can't believe I haven't considered this already…_

_Alice… _

_Alice… who is my friend…_

_Alice…who says she knows I am different…_

_Alice… who trusts me not to be like all the other women she encounters, only after one thing… _

_Edward Cullen…_

_Edward Cullen…who is my boss…_

_Edward Cullen…who is Alice's brother…_

_I've just been in Edward Cullen's embrace…admittedly it was entirely accidental, but it felt so good…_

_Holy Fuck…_

A/N I wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who kindly reviewed for chapter seven, I was so nervous of your opinion, but I think most people enjoyed it, so thank you! (I was jumping up and down in glee so much that the boyfriend now officially thinks I'm loopy…)

**I always love to know what you think? Your wonderful reviews and kind words mean a huge amount; they give me both inspiration and confidence for this journey. S&S x**


	9. Hot Chocolate and Soft Music

**Firstly, a huge thank you to everyone who kindly reviewed my story recently, I apologise for the delay in getting this chapter to you as well as not being able to get back to everyone to thank them individually, if you can make it through this long old A/N hopefully you will understand, I beg your forgiveness and promise to be better next time!**

**Just to explain if anyone is interested: Recently I had a major "confidence in my ability to write" crash, I couldn't get any words to flow at all which is a horrible experience, one which I am still struggling with to a degree…that was followed by some minor surgery which unfortunately rendered me unable to type for quite a while (not a side effect I was expecting…) due to this I decided to prioritise my physical ability to focus on the writing of this chapter, as I figured you would prefer that than me being miserable and pathetic in individual review replies…the whole mess was then compounded by a power cut which meant even if I could find the words and type them, I had nothing to type the damn things on to….Not a week I want to repeat any time soon…**

**AH/OOC, rated M for both language and lemons.**

**Twilight character names and where appropriate canon words belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Full disclaimer is on Chapter One.**

**Cullen Technologies Inc.**

**Chapter Nine: Hot Chocolate and Soft Music**

As I lay in bed with the comforter pulled up tight, trying to cocoon myself in its tranquilizing warmth and block out the rest of the world, sleep eluded me and looked likely to continue to do so for the rest of the night.

_Holy crap,_ _I'm going to look like a member of the living dead tomorrow…_

As I'd suspected, I couldn't stop the memories of earlier that afternoon from running through my mind. From the humiliating first meeting of Green Eyes, aka Mr Edward Cullen which just made me squirm and blush in embarrassment, to the strange magnetic pull I felt whenever I was in his presence.

The compromising embrace that we'd accidently found ourselves in had created an additional turmoil within my body and mind. The sensation of his arm wrapped protectively round me as I was pressed into his chest was still there, even if only in ghostly form. The sudden arrival of his sister Alice during the embrace however couldn't fail to remind me only too forcefully exactly who I was dealing with and where we were…

As Alice had walked into the main office from the elevator Mrs Cope had been heading back to her desk, sitting down and reaching over to pick up an incoming phone call. Alice appeared equally happy to see both her brother and me it seemed, she certainly didn't appear to notice any awkwardness in the atmosphere, hugging me in greeting and smiling and waving in the direction of Mrs Cope who waved back from her desk while she answered the phone.

Mr Cullen alone appeared entirely unaffected by our various awkward encounters throughout the afternoon. As soon as his arm had dropped from my waist as I untangled myself from his embrace, he ran one hand through his hair briefly before stalking back to his office without even a glance in our direction, muttering a cool and clipped, "hello, Alice…" as he went.

Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head at his retreating back, pouting her lips before following him resignedly, muttering sarcastically under her breath "hi, Alice…it's so lovely to see you Alice…give me a hug, I've missed you so much Alice…"

As she followed him, I quickly decided the final stack of brochures were just going to have to stay where they were, I was certainly not going to go in there again this afternoon, especially when I heard Mr Cullen telling Alice to close the door after herself as she entered his office behind him.

Shaking my head in despair at the absurd afternoon I was experiencing, I took several deep breaths to calm myself down, heading over to my desk and attempting to look like I was focused on the database updating I had been doing earlier. I could feel the curious gaze of Mrs Cope as I sat there, but studiously ignored her, hoping she wouldn't ask me any questions that I just didn't have the answers to.

_Yeah, and it's now three in the morning and you are still trying to figure out those answers…_

I had barely seen Mr Cullen for the rest of the afternoon, he had thankfully kept himself confined to his office with the door shut once Alice had waltzed back out to the elevator a little later, waving a goodbye at me as I was on the phone at that point.

_Okay, so I might have picked up the phone to check a meeting time with the receptionist downstairs at the exact same moment I heard the door handle inside his office being turned…_

_Hey, I wasn't trying to avoid her; I just needed to figure out how to handle this… _

Giving up on the idea of sleep happening any time soon, I huffed in frustration and instead gathered the comforter up, dragging it along behind me as I headed to the couch for a change of scenery. Leaving the main light off, I turned on the small lamp on the side table before stumbling to the kitchen to heat some milk, a nice big mug of creamy hot chocolate was in order, something to soothe and comfort me and hopefully help to finally send me to sleep.

Settling down on the couch and wrapping the comforter tightly around myself, I switched on the television for some background noise as I cradled my mug in my hands. I decided the best way to clear some of the turmoil in my mind was to make a list of the relevant facts regarding my revelations of today, to see if I could figure out how I was going to proceed.

Picking up the notepad and pen I kept on the side table and squinting in the dim light, I began to write.

_Firstly, Alice…_

Discovering that Green Eyes was actually Alice's brother certainly added an extra complication to the matter. From the conversations that had occurred between us, I understood exactly why Alice had become so wary of befriending others over the years. After her experiences with people using her in their quest to gain the attention of one or other of her eligible brothers I couldn't really blame her.

Even though I hadn't known Alice that long, I already knew I liked her a lot and I wouldn't risk screwing up our friendship by betraying her trust in me. She had told me herself that I was different from other women she had met and I couldn't bear the idea of letting her down or hurting her, even unintentionally.

I'd always been extremely protective of my friendships; the people around me were my second family. However much I loved both my parents, after the experience of my split family growing up when I had lived firstly with just my mother and then later on when I moved in with my father, I had come to rely heavily on my friends to be a true constant in my life.

Even though the chance of anything romantic ever happening between Edward Cullen and myself was highly unlikely, if it did, it would have to be with her full and prior approval. I would never want her secretly wondering if I had manipulated the situation in some way through our friendship.

_Secondly, Mrs Cope…_

Mrs Cope had actively chosen me to be the admin assistant to work on the top floor. Until I had been employed, she had been willing to take on the extra workload herself rather than inflict the exuberant and somewhat obsessive Jessica Stanley onto Mr Cullen on a daily basis.

Not only that, but over the last few days she had discussed with me in further detail the sort of situations she had found herself dealing with when it came to the various over enthusiastic fans of Mr Cullen. She trusted me to help her in her on-going mission to dissuade them from their pursuit, as well as protect Mr Cullen from their attentions; I couldn't just turn around and abuse my position working here for my own gain.

_Hell, she'd even given me access to his personal information, she trusted me completely… _

_Thirdly, Mr Cullen himself…_

Although our various encounters so far had been somewhat strained and at times downright embarrassing, at the end of the day, the man I was having inappropriate thoughts about was my boss.

_Oh, God…I really need to keep this job…I'm pretty sure that obsessive stalking of your boss is not a recommended way of achieving this…_

Not only had he recently moved back to the country and his family after a lengthy time away, he was also taking over a high powered position in his own families firm, and all at a challenging time of economic uncertainty.

All of that responsibility was then combined with the various tales I had been told of by Alice, Mrs Cope and even Ben. It appeared he had to deal with all the different stresses while being constantly harassed by what seemed to be pretty much every female within the Chicago area.

_I remember laughing with everyone about the pathetic behaviour of those desperate women, throwing themselves at him and now, within twenty minutes of meeting him, I'm ashamed to admit that I actually contemplated behaving in the same way…_

_Fuck…that's just not me…I don't want to be one of "those" women…_

The only thing I could think that made any sense to me was that the intense physical reactions I experienced in his presence were not exclusive to me. I wasn't special or different than all the other women; it was just the affect that Edward Cullen had on members of the opposite sex.

I couldn't even blame him; I didn't think it was something he was doing purposefully. It wasn't as if he were setting out each day with the sole intention of making all the women around him swoon in his presence; it just seemed to be a phenomenon that naturally occurred.

From the tales I'd heard about him scowling and glaring at everyone as he walked around the office, along with his habit of working constantly and refusing all offers of entertainment, it seemed more than likely that he was actually going out of his way to try and avoid what appeared to be the inevitable consequences of just being himself.

It was as if he were the ultimate predator, without even trying. He looked so beautiful no woman could fail to be drawn to him. The closer you got to him, the more his delectable scent washed over you, making you feel light headed and dizzy. If you were close enough to touch him, the tingling, almost electrical charge he seemed to naturally create within your very bones just made the connection feel even more intense and special.

_As if you were "the one…" _

Of course, if you were particularly into status, once all the physical lures were combined with the fact that he was young, from a well known Chicago family with money behind them and had recently taken over the high powered position of CEO in the family firm, then he could quite easily win the award for being the holy grail of all things desirable.

The whole status and standing in the community were not things that I had ever considered when thinking about the idea of embarking on a relationship. Limited though my dating history was, I knew that wasn't what interested me in a man.

Although I was aware that the physical reaction box was definitely ticked when it came to Edward Cullen, realistically I knew very little else about him; I had no idea what kind of a man he was inside. As I recalled, when I first met Mrs Cope after my interview she had been talking about the stream of women who were all vying for his attention, telling me that, _"none of them seem to take the time to realise that underneath the packaging he is also a person, not just a pretty face." _

I wanted the whole package, not only someone who could make me feel like they were turning my bones to jelly just by their sheer presence but someone who challenged me intellectually, someone who loved me for being me, rather than trying to change me into their idea of the perfect person. I wanted someone who craved me as much as I craved them, someone who could stimulate me, comfort and protect me and would allow me to do the same for them; I wanted a partner, in every sense of the word.

_Fourthly, Me…_

I groaned aloud as I tried to sort through my feelings on the matter of Edward Cullen, my new boss versus Green Eyes, my fantasy turned reality.

Aside from the aforementioned physical attraction I felt, something which I appeared to have no control over, the simple fact of the matter and indeed the overwhelming reason why this was unlikely to turn into something more than a employer and employee relationship, was that I'd never been the sort of girl who was brave enough to make the first move on a guy.

_Yeah,_ _we are not just talking about any guy here either…we're talking about someone of Edward Cullen's caliber for fucks sake…he is way out of your league Swan…_

Apart from not wanting to lose my job by behaving inappropriately, _hhmm, I think only lasting three days before being fired would probably be some kind of record…_ I also didn't want to let down the various people that had been brought into my life recently and who trusted me.

As I mulled things over in my mind there was one main conclusion that I came to. Whichever way I thought about this, given the number of complications involved, combined with the fact that I couldn't see myself being brave enough to be the one to initiate anything, realistically Edward Cullen was well and truly off limits.

_Although of course…if he was the one doing the initiating…_

Realising this sad but necessary truth helped me to finally come to a decision on the best way to handle the situation. In order for me to be able to successfully work on the same floor as Edward Cullen, I would have to make sure I focused my attention on being the professional member of staff that C.T.I. had employed me to be.

The reason Mrs Cope had pushed for me to be employed on the floor, indeed the most important character trait I guess Mr Cullen needed in an assistant was trust, they needed someone they could trust, someone who could complete the work given to them in a calm, professional manner, not someone just looking to jump their boss at the earliest possible opportunity.

With that in mind, I decided that in order to behave in an appropriate, professional manner I needed to lay down some ground rules for myself.

Mr Cullen hadn't exactly been presented with a particularly good impression of me so far, between the clumsiness, the inability to speak coherently in his presence, the endless gawping and ogling I couldn't seem to stop, along with the blushing and babbling that tended to happen when I was embarrassed or nervous around him meant that I really needed to do some serious damage control and quickly.

_I don't think I can do much about the blushing, but maybe I could work on the other things…_

Most of the issues were definitely exacerbated by his intoxicating presence. Therefore the most important thing for me to do in order to gain control over the situation was to try and avoid one on one contact wherever possible and to make sure I minimised said contact when it was unavoidable.

_That should be easy enough… _

I was pretty sure Mr Cullen would be very happy to avoid spending too much time solely in my presence. It had to be trying when you couldn't walk across a room without worrying whether you were going to be crashed into, have something spilt over you, be given an electric shock or even get flashed at, _however unintentional…_

If I could avoid too much close contact as I got used to working for him, maybe I could learn to control my physical reactions a little better. If I wasn't too close to him it would help on the "breathing in his scent" issue…that definitely made me light headed which didn't help on the coherency or concentration issues.

As I placed my hot chocolate mug on the side table and snuggled down further into the comforter, drawing it tighter around myself, I rested my head back on the couch. The memory of his touch still lingered freshly in my mind as I closed my eyes, trying to catch at least a few minutes doze.

I only managed about an hour of fitful sleep which was laced with images of strong arms and green eyes and a sharp jaw line which just begged to be licked, before I woke up again with a groan. It was still dark outside, the dim glow from the lamp beside me and the television across the room the only brightness.

The realisation that I wasn't going to get any sleep and the subsequent earlier than expected start to my morning meant I had had to pay extra attention to my appearance, blow drying my hair straight and putting it into a slick ponytail for a change and trying to compensate for the dark circles under my eyes and my even paler than normal skin with concealer and a healthy dusting of blusher.

_I don't know why I'm bothering…as soon as I see him I'm probably going to go as red as a tomato again…_

Upon my arrival at the office, I walked past reception, waving a greeting at Tyler, who was on duty as usual at the front entrance to the building. He seemed to be getting even friendlier by the day, making sure to come over and chat to me each morning, usually asking what I had been doing the night before…was I going out anywhere tonight…? I had a horrible suspicion he was working up to the point of asking me on a date and although he seemed harmless I admit I'd already been practising my refusal speech with Angela, making sure I sounded honest but sincere as I explained that I didn't think it would be a good idea to date someone from the office…

I was wearing my favourite dress from the selection that Alice and Angela had chosen for me on our recent shopping trip, it was a black wrap around which finished just above my knee. The dress tied in a flirty bow at the side of my waist and had three quarter length sleeves. To finish the outfit it didn't need anything more than a plain metallic cuff and some black heels. It was perfect for the office, stylish yet simple, an especially important factor this morning as I didn't think my sleep deprived brain could deal with anything too complicated like trying to mix and match items in my wardrobe today.

Stepping into the express elevator and punching the top floor button I looked down as I reached to adjust the volume on my iPod. At first I didn't notice anyone following me, my attention still focused on the volume control and the music softly playing in my ear. It wasn't until I took a breath in that I caught the unexpected yet instantly recognisable scent…

Edward Cullen had entered the elevator behind me and was now standing beside me.

_Crap, the avoiding one on one close contact worked well didn't it… how long did that last…? _

Steeling myself, my body tensed automatically as I slowly raised my head. Staring straight ahead, I watched the doors quietly slide shut and felt the slight shudder as the elevator machinery began its torturous journey, carrying us upwards, trapped innocently in its plush surroundings.

I kept my body facing forward, but slid my eyes to the side, trying to take a sneaky look at him without being spotted. It turned out that I didn't have to worry; he was facing forward, focused on the elevator doors as well, one hand running through his hair, gently pulling at the coppery locks, tugging them and messing them. It seemed to be a habitual move although I didn't know if he did it when he was stressed or upset or if it was just automatic.

He seemed to be muttering quietly to himself, too quiet for me to hear under the gentle music coming from my iPod, but I could see his lips moving.

Eventually he must have sensed me watching him, even discreetly, as he turned his head and caught me in his intense emerald gaze. He was dressed in the usual sharp suit and tie combination, a heavy overcoat keeping the chilly Chicago weather at bay and his hair now a tousled yet still sexy as hell mess.

_It looks like he's just rolled out of bed after a sleepless night, but for an entirely different reason than mine… _

As usual, as soon as I caught his eye I blushed, _and so it begins again…_

He nodded his head in acknowledgment, probably realising that I wouldn't be able to hear him speak as the wires of my iPod clued him in to the music playing in my ears. My breath caught in my throat at the gesture, rendering me unable to speak without choking or having an impromptu coughing fit. Settling instead for a vague attempt at a nod in return I dragged my eyes away from his gaze and focused instead on the elevator doors again, willing myself to stay calm.

He appeared as usual completely unaffected by my presence, calmly reverting back to staring straight ahead at the elevator doors as well.

_Fuck, it's not fair, why can't I affect him the way he affects me…?_

As I continued to try and unsuccessfully ignore his scent drifting slowly around the elevator, surrounding me in the mouth watering essence of Edward Cullen, I listened to the soft music still coming from my ear buds, closing my eyes as I dared to think just for a moment what it could be like if I _were_ confident enough to make the first move on the delicious man standing beside me.

_Standing up straight, I glanced once again in his direction, my tongue peeking out to moisten my suddenly dry lips as I watched his jaw flex, a small muscle in his cheek twitching. He was watching me again, a small noise escaping his lips almost involuntarily as his eyes flicked between my confident gaze and my lips as I licked them. _

_Raising one eyebrow suggestively and smiling seductively at his expression I turned away slightly. Stepping backwards I headed over to the chaise which lined the back wall of the elevator, dropping my purse and iPod onto it. I then shrugged my coat from my shoulders, draping it over the back of the chaise. _

_I noticed he had turned as I did and was watching every move I made; his eyes were narrowed slightly, a lustful look darkening the fiery emerald of his gaze. The look he was giving me, his slightly hooded eyes beckoning me onwards, gave me the courage to walk confidently forward. _

_Reaching towards him, I was pleased to note that my hands were steady. I ran my fingertips lightly up his arms, his muscles tensing under my touch as my hands drifted upwards, feeling the broadness of his shoulders. He watched me curiously, his hands held by his sides, although I could see his fingers clenching into fists, almost as if he was willing himself not to move and break the spell. _

_Running my fingers over the tops of his shoulders I then glided my hands along the collar of his overcoat as I stalked behind him and tugged at it, manoeuvring it over his shoulders and down his arms before tossing it in the direction of the chaise. _

_Stepping back in front of him I noticed that his breathing had sped up, his jaw was still clenched tightly, his nostrils flaring as he tried to control his reaction to my nearness. Smirking slightly as I watched his reaction I reached upwards towards his hair, glad of my additional height from my high heels. _

_As I ran my hands lightly through his hair, caressing the silky locks as they slipped through my fingertips, and gently tugging the way I had observed him doing several times before, a small moan escaped his lips, his eyes closing briefly as I leaned in closer, I could see a tremor running through his body at my touch. _

_As I ran my hands lower, sliding my fingers seductively across his cheekbone and along his jaw line I could see out of the corner of my eyes his hands were twitching, reaching forward slightly as if they wanted to grab a hold of me before he regained control over them, clenching his fingers into fists and pulling them back again. _

_I really want him to grab a hold of me; I don't want to be the only participant in this experience…_

_Deciding that full on boldness was going to have to be the way forward, I stroked along his jaw line a little more, admiring the smooth skin under my fingertips, the sharp line of his bone structure. Running my thumb across his bottom lip, revelling in the feel of the soft, pink plump skin I almost jumped in surprise as his tongue slipped out from between his lips, lightly licking the pad of my thumb._

_Just managing to control my reaction I looked up, one eyebrow quirking enquiringly as he smirked back at me, obviously pleased with himself. His expression was now playful, confident. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at my unspoken question; my breathing speeding up as he slowly and deliberately licked his lips. _

_Unable to control myself any longer, I reached for his tie with both hands, loosening it a little before tugging it sharply, taking him by surprise and overbalancing him slightly so that he swayed forward, his hands automatically reaching out to steady himself, grabbing the nearest available support which just happened to be my waist._

_Finally… _

_I tugged downwards this time on the tie, bringing his head closer to mine before crashing my lips impatiently against his. Instantly his fingers tightened around my waist, sliding around to my lower back and pulling me closer to him as my back arched and my knees bent at the sensation. _

_As our lips met, all thoughts of inappropriateness flew away, I didn't care that this was my boss I was seducing, it just felt so right. The feeling of his body pressed closely into mine, the intoxicating scent of him which was now being accentuated by the mind blowing taste of his lips against mine. The urgent need, the long held desire to be this close, to take what I wanted from him was addictive, I just couldn't get enough._

_As our lips touched fiercely, my hands were suddenly back in his hair, grabbing handfuls of it, trying to physically pull him even closer towards me. One of his hands began running lightly up and down my back stroking against the silky fabric of my dress while the other slid lower, grabbing the curve of my backside and pulling me tightly into his body. _

_It's as if we both can't get close enough to each other, our bodies want to become one…_

_As I moaned at the sensation of his lips finally against mine he took advantage of my mouth opening, running his tongue gently across my bottom lip before sliding it inside my mouth, swirling it around, exploring my mouth as my tongue fought for dominance with his._

_The next thing I knew, he was groaning loudly, the noise echoing around the elevator above the sounds of our panting as we broke apart slightly, trying to regain some much needed oxygen into our bodies. Looking up at his face, his darkened gaze was once again boring into me as I panted. I knew my face would be flushed, my lips swollen and pink from his touch, my eyes barely able to focus as the intensity of the passion I felt for him continued to sweep through me. _

_Whatever he was looking for in my expression, he must have been reassured as I suddenly felt myself being propelled backwards. Tensing as I stumbled, worried I was going to crash into the wall of the elevator, I relaxed as I realised that as he was manoeuvring me backwards he still had one arm around my waist and one was being held behind my head, both acting as a protective barrier between my body and the wall. _

_As we reached the wall he pinned me to it with his body, my breasts crushed against the hard muscles of his chest. I could feel his erection pressed into my stomach, the hardness straining against the fabric of his suit pants. I gasped at the sensation of him pressed so closely into me, his obvious arousal due to my touch delighting me as my clit throbbed, desperate for some form of friction to relieve the aching feeling which along with the blushing seemed to be a permanent feature whenever I was in his presence. _

_As he pulled his hand away from behind my head he tugged at the sleek ponytail, yanking the elastic out and throwing it behind him, my hair spreading softly over my shoulders, eliciting a soft groan of approval as he ran his fingers through the silkiness, before burying his face into it, breathing in deeply and nuzzling my neck as he planted soft wet kisses across my pulse point and up towards my earlobe. _

_I reached to run my fingers up the sides of his torso, unable to reach anywhere between us as our bodies were pressed together so tightly. As my hands were reaching up towards their new favourite place; being buried in his gorgeous silken locks, he reacted, leaning back from me and grabbing my hands to halt their progress._

_My eyes widened as I chanced a look at his expression._

_Fuck…is this where he comes to his senses and realises what I'm doing…? _

_Oh God, he's going to throw me out of the office before slamming a sexual harassment claim on me…_

_Holy Fuck…why didn't I think of this before….I'm sure the elevators would have video cameras installed. Tyler's probably waiting outside the doors to arrest me as soon as they open…_

_Thankfully, any thoughts of being arrested flew out of my mind as I saw the sexy smirk still firmly in place on his face, one side of his mouth quirked into a grin, his gaze still lustful. Transferring both my wrists into the strong grip of one of his hands he raised them above my head and held them, firmly but gently against the cold metal of the elevator wall. _

_The movement made my back arch slightly towards him, thrusting my breasts out a little in his direction. A mixture between a growl and a groan came from deep inside his chest as his eyes instinctively moved downwards as his attention was diverted towards the movement._

_His other hand reached slowly out, delicately tracing along the line of the wrap dress I was wearing, the tips of his fingers searing a trail as they brushed against my skin where it met the material of my dress. _

_As he fingered the fabric, my breath hitched as he brushed against the swell of my breast before heading to where the material ended, tied in an extravagant bow at my waist._

_Pulling lightly at one of the ends of material that flowed down from the bow he tipped his head to one side contemplatively, a small frown beginning to form on his brow._

"_Hmmm, this looks interesting, Ms Swan…" he purred, the half grin now firmly back in place as he gently rubbed the material between his fingertips._

"_It looks to me as if this whole dress would undo if I pulled right here…."_

_My eyes widened as I looked at his face, his eyebrow quirking up at me mischievously. _

"_If you are going to be walking around all day, torturing me by wearing this outfit…It seems only fair that I get a chance to check out what's underneath it first…"_

_I didn't trust my voice not to squeak if I tried to answer, suddenly thankful for Angela's drilling of the correct underwear for all occasions and desperate for him to continue this delicious torture I instead tried to give him a "give it your best shot…" look. Unfortunately my attempt at a confident, eyebrows raised smirk was somewhat ruined by me instead peeking up at him from under my lashes and biting my lip nervously as I tried to hold my nerve._

_As I did so his eyes darkened even further as he leaned back in. Pressing himself into me again he captured my lips once more, sucking my bottom lip into his before biting gently down on it, then soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue. The strangely erotic sensation sent a rush of desire through my body, muscles buried deep inside me clenching as if they had just discovered a secret direct link between my lips and them._

"_You are far too tempting kitten…" he purred at me as he pulled sharply on the tail of material at my waist, the bow coming undone in one flourish. I was suddenly standing, pressed against the wall of the elevator in just my high heels and underwear as in one swift move he had lowered my hands from above my head, opened up the dress and pushed the material off my shoulders in the same way I had taken his overcoat off earlier. _

_The material pooled at my feet as he released it with a moan and I made a mental note not to move, not wanting to ruin this moment by catching my heel in the material and tripping over. _

_His eyes roamed over my body, noting the black satin and lace matching lingerie as I squirmed before him, trying to cover myself with my hands, embarrassed and suddenly shy at the intensity of his gaze. _

_As I reached my hands to cover myself he shook his head, grabbing and securing my wrists once again. _

"_Don't…you are so beautiful…" _

_He shook his head from side to side, imploring me with his eyes to believe the words he spoke. _

_Pressing the palms of my hands into the elevator wall he raised his eyebrow at me, warning me without speaking to keep my hands there. I could only nod in agreement, my legs were feeling weak, just his closeness enough to make me tremble as he reached towards me with both his hands and began trailing his fingers up and down the sides of my body, stroking the curve of my hips on the way down and brushing the edge of my lace covered breasts as they travelled back upwards. _

_As I looked down I could see and feel my nipples tighten, the combination of the sudden rush of cool air and his warm breath making them tingle as his touch reached ever closer to them. My head fell back against the elevator wall as he continued to stroke me, raising a trail of goose bumps on my suddenly overheated skin. _

_His hands were now brushing over my breasts, tracing an idle pattern over the lace edging the demi-cups. Before I could react he had pulled the cups down slightly, exposing my breasts to the cool air and his magical fingers as the fabric pushed them up from below so they spilled out, the nipples puckering and tightening further as he rubbed his thumbs over them._

_I bit my lip to try and stop myself from crying out at the sensation, his hand was now caressing one of my breasts, twisting and pulling at the nipple, making it harden even further as he bent his head and took the nipple of my other breast between his lips, swirling his tongue over it, then sucking for a moment before biting down gently on it, dragging his teeth over the tip._

_The muscles in my stomach clenched at the feeling, the intensity coiling within me as I disobeyed his command, my hands moving from their position against the wall without permission, to bury themselves in his coppery locks, pressing him closer to me as I arched my back, my knees trembling as he reached again for my waist and pulled me closer._

_As he straightened up again, one hand still stroked my breast, the other reached lower, towards the lace edge of my panties, sliding his finger along the line of fabric, teasing me without going any lower, to where I wanted…needed…his touch most._

_My eyes were still closed, drowning in the sensations, but I could hear his voice calling me. At first it sounded like he was quietly whispering, but as it continued I realised he wasn't, instead he was actually speaking from further away, his voice getting louder as it continued registering into my consciousness. _

"_Coming…?"_

"_Are you coming, Ms Swan….?"_

"_Ms Swan…?"_

As my eyes flew open I gulped in horror as I realised my momentary day dream had apparently turned into a full on erotic fantasy starring the two occupants of the lift, one of whom was now a quivering, red faced wreck who was probably drooling and pulling some extremely suspect faces, as the other one stood coolly in the open door of the elevator, holding the door courteously while staring at me, a look of polite disinterest on his features as he waited for me to scramble myself together enough to walk out the elevator.

As far as I could tell, my only saving grace (and believe me I had to search furiously for this one) was that I hadn't somehow actually disrobed myself during my extensive fantasising, I was still wearing my clothes including my coat, I was still carrying my purse and my iPod was still playing quietly in my ears.

_Hey, maybe I could pretend that I was so into the music playing I just hadn't noticed the elevator stopping, yeah that might work… _

My hope was short lived however, as I launched myself through the elevator door, desperate to get out of his presence before I did anything else humiliating before nine o'clock in the morning, I saw a look of curiosity on his features as I walked past him before he followed me down the corridor.

"Are you feeling alright…? You were, um…kind of moaning in there…?"

_Fuck…._

**A/N This would have been posted a couple of days ago, but FF has been throwing a hissy fit recently & wouldn't allow me to…Will you forgive me for leaving you hanging for so long…? I really appreciate knowing what you think, I can't begin to explain how much your reviews help me….**


	10. Moving and Starting

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading, reviewing, commenting on and supporting this story, it means a lot to me! As usual I forgot to mention last chapter: A link for Bella's outfit is on my profile.**

**I know a lot of people have been wanting Edward's view on things so far, so without further ado…I give you…Edward….yep, really, you can take him, he doesn't bite!**

**AH/OOC, rated M for both language and lemons.**

**Twilight character names and where appropriate canon words belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Full disclaimer is on Chapter One.**

**Cullen Technologies Inc.**

**Chapter Ten: Moving and Starting**

Stepping into the elevator had been a mistake, I knew as I watched her glossy ponytail swinging gently back and forth in front of me, mesmerizing me with its movement that I should have waited. I should have found an excuse to delay my arrival until the doors had closed and she had been safely whisked away, but I couldn't…

My feet had propelled me forward without my permission. Even though I knew being that close to her was dangerous for me, I couldn't seem to stop torturing myself…

It had been that way from the first time I saw her. I'd only just made the move back to Chicago from Italy, and rather pathetically was already at a loss for something to do. I wasn't due to start work officially until Monday morning, indeed Carlisle and Mrs Cope had been busy organising a welcome to the office presentation, including an unexpected gift which they assured me I would love. The presentation was an opportunity for me to be introduced to the employees and shown around, but this was the Saturday before and I couldn't stand the thought of staying indoors staring at the walls all day.

My mom Esme had taken it upon herself to fully organise my new apartment. To keep the peace and avoid antagonizing anyone before I had even arrived back in the country, I'd willingly given her free rein in doing this, knowing how much it meant to her that I was back home again, _that our family was whole again…_

Because of her superior interior decorating skills, everything in the apartment was both perfectly laid out and exquisitely coordinated. All that needed to be done when I first moved in was for me to walk through the door, hang my coat up, take my shoes off and relax back on the comfortable dark leather couch. There was no lugging of heavy furniture around, no arguing over who was going to get the task of painting the walls or choosing the correct tiling, it had all been taken care of before I even flew into the country.

I admit the place _was_ beautiful. It was conveniently located for the office and I certainly appreciated all the hard work that had been put into it. From what Esme had told me as she kept me updated with progress reports, Alice had also had a hand in the design and furnishings, something she had always enjoyed doing.

I tried to be as enthusiastic as possible whenever we spoke, I didn't want to sound like an ungrateful bastard when they were all working so hard to incorporate me back into their lives as smoothly as possible. Unfortunately I was the one finding it hard work adjusting, this new chapter of my life still felt rather surreal, as if it belonged to someone else and I was just borrowing it for a while.

_Shit, this is my new life now…better get used to it…_

I hadn't brought very much back with me from my life in Italy. Only a few personal possessions and clothes which I was already beginning to realise were entirely inadequate for the Chicago fall, let alone the forthcoming winter. Because I had no intention of selling my house over there, hoping to return whenever possible for brief moments of soul boosting sanity and sunshine, I'd left pretty much everything behind. My friends had kindly agreed to keep an eye on the place and open it up for me whenever I made it over. Of course in return I had happily agreed to their request of full use of the pool and facilities whenever they fancied, glad that at least someone was going to get use of them.

Rather than sitting on my couch feeling sorry for myself, wallowing in memories of recent times when I had been relaxed by the pool, basking in the warm sunshine of Tuscany, while sipping a cold glass of wine, I instead decided to drop into the office that Saturday morning.

I was hoping to get a feel for the place again since my last visit had been several years ago, as well as taking the opportunity to figure out for myself where everything was before the big reveal on Monday. There would still be a few people working, but it wouldn't be as fully staffed as I knew it would be during the week, which hopefully would give me the opportunity to mooch around discreetly without too many questions being asked.

Luckily I'd already been issued with my security pass and key card, Carlisle having organised for them to be done before my arrival. I had a suspicion that even without me having to say anything; as usual my father understood me only too well and knew that my most likely plan of action would be to bury myself in work as quickly as possible.

_I might as well get started…after all; I knew work would be my main focus once I was back…_

After a couple of hours of exploration, an unexpected discussion on security measures with a very enthusiastic employee who introduced himself as Tyler Crowley and several offers of lunch from various eager women who seemed rather keen on furthering our acquaintance as soon as they found out I was the new boss, I was feeling an urgent need to escape.

Grabbing my overcoat I headed back down to the entrance lobby in the elevator, and then out through the revolving doors into the fresh and rather chilly early afternoon air of Chicago. Although I had grown up in the area and had come back a few times each year to visit my family, I was keen to re-explore the nearby area, to see what had changed in my absence and reacquaint myself with old memories.

As I walked fairly aimlessly around, taking in the changes and relishing the peace and quiet, I realised what I really needed was coffee. I was planning on heading back home to forage for some food as I knew that Esme had fully stocked my kitchen with groceries and I was a decent enough cook.

Additionally Emmett had done his part in welcoming me back by furnishing me with a stack of menus from every conceivable restaurant that had a delivery service, so I knew I wouldn't starve. What I was really craving right now was a quick hit of caffeine.

As I realised this, already missing my morning habit of stopping for a caffè at the local bar on the way into the office, I looked across the street to notice a coffee shop I hadn't seen before. The sign above the store had an outline of a cupcake in hot pink with the words _"Bite Me" _above it.

_Looks promising…hopefully I can get a decent cup of coffee there… _

As I entered the store, I was immediately struck by the relaxed feeling of warmth and comfort that the place exuded. The shop was tiny; essentially one small glass fronted counter filled with tempting looking cupcakes and cookies which made my mouth water, behind which I was pleased to see a proper full sized coffee machine. The rest of the shop was filled with an eclectic mixture of comfortable chairs and couches for customers.

_Thank God…It's definitely not a standard coffee chain outlet… _

Having gotten used to small, independent coffee bars and cafés and their more personal touch over the years I found that I much preferred them to the ubiquitous mass produced identical stores which had sprung up on every street corner. Glancing around as I entered, I could already picture myself comfortably ensconced here, tucked into the corner of one of the couches with a good book to while away an afternoon, in fact it was close enough to both the office and my apartment to possibly be a regular haunt.

The guy who was working behind the counter took my order for a double espresso before he turned to begin efficiently preparing it. I usually restricted myself to milder, longer coffees when I was working otherwise I would pretty much be asleep at my desk by mid-morning. A weird family trait I shared with Alice meant that the more caffeine we imbibed, the more relaxed we became. As I was only planning on heading back home and possibly catching a nap for the rest of the afternoon I figured a little extra relaxation assistance wouldn't go amiss.

As I waited, still standing at the counter, I began drumming my fingers gently against it in a vague recollection of a familiar tune which had been tugging at my memory for a few days now. As I tapped, I reflected once again on how glad I was that the one thing I had insisted upon having for my new apartment was space for a piano. I had played for most of my life, eventually dabbling in some composition for my own pleasure.

The familiarity of being able to sit at a piano and lose myself in the music was something that soothed me and reminded me particularly of happy times from my life in Italy, friends gathered round the pool, grilling our lunch in the outdoor kitchen area before I would sit at the piano situated just inside the sliding patio doors and play as everyone lazed around in the sunshine. Relaxing with a cold beer as the sun drew lower in the sky, lighting vast numbers of candles so the light flickered around the whitewashed walls, casting shadows and sparkling off the water in the pool in little glittery flashes.

_This is getting ridiculous, you've only been back a few days and already you're home sick… _

_Shit…you are going to have to get it into your head eventually…this is your fucking home now…_

I did love my family immensely; we'd been very close when I was growing up. I had missed them a lot over the last few years and I knew they had missed me too, particularly Alice and Esme. They had never understood my reason for suddenly upping and moving away from them, indeed moving out of the country entirely.

_Yeah, I think you'll find that's because you never told them the truth about why you moved…_

Although they had tried to accept my decision I knew that I had burnt a lot of bridges by my abrupt actions. I could only hope that as I got used to being back in their lives and vice versa, I could begin to at least try and repair some of the damage that I had caused to our relationships.

I had always made sure that I kept in regular contact with everyone, calling and emailing and visiting whenever I could, but I knew it wasn't enough. Alice in particular had been upset that I had never asked them to visit me in Italy, always opting instead to fly back to Chicago, _although I'm not so sure she wasn't more upset by the lack of Italian shoe shopping opportunities, than being invited to see my home…_

I didn't expect them to understand my behaviour, in fact even I was rather bemused by my twisted logic at times, I just couldn't see how I would ever be able to explain my feelings to them properly.

_Fuck…I'm not sure that I would ever want to explain them…_

My life in Italy was so different; _I_ was so different since I'd been living there that I preferred to keep a safe distance between them, I wasn't sure that I could deal with the two parts trying to mingle successfully.

Pulling myself out of my chaotic train of thoughts I glanced around the coffee shop once again, this time taking note of the customers scattered around. As it was early afternoon there were a few groups of women surrounded by shopping bags, obviously taking a break between stores.

There was also a girl sitting in the far corner in a comfortable looking leather armchair, hunched over a laptop which she was scowling at as if it had just told her some very bad news. As my eyes slid over her form I could see she had dark hair which seemed to be pulled back into a casual bun, I could just make out the top of what looked like a pencil haphazardly poking through it.

She appeared to be wearing a dark long sleeved t-shirt but the laptop resting in front of her obscured the rest of her outfit from my view. I then noticed a girl brushing past me. She had straight dark hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing an apron. I guessed she must have emerged from the room behind the counter as my head was turned, and was now headed over in laptop girl's direction.

As I watched, laptop girl looked up, obviously becoming aware of her impending visitor. When I got my first proper look at her face I couldn't help being intrigued by her open, relaxed expression. I was certain I had never seen her before, I was sure I would remember her face, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she was somehow familiar to me all the same…

Huge chocolate brown eyes sparkled happily as she grinned up at apron girl who was obviously a friend of hers. Her lips were rosy pink and a little pouty, her skin like porcelain, the pale hue contrasting against the darkness of her hair and clothes.

_Hmmm, she's pretty…_

As I leaned nonchalantly against the counter, trying to at least make an attempt at discretion and not stare shamelessly at them in their private moment, I couldn't help noticing how her face lit up with her wide smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling slightly as she grinned.

She hastily balanced the laptop onto the table in front of her before launching into an animated conversation with her companion who had sat down on the couch opposite. As I watched I could see her shoulders shaking as she laughed at something apron girl had said, her hands flying through the air as she used them enthusiastically to emphasise her words.

_She's definitely expressive…_

My attention was suddenly directed back to the counter as I heard the guy who was making my coffee place the plastic lid onto the takeaway cup with an audible pop before turning back around to hand it over to me. Grateful not to be caught blatantly ogling someone who was obviously known to the employees of the coffee shop, I smiled broadly in thanks before heading back out the door, cup in hand. I was careful to keep my eyes focused forward, not risking a look in the direction of laptop girl again, however much I wanted to.

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

Even as I worked my way up through the electronics company I had been employed by, a few months after my arrival in Italy, I knew that eventually I would be moving back to Chicago. It had always been accepted that I would be taking over the CEO position from my father Carlisle, I was just grateful that he yet again had understood without me having to explain, that it would take me some time to be ready for the responsibility that came with the position.

Over the last couple of years, the conversations I would have with Carlisle began to include more and more subtle hints about him wanting to spend more time with Esme, maybe taking the opportunity to do a little travelling together, or spending more time working with the charities that were closest to them.

I knew Carlisle had been secretly hoping that I would work my way up through C.T.I. for a few years after graduating, but instead I had opted for experiencing working in the industry without the backup ensured by having the family name behind me. The time away had been good for my growth, both personally and professionally and I was confident that I would now be an asset to the company.

I had finally taken the hint at a landmark birthday celebration of Carlisle's. Esme had been so happy to see me, hugging me for about five minutes before she would let me go and as I looked into first my mother's and then my father's eyes, I knew it was time to stop being selfish and trust that I was now finally worthy of their unwavering belief in me.

The first week of working at C.T.I. was long and busy. After my introduction on the Monday morning and the presentation, which to my delight was a huge hi-tech coffee machine from a knowing Carlisle, I spent most of the week having meetings with more people than I could honestly remember names for.

I was certainly glad Mrs Cope had agreed to transfer over to working for me; she was someone I had known my entire life and I was comforted by her relaxed and knowledgeable presence as I settled in.

It soon became apparent there was one particular task which Mrs Cope ending up having to undertake on a fairly frequent basis. It could have been amusing if it wasn't actually so fucking ridiculous.

Emmett had already warned me about the number of women, available or otherwise who worked at C.T.I. apparently they had been rather fond of him and had in the past taken any opportunities available during the working day to approach him with various salacious offers.

Now that Emmett had met and become involved with Rosalie whom I had yet to meet, due to her presence he was currently considered off the market. My recent arrival and presumably the thrill of the new and unknown quantity meant their attentions seemed to have been transferred to me as the allegedly still available Cullen, which frankly left me feeling rather exposed.

When the first tentative offers were made I made sure to thank the individual for their kindness before politely explaining that I wasn't looking for any form of relationship at the moment, preferring instead to focus on my new job.

Although I didn't feel the need to expand my explanation, even if I had been looking for a relationship I had a number of strict rules set in place in my mind, one of which was definitely not to mix business with pleasure. I had seen enough awkward situations caused by messy interoffice breakups to be wary of that idea.

Unfortunately, it soon became apparent that the polite refusal approach wasn't deterring anyone. Although I made sure I gave identical negative answers to everyone in case they were comparing notes, or trying to be "the one" who changed my mind, nobody seemed to be taking the fucking hint…

In fact, it wasn't until later in the week that I realised some of the women hanging around, trying unsuccessfully to chat me up, were actually the same ones I'd refused in the previous few days. Due to the vast number of faces I had been introduced to recently, it took me a while to realise that although the outfits were different the women were the same…

_What was her name again…Laura…? Laurel…?_

I even tried to ask Emmett for his advice in how best to deal with them, _believe me…not something I'd do unless it was a last resort…I just know he'll harass me for all eternity…_ Unfortunately he just laughed hysterically, thumping me on the back sympathetically which nearly knocked me off my chair, before telling me I was just going to have to find myself a "Rosalie" to defend my honour.

Eventually Mrs Cope either felt sorry for me or got sick of the constant interruption as she began to do some damage limitation on my behalf, trying to at least dissuade people other than my family from coming up to the top floor unless there was an official meeting planned. I was grateful for her efforts as for the most part this gave me some freedom, even though I was venturing into dangerous territory if I tried to leave the floor.

_This is getting ridiculous…I've even contemplated getting a fucking bodyguard just so I can walk about…I can't even grab a sandwich from the staff restaurant without the whole room going silent as I walk in…I'm not some celebrity here… I'm just trying to do my job… _

By the end of the first week it felt as if I'd been given the contact details of pretty much every woman who worked in the company. Every time I was handed a piece of paper it turned out that it wasn't the report I'd asked for, or the completed form that I'd requested, instead each sheet of paper contained home numbers, cell numbers, email addresses and home addresses - some of them even with a hand drawn map with both walking and driving instructions attached.

At the end of each day Mrs Cope and I would take great pleasure in having a therapeutic moment by ceremoniously filing them all in the industrial shredder. Contrary to the number of offers that were made to me, although I was a regular guy with regular urges, I had always preferred quality over quantity.

_I'm surprised they haven't attached naked photographs as well…although maybe that's next week…oh fuck…that wouldn't be good… _

All in all, I was pretty glad when Saturday came rolling around again. Although I was still planning on going into work for a few hours I was mainly relishing the sense of freedom around the office that fewer numbers of employees afforded me.

_Okay…if I'm being honest with myself I'm also looking forward to maybe stretching my legs a little on my way home again…I haven't been able to get laptop girl out of my mind this week…_

Technically I didn't need to go and buy myself coffee from a shop which was actually in the opposite direction to my apartment, especially as I was perfectly capable of making my own from the machine in my office, _or for that matter the one in my apartment..._

Logic didn't seem to matter to me today however; I just hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. I wouldn't say I had ever been a believer in love at first sight or anything quite so dramatic, but there was definitely something about laptop girl that had piqued my interest and was currently pulling me towards the coffee shop in the hopes of seeing her again.

Since the previous Saturday her image had appeared regularly in my mind whenever I took a moment to relax, I don't know what it was that drew me in, but I couldn't seem to get the thought of a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes out of my mind.

I had also spent an unhealthy amount of time lost in thoughts of her dark mahogany hair; what would it look like if I reached over and pulled the pencil from it, releasing it…how long would it be as it cascaded down and settled around her pale shoulders…or if it was spread out below me over a pillow…would it be as soft and silky as it looked if I were to run my fingers through it before lightly gripping the back of her head, pulling her towards me and pressing my lips firmly to that perfect pink mouth of hers…

_Shit…not again…_

During my frequent contemplations about her I had come to the decision that I wouldn't risk walking over to the coffee shop until the following Saturday. I wasn't sure if she would still be there on a weekday, and frankly I wasn't keen on the possibility of the women I had secretly dubbed "my stalkers" following me outside the office in the same way as they tended to do when we were inside it.

Not only did I not want to risk being suddenly cornered by one of them, I was also loath to allow them to possibly follow me there; I wanted to keep my discovery of the soothing coffee shop and it's mysteriously tempting occupant to myself, a safe sanctuary in this bizarre new life of mine.

The next couple of weeks followed a similar pattern. I was still being accosted fairly regularly at work, although Mrs Cope was doing her best to keep them at bay, even going as far as fetching me lunch from the staff restaurant so I could stay out of the way like I was some freakish beast who needed to be hidden away from public view in the top tower.

_Shit…I'm beginning to feel like the unworthy star of a Disney fucking musical here...I just hope I don't suddenly burst into a song and dance routine… _

I began to look forward to my Saturday afternoon ritual more and more. Although I had been unable to persuade myself to do anything more than watch Brown Eyes surreptitiously from a distance, the now familiar and welcome sight of her curled up like a relaxed kitten in what seemed to be her favourite chair each week never failed to calm and soothe me. The sight each weekend seemed to act as a balm to my soul, unconsciously releasing the tension of my working week from my shoulders.

I had changed my name for her from "laptop girl" to "Brown Eyes" on my second visit to the coffee shop. It no longer seemed appropriate as she wasn't actually using her laptop that time, her head being buried in a book instead. I was itching to glimpse the title of the book she was reading, curious to find out her taste in literature. Frustratingly, all the time I was sneaking glances in her direction the cover was obscured from view.

Each time I saw her I cursed my hesitance to go over and introduce myself, or at the very least maybe try drinking my coffee at a nearby table instead of getting it as a takeaway. Considering the number of women who threw themselves at me each day even though my every action made it clear I wasn't interested, it was somewhat frustrating to realise the one woman who had sparked an interest in me appeared completely oblivious to my presence.

I tried very hard not to look like a crazy obsessive stalker during these visits, careful to moderate my glances so as not to raise any suspicions, only allowing myself a quick searching glance as I walked in and a brief sweeping look as I pretended to take in the whole room while waiting for my coffee, even though my focus was inevitably only on her.

The third Saturday I saw her caused my stomach to churn nauseously as this time she wasn't alone. A man was sitting on the couch opposite, with his back to me as I stood at the counter. Although I couldn't see him clearly he did seem familiar to me and I wondered if I had met him before, or even if he was an employee of C.T.I. I had to clench my hands into fists to try and calm myself as I watched them as they chatted amiably.

_Fuck, I can't even bring myself to talk to her…I don't even know her name and yet irrationally I'm getting jealous because another man is daring to talk to her…_

My sudden bad mood was only assuaged when the apron wearing girl I recognised from my previous visits headed over in their direction and unceremoniously dropped into the mystery man's waiting arms, sitting in his lap as he stroked her hair away from her face.

_Thank fuck for that…he's with her, not Brown Eyes…_

My fourth visit was the one that completely threw me. As I walked up to the coffee shop I could see the windows were already misted over, the steam from the coffee machine had created a frosted effect over the windows which obscured my view inside the shop. As I opened the door my eyes automatically swept the back corner, my shoulders slumping as I realised it was deserted.

_You know…you can't really expect her to conveniently be sitting there every Saturday for the rest of your existence on the off chance you man up enough to actually try talking to her one of these days… _

As my eyes continued to travel around the store my breath caught in my throat as I realised that she was instead directly in front of me heading towards the counter. Too far away to be able to catch her I could only watch and wince as she stumbled and crashed into the corner of the counter. As I followed quietly behind I could hear her mumbling as she rubbed at the spot on her hip that she'd hit.

Unsure of what to do and not wanting to frighten her, I cleared my throat to announce my presence.

As she spun around and looked at me, her eyes widened and she appeared to stop breathing as she looked up at me. I was _finally_ close enough to be able to look at her properly…

_Had I really once thought that she was merely pretty…? _

Now that I could see her features properly she was far more than pretty, she was beautiful and I didn't know how I hadn't realised that immediately. Her dark hair was still pulled back in the inevitable messy bun and I had to grip on to the edge of the counter to stop my fingers from automatically reaching up to pull the pencil out as I had done so many times in my dreams.

Her brown eyes were framed with long lashes that almost brushed her cheekbones as she blinked. As I stared into them, I could see that the depth of her eyes was astonishing; I felt as if I was looking into her very soul, and I knew I would never again think that brown eyes were fairly flat and bland.

As I continued to stare at her I cleared my throat nervously again, unable to think of what to say. I'd never felt nervous in front of a woman before, usually finding it pretty easy to make conversation when I wanted to, but there was something about finally being near this girl that had completely unnerved me.

I assumed as she was now standing behind the counter she must in fact work here. _She must have just been on a break each time I'd been in before… _I decided therefore my best course of action would be to try and act as normal as possible, asking for my usual coffee to go.

At first she didn't respond to my request.

_Fuck Cullen, that's probably because she's freaked out… you do realise you're still staring at her… _

After I'd repeated my request I couldn't help smiling as she abruptly came out of her trance, blinking furiously and shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts. She muttered, appearing to give herself some kind of pep talk before she suddenly began rambling on about the possibility of breaking the coffee machine, waving her arms around to emphasise her speech as I had watched her do previously.

She then pressed her lips together as if she was willing herself to stop talking before bouncing from foot to foot. To be perfectly honest I hadn't really noticed much of what she said, I was far more interested in the soft, musical tone of her voice, and the gorgeous pink flush that flooded her cheeks as she eyed me nervously.

_Fuck, that is cute…when was the last time I met someone who actually still blushed…?_

After I'd agreed to whatever coffee she offered me, even though I had been intending to get my usual double espresso, she turned to prepare it and I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting downwards to admire the curve of her ass which was accentuated by the sexiest pair of jeans I'd ever seen.

Quickly bringing my gaze back up again before I got caught and almost blushing myself, I handed over some cash for the coffee. As our fingers brushed together I felt a tingling sensation from her touch. I was already hard just from being this close to the woman who had inhabited a number of my more interesting dreams recently, the combination of the electrical current which ran through my body and straight to my cock along with the visual of her incredible ass meant I had to stifle a groan.

_Fuck…one look at her and I'm like a horny seventeen year old again…_

Casting around furiously for something to distract her before she noticed my physical reaction to her presence, and hoping to try and begin a conversation with the fascinating creature before me, I decided to ask her about working at the shop.

"So…you work here…?"

Unfortunately her one word negative answer wasn't exactly helpful in prolonging the conversation, _plus it confused the fuck out of me..._

I pointed out the obvious factors which had led to my conclusion, standing behind the counter, wearing the t-shirt, taking my order and cash, preparing the coffee, unfortunately I then realised that to emphasise my point I was staring at her breasts as I was speaking…

_Shit…technically I was staring at the shop logo on her t-shirt…but she probably thinks I'm just a sick fuck who is staring at her cleavage… _

Yet again, she responded with a single word negative.

_And I'm done…_

My brain had obviously decided to give up now, there was way too much happening at the same time for it to process, and I couldn't find any more coherent words to force out of my mouth than a hesitant "okay…"

Brown Eyes looked rather glad that I didn't attempt to continue our conversation, fixing the coffee and handing it silently to me. After I mumbled my thanks to her I briefly debated whether to try and salvage anything from this bizarre interaction. Unable to think of anything scintillating I settled for expressing my hope that she hadn't hurt herself too much when she stumbled into the counter before making my escape, hoping to avoid embarrassing myself any further.

As I let myself out of the door, closing it gently, I let out a loud groan, shaking my head. If I hadn't been laden down with the coffee and my briefcase I would have been raking my fingers through my hair repeatedly in frustration at my behaviour.

_What the fuck is wrong with you Cullen, you can't even converse normally with her…? _

Perhaps that's why I hadn't made any move to interact with her before…Maybe my subconscious was telling me I would be better of sticking with fantasy rather than reality…At least in my imagination I could interact with her like a normal human being, the display I'd managed so far in front of her didn't exactly bode well for my chances…

**A/N I hope you liked the first EPOV of the story and that the timeline isn't too confusing, their meeting at Luigi's will begin the next chapter, unfortunately I can't change the way the words want to flow in this story, I just listen… **

**I know that everyone on this site says the same thing, but reviews are honestly the only indication I have as to whether I'm doing an okay job or not, so thank you to everyone kind enough to let me know their thoughts!**


	11. Red Wine and Running Water

**For those celebrating Valentine's Day, don't forget to tell your loved ones how much they mean to you every day, not just today. Take it from me; it's the everyday sentiments that mean the most! For those currently without a special someone to snuggle up with…I give you…Edward Cullen...just a warning…that boy really loves his shower… Thanks to iluvtwilight for your review, I'm sorry I didn't have a reply button from FF to send you a teaser! (and FF wouldn't let me put the dots in your name - bah!)**

**AH/OOC, rated M for both language and lemons.**

**Twilight character names and where appropriate canon words belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Full disclaimer is on Chapter One.**

**Cullen Technologies Inc.**

**Chapter Eleven: Red Wine and Running Water**

I spent Sunday morning sleeping in late before relaxing on the couch with the weekend papers, a plateful of warm flaky croissants and as usual, huge amounts of coffee.

_Shit…I really need to get a gym membership organised, all this food and no pool to work it off in will definitely make for an overweight unhealthy Cullen in no time…_

This was one occasion that reminded me how much I missed my old home; the pool was one of the main attractions which had persuaded me to buy the place. Although it wasn't very wide, only really enough for two people to swim at a time, it was long enough to be able to get in a proper workout and I had developed a routine of swimming lengths pretty much every day to keep fit.

_I couldn't eat all that fantastic Italian food without having some kind of balance… _

Having spent five and a half very long days holed up in the office, I couldn't face the idea of going into work today. I'd found over the last month or so that I needed at least one full day off a week to recharge my batteries, otherwise I felt as if I was drowning in paperwork, I just couldn't seem to get away from it.

My family had been very understanding and sensitive about my relocation back to Chicago so far. They were still being very careful not to push me too far too fast, allowing me to set the pace for my reintroduction into Chicago life. Although they never said anything directly to my face, I think they were a little worried that if they pushed me too much I might well be tempted to up and leave again.

_No…I'm not going to do that to them again…I'm stronger now than before… _

Esme had called me on Saturday evening to remind me that they had planned a small family dinner for the Sunday night at one of their favourite restaurants. I knew she was keen on getting the whole family together; after all I hadn't exactly being overly sociable since my return, even though I'd been back in Chicago for more than a month now.

I knew it was about time for me to make a bit more of an effort, there was only so long I could get away with using the excuse of "settling in…" Apart from my family, I had no plans to reconnect with anyone else from my past here. When I moved I had deliberately cut all ties with people I had, in my naïve stupidity once considered friends. Even if I could find any of them, I had no desire to do so; I had _no_ intention of rekindling anything with them.

_I'm not going to make the same mistakes again… _

The friends that I'd made when I first moved to Italy were my true friends, they knew every facet of me after all, and they'd seen me at my worst. When I had first arrived I was a nearly twenty two year old fucked up mess, and yet they accepted me, supporting me unconditionally as I stripped away the old me, slowly learning how to become someone who could hold their head up high, someone who was actually worthy of the unconditional love my parents and family had always supplied me with.

As I thought about my friendships in Italy, and eyed the clock on the mantel above the fireplace, mentally trying through my caffeine infused haze to figure out the time difference between the States and Italy to see if I should try skyping them for a chat, I couldn't stop my thoughts moving towards what was now the inevitable subject of Brown Eyes.

I remembered how comfortable I had felt when I first arrived in the coffee shop; how it was the sort of place I could see myself relaxing in. Now that memory would forever be intermingled with thoughts of the beautiful girl with expressive brown eyes who was sometimes curled up in the corner of said shop reading or writing, and sometimes served coffee from behind the counter even though she didn't work there…

I remembered the obvious familiarity and ease of her friendship with apron girl _damn, I really must find out their names at some point, I can't keep calling them Brown Eyes and apron girl forever…_and couldn't help feeling a little jealous of it. I recognized the ease; it was the same one I had in my friendships, born of a true trust between people. Unfortunately for me however, those people were now a continent, several hours of time difference and a slightly fuzzy webcam away.

Shaking my head to diffuse the haze and pull me out of my self-inflicted pity party I decided it was time to haul myself off the couch, heading over to the piano instead. As I sat down on the bench seat and stretched my arms above my head to get the kinks out, I could already feel myself cheering up; music had always had that effect on me.

Closing my eyes briefly and taking in several deep breathes to clear my head, I began lightly running my fingers up and down the keys, playing some scales to loosen up before trying yet again to capture the notes of the tune that had been haunting me for days now. It wasn't something I had heard before; it seemed to be something that I was composing as I went along, but every time I got to a certain place the notes petered out, seemingly unwilling to be captured just yet.

After losing track of time for a few hours playing I decided to stop being such a lazy fuck, using a lack of a pool as a convenient excuse for getting out of doing any exercise was not acceptable. Instead I headed to my closet and pulled out some sweats and a pair of running shoes. Although I couldn't swim at the moment to work off the overdose of croissants, I could at least pound the fucking sidewalks instead.

Heading into the shower once I got back, hot, sweaty and painfully aware of my need for a new and serious fitness program, I realised I was already running late for the family dinner at Luigi's. After a cursory glance in the mirror I decided that although I had a little stubble I could probably get away without shaving for the night to save some time. I washed my hair and roughly towel dried it, knowing that even if I spent several hours trying to tame it there wouldn't be any point, I'd learned from previous experience, whatever I tried it would only do exactly as it pleased.

Quickly dressing in a dark suit I grabbed my cell, wallet and keys, depositing them in the pockets of my overcoat before heading out. Remembering the chill in the air when I was out running earlier, I grabbed a scarf and some leather gloves before heading down to the underground parking beneath my apartment building.

As I pulled up near the restaurant I was relieved to see a parking space free nearby. _Thank fuck for that, I'm only a few minutes late… _

I looked up as I walked in through the restaurant door; there was a couple in front of me, standing talking with the restaurant hostess. I wasn't sure if they were just leaving or just arriving; as I waited patiently behind them I couldn't help overhearing their conversation.

"Everything ok, honey?" the woman purred to her partner as she nestled in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder in a loving gesture.

_Fuck, that's a sexy voice…all husky and with a promise of things to come…_

I couldn't help my eyes scanning appreciatively over her, admiring the woman's form as she stood in front of me. As I watched, her boyfriend squeezed her ass, _which I have to admit is luscious…fuck, I guess after Brown Eyes this definitely confirms it, I'm an "ass" man…_before he then wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She was wearing one of the sexiest dresses I'd ever seen, it finished a good few inches above her knees, showing off a fantastically toned pair of legs which ended in a very high pair of black heels, accentuating her tiny feet perfectly.

The dress had a low v-shaped back with a silver zip stretching the full length of it, just pleading for me to step forward a couple of paces and pull it down slowly, revealing her entirely to me. The skin that was exposed by the dress glowed softly in the light, almost sparkling, making her appearance ethereal.

As I continued admiring the woman discreetly, I couldn't help smiling as I heard her boyfriend teasing her affectionately, calling her "babe" and "darling" as he kissed her forehead, cuddling up to her as he suggested that they should have taken their dessert to go.

_Sounds like he's planning on getting lucky tonight…I'm glad someone around here is… _

Once he had helped her into her coat I waited for them to turn around, idly hoping to catch a glimpse of her face before I headed over to the hostess, who I realized to my disgust was already eye fucking me, pouting her overly lip-glossed mouth and fluttering her fake lashes at me.

_Seriously…why do girls think that's attractive…it just makes them look stupid…_

I couldn't stop a gasp of shock as I caught sight of the woman's face for the first time. My heart sunk into the pit of my stomach upon my realisation that it was Brown Eyes standing in front of me.

_Fuck…no wonder I was admiring her ass so much…_

I realised immediately why I hadn't recognised her, I was used to seeing her dressed fairly casually albeit still sexily, with that gorgeous mahogany hair piled into a messy bun. The sleek up-do she had it in tonight had thrown me completely. I could see what looked like natural red highlights as her hair shone under the restaurant lights and apparently it didn't matter if she was using a pencil or a black sparkly hair clip to secure the style; I still had to fight an instant urge to reach up and pull it out, freeing her hair before running my fingers through it.

_Shit, what is it about her hair…? It's like a fucking drug or something; I'm obsessed by it… _

I couldn't stop staring at her as she walked towards me, a look of recognition in her eyes as she blushed furiously at my now obvious gawping of her. My eyes were automatically drawn to her boyfriend's arm which was now protectively wrapped around her waist again and I had to fight my instincts, clenching my hands into fists by my sides to stop from physically reaching over and pulling her away from his grasp and into my arms instead.

_Mine…_

_She's not yours…remember…_

_I don't care…I want her to be mine…and only mine…_

_Yes, but you've been watching her for a month now and did nothing…fuck, you couldn't even hold a conversation with her…come on…did you really think a girl like that would be single…?_

_Shit…Shit…Shit…Shit…_

Although I felt as jealous as fuck about the man who was obviously at the very least dating her, _Christ… for all I know they could be married…_ I couldn't even bring myself to be angry at him; he was one lucky guy to have someone as beautiful as her on his arm.

The anger I felt was all directed at myself, at my stupid reluctance to admit my attraction to the one girl who had captured my attention in a long time…_although…maybe it's for the best; they've probably been dating forever…I know if I had her I wouldn't let her go…_

As I continued my pointless and rather pathetic argument with my own subconscious, I began pulling my gloves off so that I could rake my fingers through my hair furiously, always my default action when I was stressed.

I could see Brown Eyes visibly flinch at my expression, and I wanted to slap myself as I realised I hadn't yet moved my gaze and as such I'd been unwittingly glaring at her while in the midst of my self-flagellation. Quickly clearing my expression I nodded briefly in her direction, unable to trust my ability to speak, before moving out of the way to allow them to pass.

I couldn't stop myself, as I walked up to the hostess, instead of giving her my name I instead muttered that I had left my cell phone in my car and would be back shortly. Although I knew I was behaving even more like a crazy obsessive stalker than normal around Brown Eyes, once they were safely out the door and walking down the street I still found myself following after them from a safe distance.

_Fuck, what next Cullen…are you going to find out where she lives and climb in her bedroom window at night…? _

I didn't know what I was thinking, or even if I was thinking at all, I just had to see them together again. Although I was torturing myself by doing so I had to know, were they that affectionate when there wasn't an audience, or was it all just for show?

_Yeah Cullen, I think that's called wishful thinking…_

Unfortunately my fears were only confirmed further as I watched them walk down the street away from me as I skulked against the shop fronts, trying to stay hidden in the shadows, _like the ridiculous stalker I appear to be turning into… _

I watched as he put his arm around her shoulder, hugging her closer to him before rubbing her arm affectionately as they walked, huddled together.

_See…it's a deserted street, they don't need to put on a show…she belongs with him… _

My sullen mood was further exacerbated by the annoying hostess when I eventually dragged myself back into the restaurant. I didn't want to go back in, I had a sudden urge to go home and lie on my couch for the rest of the evening pouting and sulking like the thirteen year old girl I was apparently turning into. It was only the thought that my family would already be seated in the private dining room that had been booked for the evening and were probably wondering where the fuck I was, that persuaded me to go back in.

The hostess winked and fluttered and wiggled her way around the tables, leading me to the back of the restaurant. I in turn, ignored her as best I could as I reached the table where everyone was already seated and studying the menu.

"Edward, there you are…" Esme smiled softly at me as I walked apologetically towards her and kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Hi Mom, sorry I'm late everyone, I um…lost track of time…"

Handing my coat over to the hostess with a nod and a tight smile I headed for the spare seat next to my father, who gave me a knowing look and indicated towards the bottles of wine set on the table in front of me. I grinned thankfully in his direction as I dropped into the chair, running my fingers through my hair yet again.

_It's going to be a long evening… _

"Thanks Dad, red would be great…"

"So Emmett…no Rosalie tonight, I think she's trying to avoid meeting me…?" I raised my eyebrow questioningly at him as I gratefully took a slug of the wine as soon as Dad had poured a generous glass for me.

_If I'm only having one glass as I'm driving, I'm damn well going to enjoy it…_

"Nah, she's away at a work conference this weekend, besides…I don't think she wanted to be the odd one out…" he said, winking at me as my eyes travelled around the table. It was just my parents and my brother and sister joining me for dinner tonight.

As far as I was aware Alice wasn't dating anyone at present. I didn't know if Emmett was still doing his big brother routine on Alice's love life or if he'd finally grown out of it. I was the first to admit I'd been just as bad as him with the overprotective crap when I was younger, but I knew better than to interfere anymore. Not only was she perfectly capable of handling herself, but Alice could be pretty scary when annoyed.

The conversation continued as the hostess arrived back to check that everything was alright and that we were ready to order. I barely suppressed a groan and reached hastily for my wine glass again as she informed us with a smirk that as this was the private dining room she would be looking after the table for the entire night, rather than handing us over to one of the wait staff.

I couldn't help shifting awkwardly in my seat as she made a big play of running her fingernails up my arm and leaning in to my side as she worked her way around the table, order pad in hand. By the end of taking the orders she was practically sitting in my lap.

_Fuck…can I ever get any peace around here…?_

After a few general questions about how I was settling in and the extent of the workload, I had finally relaxed enough to actually be enjoying the mushroom ravioli which had been set in front of me. Unfortunately, that was when Esme decided to bring up the question I knew she had been desperate to know the answer to since she'd first issued the dinner offer.

_Damn, she's good… _

"So Edward…" her expression was angelic, but I could see a devilish glint in her eye as she spoke, "have you met any nice girls since you got back…?"

I could see the hostess almost stop in her tracks as she paused in the middle of topping up the wine glasses, waiting for my answer almost as eagerly as my mom.

"Sorry Mom, no one has caught my eye…" I lied smoothly, making sure I looked directly in her eyes with a innocent expression before glancing pointedly at the hostess to make sure she had understood too.

_Although, shit…will that make her think that I am interested in her…? Now what should I do…? Oh fuck, why do I make everything so complicated…? _

I knew exactly what Esme was getting at; she made no secret of her desire to have some grandchildren to spoil while she and Carlisle were still relatively young. I'm pretty sure as far as dutiful children goes, we were considered quite the disappointment in her circle of friends.

When the various relationship questions were directed to the two of them earlier in the conversation, Emmett had fielded his smoothly, claiming that his and Rosalie's relationship was still too new for the kind of pressure that came from talk of babies. Alice just snorted daintily and glared in Emmett's direction as if daring him to admit his interference in her affairs before claiming she was "currently too busy with work to pursue a relationship."

_Oh fuck…that's not fair…I was going to use that one…_

I certainly wasn't about to admit that I _had _found someone that interested me immensely. I hadn't had a chance to fully process the events of the evening yet, my mind still reeling from my unwanted discovery. Although I knew if I told them about it they would be sympathetic to my plight, I currently had no desire to share the confusing turn my life had taken recently with my family.

Unfortunately, after admitting that I wasn't presently seeing anyone, from previous experience I was pretty sure I would now be getting a phone call from Esme within the next couple of days, to tell me about the daughter of one of her friends who just happened to be single and my age and absolutely perfect for me, before trying to set me up on a blind date.

_Dammit…she never gives up…I'll just have to deal with that possibility if it arises…_

The rest of the evening continued fairly slowly, due to my inability to drink as much alcohol as I really wanted to, having been running late enough to have to resort to bringing my car. After desserts and coffee we settled the tab and gathered our coats to head back out, I made sure I conspicuously left behind the note the hostess had slipped me with her name and phone number, I didn't want to give her any false hope that I would be reciprocating her advances in any way.

Once I got back home, after agreeing to head over to the Cullen residence for dinner after I got back from my planned trip to the manufacturing plants later this week, I did what I had been wanting to do all evening, stretching out on the couch, staring blankly into the distance with a bottle of beer, a sulky expression and a million images flashing through my mind.

I hadn't been able to banish my unexpected meeting with Brown Eyes from my thoughts. As I was beginning to realise was a usual occurrence in her presence, my cock had sprung to attention the moment I'd spotted her, excited at the mere thought of being introduced, and I'd been semi hard all evening. Ironically, the only thing which had seemed to work to reduce the problem during dinner was the unwanted attentions of the restaurant hostess.

Putting the beer down, I rubbed my hands over my face tiredly, groaning out loud as I realised that after seeing her in this evening's outfit, I now had a whole new flurry of images of Brown Eyes to entertain my admittedly already vivid imagination. Reluctantly I decided to admit defeat and head to the shower for some much needed relief.

Although I had a moment of guilt at the idea of borrowing the image of what was undoubtedly someone else's girlfriend for my own pleasure, I pushed the feeling aside fairly quickly. For one, I felt my thoughts were a much healthier option for everyone concerned than the idea of trawling through nearby bars and clubs, trying to find someone who looked similar enough to her to satisfy my urges with a one night stand.

_Not really my style anyway… _

I also came to the conclusion that I had to be realistic. Inconveniently, from the first time I'd seen Brown Eyes my subconscious had decreed that all other women would pretty much cease to exist for me. I had no desire for external stimuli from magazines or DVDs and tonight, what I had thought was the only other woman that I'd seen in the last month who'd appealed to me in a sexual way, had turned out to be Brown Eyes anyway…

_Fuck…I'm so screwed…_

Realistically, at the very least I was going to have to sleep at some point, which wasn't looking likely to happen with my ongoing problem. Unless I was fancying walking around for the rest of my life being both sleep deprived _and_ perpetually horny with no likelihood of release, I was going to have to accept facts…

As I shed my clothes and threw them into the hamper I turned the shower on, waiting for a moment for it to warm up before stepping in and adjusting the jets. It was ridiculous to get attached to inanimate objects but I couldn't deny it, I loved my shower…

It happened to be the same as the one that was installed in my private bathroom at the office and I took great delight in the high pressure and variable height jets which could be directed to wash away the strain of the day or pummel sore muscles into submission.

I stepped under the overhead jets, dipping my face under the stream of water to allow it to flow over my head and shoulders. I then ran my hands through my wet hair, slicking it back as the steamy hot water continued to pour down. Looking across the bathroom I could see my reflection still, my hair darkened by the water, the steam not yet far enough across the room to cloud the mirror.

As I looked at my reflection I imagined Brown Eyes standing in front of me, her pink lips pouting slightly as she looked up from under her lashes sensually. I pictured her reaching behind to slowly unzip the dress she had been wearing earlier, letting it fall from her shoulders and pool at her feet.

_Oh course, this being my fantasy, she's completely naked underneath the dress… _

_Hey, you can't blame a guy..._

My cock twitched in response to the vision, my eyes closing as I began watching a series of images that flashed behind my eyelids; her naked except for the high heels...her slender waist...the curve of her hips...the dip of her collarbone which I just wanted to lick and suck and bite on forever...

_Fuck…I know this is my fantasy, but she's perfect…_

She was running her hands slowly over her body as she watched me watching her. She sauntered slowly towards me as I stood under the flow of water, open mouthed and probably drooling. There was a knowing smirk on her lips; her eyes were locked with mine the whole time. As she reached me she eased the heels off before stepping into the shower with me.

_Finally…_

Leaning in to me, she locked her arms around my neck, running the fingers of one hand through my wet hair, pulling my head closer to her before she took my earlobe into her mouth and bit lightly down on it. My fantasy Brown Eyes then kissed softly along my jaw line as I moaned at the feeling.

As I continued to stand with the jets of water cascading down around me I could almost feel the ghost of her touch, trailing over my shoulders, following the path of the droplets of water as they trickled slowly down my body. I could feel her fingertips lightly tracing patterns across my skin before the sensation of her warm tongue lapping at the droplets, followed the same path.

Reaching blindly without bothering to open my eyes, afraid if I did so I could break the spell, I grabbed a bottle of body wash and squeezed a generous flow into the palm of my hand. After briefly lathering my hands together I began running my palms over my chest and then down across my stomach, spreading the soap across my body, ostensibly washing away the grime of the day but instead feeling the muscles of my abdomen tense and release, my warm damp skin tingling as I imagined it to be her hands ghosting over me…her fingernails lightly scraping across the skin, causing me to shiver at the sensation…her naked wet body pressed closely to mine…

The picture in my mind of the perfect curve of her ass naked in front of me, close enough for me to run my hands over it, pulling her nearer, was enough to set my fantasy into fast forward. Reaching to my now painfully hard cock with my soapy hand I stroked the length of my erection a few times, the slipperiness of the soap adding an easy gliding action to the practised grip of my hand.

_Fuck…that feels incredible…_

I knew I wouldn't last too long, sex hadn't been on the menu for a while now and since seeing Brown Eyes for the first time, I had discovered a desire to spend more time taking long showers than I had when I was a horny inexperienced teenager learning what my body liked.

"_So beautiful…" _I muttered softly to myself as I pictured her before me, momentarily frustrated that I couldn't let her name fall from my lips as I wanted it to; I still didn't know it.

As I continued to stroke myself, my grip tightened on the shaft on the way up each time. I gently squeezed my balls with my other hand, brushing my thumb against the sensitive area of skin at the base of my erection.

Mindful of what worked best for my body, I then began rotating my fingers slightly on the upstroke, tightening my grip further and brushing over the sensitive head each time with my palm, the action causing me to groan loudly at the additional sensation it created.

_Fuck, I want to be buried inside her so badly… _

I could feel my whole body tensing, my legs struggling to hold my weight as I stroked myself faster, my release gaining ground, pressure building by the second. I planted my feet more firmly and moved my other hand to brace it against the cold dampness of the tiles around me, my fingers trying to dig into the hard surface mindlessly.

_Collapsing in the shower and cracking my head open on the tile…? Probably not the best move right now…Imagine trying to explain that at the hospital…_

The image that tipped me over the edge was the thought of Brown Eyes before me, her head thrown back, her cheeks gloriously flushed and an expression of ecstatic pleasure on her face. Her back was pressed into the tiles, oblivious to their coldness, her legs wrapped firmly around my waist as I supported her weight and she urged me closer, clawing at my shoulders, pulling me deeper.

_You don't have to ask…all I want is to be as close to you as possible… _

As I imagined myself pressed against her, burrowing my face into that gorgeous hair, I could feel her hardened nipples against my chest, her breasts crushed between us as I pushed into her. My cock was finally where it had been desperate to be since the first time I saw her; buried deep within her, never wanting to leave.

_Fuck…so tight…so warm…I can't…I can't hold on…fuck…_

The image was too much for me, my hips bucking reflexively into my hand, my movements now frantic and erratic as I lost control. The bathroom echoed with a mixture of groans and expletives as my whole body tensed, my movements stilling as my release shot forcefully onto the cool tiling.

I rested my head against the tiles, panting as I tried to catch my breath, desperately dragging oxygen into my lungs. The water from the shower, which thankfully had stayed warm, continued to cascade down, swiftly washing all evidence of my actions down the drain. I couldn't move, my legs felt weak, my whole body trembling at the sheer power of my orgasm.

_Fuck…I don't remember it ever feeling like that before…what is she doing to me…? _

As my breathing slowed and once I felt a little more in control of my body, confident my knees wouldn't buckle beneath me, I managed to finish rinsing myself off, dazedly.

Grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it loosely round my hips I stepped out of the shower, intent only on running a towel over my hair and brushing my teeth before heading to my bedroom.

_I'm definitely going to be able to sleep now…_

I was completely exhausted, my body spent, head spinning, overwhelmed by the events of the day.

Arriving in my room I didn't bother pulling the drapes or turning a light on, I simply threw the towel over a chair, and dropped on to the bed, immediately falling into one of the best night's sleep I'd had in a long time.

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

Apart from being woken up the next morning by the sunlight streaming through my windows; the ignored drapes from the previous night obviously offering no cover, the next few days were fairly uneventful.

Monday and Tuesday were spent tied to my desk, frantically trying to get all the work done that needed to be completed before I headed out of the office for my trip later in the week.

_Fuck only knows when I'm supposed to fit in the work that will be waiting for me when I get back… _

I'd brought a lot of the additional workload onto myself. I knew how hard Carlisle had worked to keep the company profitable and ensure the livelihoods of all the employees and I was determined to keep that legacy going now I'd been entrusted with the job. Thanks to my years of experience in the industry I was confident that I'd be able to do so, but unfortunately the number of changes that needed to be implemented meant that the work just kept piling up.

I knew Mrs Cope was struggling, I felt awful at the amount of work she'd been dealing with, trying to cope on her own. Thankfully, although she was in complete agreement with me that we definitely needed an additional pair of hands on this floor, the idea of Jessica Stanley, the floating admin assistant, being that pair of hands was not one either of us could stomach.

_She is one scary girl…_

Ms Stanley was a perfectly pleasant person, as long as you saw her in very small doses and preferably from a safe distance. She'd been very _keen_ since my arrival, offering her help both within and after office hours and had recently taken to loitering on the top floor at odd times of day, trying to catch me whenever I ventured out of my office.

Mrs Cope had informed me that the HR department were currently looking to employ another floater to help spread the workload. Unfortunately in the meantime we agreed that we'd have to at the very least be polite in our dealings with Ms Stanley. If they were unable to find anyone else suitable _or_ _God forbid the new employee was even worse than her…_we might yet end up having to transfer her up here.

On Tuesday evening I headed for the airport, my focus now solely on the whirlwind tour of our manufacturing plants that had been organised for me. After only a couple of days I was craving the relative normality and comfort of my own apartment, my own bed. A series of bland, impersonal hotel rooms in various cities did nothing to distract me from the constant waiting at airports, sitting on planes that were too cold and avoidance of in-flight meals that my life had temporarily turned into.

The weekend was no different, my usual need for at least one day off a week was tempered by the fact that I didn't want to be, _wherever the fuck I was…_

I couldn't decide whether it was a good thing that I was unable to go to the coffee shop on Saturday afternoon or not. Part of me thought it probably was, after all there was no point in torturing myself needlessly. Unfortunately, the other part of me, the sadistic side of me that craved what I couldn't have, ached to see her again.

_Shit, she's probably avoiding the place in case she bumped into you anyway…chances are you'll never see her again…_

The beginning of the next week didn't go to plan, I had hoped to be back in Chicago by now, but problems I had uncovered during my visit had unfortunately delayed my return. The only good news to filter through my grumpy and exhausted brain was that C.T.I. had managed to employ someone suitable for the floating admin position and they were able to start straight away.

I had spoken to various people while I was away, but they were all being strangely reticent, reluctant to discuss the new appointment. I was beginning to feel as if there was some kind of conspiracy going on; when asked, each person would only tell me that the new employee had been approved of by not only the HR department but also my family and Mrs Cope.

_High praise indeed…they must be good…_

When I tried pressing them for further details I got blanked, much to my confusion. My anxiety was only soothed by Mrs Cope's assurance that I would also approve of them.

_Fuck, hopefully it's a middle aged man with a loving wife and three children; maybe I'll get some peace then… _

The mystery was partially solved when I received a polite and efficient email on Monday afternoon from a Bella Swan. After speaking to Mrs Cope I ascertained that she was indeed the new assistant.

My subtle question as to whether she would be a good fit for the floor was met was an affirmative and enthusiastic _"definitely," _so I relaxed, trusting in Mrs Cope's judgement that she wasn't going to turn out to be one of _"my stalkers"_ and knowing that she needed this to work just as much as I did.

_There goes my theory of a middle aged man I guess…_

I was reasonably relaxed therefore about being introduced to the new employee who had fitted into the company so smoothly in my absence. As luck would have it, I managed to get an earlier flight than expected back and decided to head into the office on Wednesday afternoon, hoping to begin catching up with the workload sure to be waiting for me and surprisingly excited to get back to my regular routine. I'd found that I'd actually missed Chicago, proof in my eyes of my continued acceptance of my new life.

I'd been a little sneaky, not letting Mrs Cope know of my earlier than expected return. I had hoped to get into the building relatively unseen so that I could avoid as many unwanted confrontations and interruptions as possible. I hoped to get in a few solid hours of work before anyone realised I was back.

As I exited the elevator and walked through to the main office I was surprised to see it deserted. At first I thought everyone must be elsewhere in the building but as I neared my office I could hear the low murmur of voices.

I raked my fingers through my hair and straightened my tie, ready to greet Mrs Cope and presumably Ms Swan. However, the sight that greeted me as I walked through the door was not one I was expecting.

My eyes widened, my legs weakened and I stopped breathing as I looked through the doorway to be met with the vision of a girl, stretched forward on her knees, her ass sticking up temptingly before me. Her skirt even had a decorative bow at the back, directly highlighting the way to the perfect curve of her backside, _as if it needs any help…_

I couldn't stop my gaze from sweeping over the rest of her form, I choked down a moan, managing to turn it into a vague attempt at a cough as I realised her skirt was hitched up, giving me a tantalising glimpse of the top of her stockings.

_Fuck…that is hot…_

My brain continued trying to process the delectable sight before me, while also arguing with itself to be gentlemanly and look away, _obviously that would be the polite thing to do..._ As I continued my struggle between right and wrong, one particular aspect of the view suddenly struck me hard, my eyes closing briefly and my breathing speeding as I tried to control myself.

At that moment in time I knew this whole situation could well turn out to be both the best and worst thing to ever happen to me, all at the same time.

_Okay…how bad would it be to admit that I recognise that ass…?_

_I'm so going to hell…_

_Fuck…._

**A/N: Is everyone still with me? I did warn you, that boy does enjoy a long hot shower… I'd love to know what you think! S&S x**


	12. Self Control and Thank You

**I know, I know…a complete fail last week…this chapter has been giving me hell and I'm a Winter Olympics'oholic, very easily distracted by the sight of grown men skating around! Thanks to everyone who puts up with my tardiness. BTW: I've begun posting this on Twilighted…just in case…**

**AH/OOC, rated M for both language and lemons.**

**Twilight character names and where appropriate canon words belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Full disclaimer is on Chapter One.**

**Cullen Technologies Inc.**

**Chapter Twelve: Self Control & Thank You**

My brain continued trying to process the delectable sight before me, while also arguing with itself to be gentlemanly and look away, _obviously that would be the polite thing to do..._ As I continued my struggle between right and wrong, one particular aspect of the view suddenly struck me hard, my eyes closing briefly and my breathing speeding as I tried to control myself.

At that moment in time I knew this whole situation could well turn out to be both the best and worst thing to ever happen to me, all at the same time.

_Okay…how bad would it be to admit that I recognise that ass…?_

_I'm so going to hell…_

_Fuck…_

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

My eyes were still closed as I tried to regulate my breathing and gain some form of control over my traitorous body. I had only looked for at most a few seconds, but I knew that the images I'd seen would forever be ingrained into my brain, torturing and teasing me equally.

Although I had begun to take deep breaths of air to calm myself, I soon realised the action wasn't going to help me in the slightest. Regardless of whether I could see her, my whole body was affected simply by being near her. I could feel the strange electrical energy crackling in the air between us, just as it had when our fingers had briefly touched at the coffee shop.

As I stood like a statue in the middle of my office, eyes closed and unmoving, I willed my brain to think of anything other than the delectable but completely untouchable creature in front of me. The first thought that managed to filter through was both sudden and unwelcome…

_Oh fuck…I hope my filter's working enough that I didn't just admit to recognising her ass out loud…_

I hadn't yet heard any gasps of indignation or been slapped, even though I probably deserved to be, so I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping I'd gotten away without having announced that particular revelation aloud.

Although my initial reaction made me seem like someone my mother would refuse to admit was her son, I really wasn't as depraved as I sounded. It wasn't that I spent all my free time checking out random women and their backsides, far from it. I'd just developed a photographic memory when it came to my brief but cherished encounters with the girl I presumed was still somewhere in front of me.

_To be perfectly honest, I'm still too scared to open my eyes and find out at the moment… _

I'd immediately recognized the unique flow of energy when I'd first walked into the office; it seemed to infuse the very air I breathed. The now familiar sight of her gorgeous hair pulled back into a messy bun, revealing the length of her delicate neck, had also registered in my subconscious instantly. The perfect curve of backside that had been presented before me, all wrapped up in a bow like the world's best gift, had just confirmed my suspicions.

Considering how few times I'd actually encountered Brown Eyes up close, I'd been blessed with two particularly memorable occasions which had cemented my apparently detailed knowledge of her anatomy.

One such occasion had been when she'd turned her back to me as she made my coffee, wearing a pair of close fitting jeans that hugged her curves perfectly. The other memory that stood out in my mind was of her exquisite form; all dressed up in a sexy, low backed number as she stood before me in the restaurant with her boyfriend…

_Fuck…her boyfriend…_

_Oh great…now you remember that small detail…_

_Come on Cullen…get it together...for fuck's sake…focus…_

Finally opening my eyes, I kept them aimed at the line where the ceiling met the wall of my office, high enough to ensure I didn't catch sight of anything I shouldn't. I was relieved to hear Mrs Cope's voice, glad for once that I wasn't alone with Brown Eyes.

_Yeah, because you're pretty much good for nothing but drooling at the moment Cullen…_

"Oh, Mr Cullen…you're early… we weren't expecting you back until tomorrow…" she sounded mildly amused as she spoke to me.

As my eyes flitted towards the sound of Mrs Cope's voice from the safety of my intense study of the ceiling, I could see her expression; eyebrows raised questioningly, an amused smirk on her lips at my awkwardly immobile posture. I could feel the heat rising in my face, something which hadn't occurred since I was a youngster and I had walked in on my folks doing something no child wishes to know their parents still indulged in…

_Okay, not a visual I wanted to be reminded of right now…although…it is helping my…um…current predicament abate…hmm, must remember that particular detail…_

I tried to keep my eyes focused on Mrs Cope, willing myself not to let my gaze slide to the side, revealing my obsessive fascination with the girl there. However I couldn't help noticing from the corner of my eye when she dropped a pile of papers which tumbled everywhere, before moving to sit back on her heels slightly.

Breathing a silent sigh of relief, I realised that although she was still crouched on the floor, luckily for my sanity and rather uncomfortable erection, she was no longer in quite such a _revealing_ position. I concentrated once again on Mrs Cope who was still patiently waiting for me to speak.

I wasn't entirely sure what she'd said previously, my mind had obviously been occupied elsewhere, so I settled for sweeping my hand in the general direction of the papers strewn haphazardly around my office floor, and asked her if she could explain.

As I spoke, I saw Brown Eyes suddenly tense in front of me. The arm she had been rubbing lightly was now frozen in place, her shoulders hunching forward slightly as if she were trying to make herself as inconspicuous as possible.

_Yeah, somehow I don't think that's going to work…_

Mrs Cope bent down to whisper something quietly in the girl's ear, whatever the question it was met with a resounding shake of the head as I continued to stand behind her awkwardly, trying not to let my eyes wander, unsure of what I should do.

_Do I offer to help her up…? Should I give them some space…? Maybe I should just go home and take the rest of the week off…? _

Luckily the decision was made for me as Mrs Cope stood and began ushering me towards the door of my office, asking me to give them a few minutes to tidy things up. As we walked, she leaned in towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Go and sit and look busy for a while." Mrs Cope patted me on the arm in a motherly gesture and pointed towards the visitor's couch in the main office.

"Is she okay…she's not hurt is she…?" I was concerned about her continued position on the floor, curious as to why she hadn't stood up yet.

"No," she shook her head ruefully, "I think she's embarrassed more than anything…the poor girl was already a bit nervous about meeting you…" she gave me a wry smile as she spoke.

Mrs Cope gave me a gentle push in the direction of the couch before turning and re-entering my office, closing the door quietly behind her.

I headed over towards the couch in a daze, throwing my briefcase on to the coffee table and shrugging off my coat before flopping down. Stretching my legs out in front of me I distractedly raked my fingers through my hair.

_How the hell did this happen…?_

_Oh God…it's not a dream…she's really here…shit, what do I do…?_

After all the assurances I'd been given these last few days about how well the new employee of C.T.I. was fitting in and how efficient they were, I was seriously struggling with my conscience.

_Can I see her every day…work closely with her…knowing that I want her to be mine…knowing that it can't happen…that she belongs with someone else…?_

My mind was spinning round in circles uselessly, trying to figure out a solution to the internal conflict raging though it. Unfortunately, I was on my own with this one; after all, it wasn't the sort of problem I could get some fatherly advice on.

I could just imagine the conversation I might have with Carlisle…

"_Hi Carlisle, I was wondering, can you help me with something…?"_

"_Sure Son, what seems to be the problem…?" _

"_Well…there's this girl… she's absolutely gorgeous…in fact I've been constantly dreaming about her…I feel some strange magnetic pull towards her like I've never felt in my life…however I've recently discovered that she already has a boyfriend, which puts her off limits…and also apparently I'm her new boss…_"

_Yeah…can't see that one going down too well…_

I was pretty sure that neither employment law nor the company's HR department would look too kindly on a declaration that we couldn't employ her any longer. Somehow I didn't think my admittance that I was jealous of her boyfriend and unsure if I could control my emotions around her would be considered a sound legal argument for dismissal.

Besides, Brown Eyes hadn't done anything wrong, in fact from what I'd heard she'd been nothing but exemplary in her work. She certainly didn't deserve to lose her job and Mrs Cope didn't deserve to go back to dealing with the excess workload alone, just because I felt like an out of control hormonal teenager when I was around the girl.

I was stuck in a bizarre limbo between heaven and hell. I couldn't change the situation, and to be perfectly frank I wasn't even sure I wanted to.

A small part of my subconscious was determinedly waving its arms in the air, telling me to concentrate on the positives rather than the negatives. Admittedly the situation would probably turn out to be downright painful for me at times but at least it meant I would be able to see her, _and every day… _

Only a few days before, I'd been lamenting the fact that I would probably never see Brown Eyes again. It might not be in the way that I craved but seeing her every day, even if only in a professional capacity, was more than I could have hoped for.

_Besides…if I'm capable enough to successfully run an international company…then I'm certainly capable of keeping my hands and thoughts to myself…_

_Although…if she were ever to drop the boyfriend…_

Realising that I had been instructed to look busy not stare blankly into space, I grabbed a report from my briefcase and began flicking through it aimlessly.

I could hear Mrs Cope's laughter from within my office and after a while I heard the sound of Brown Eyes joining in. Even though her laugh sounded slightly hysterical, it still had a beautifully melodic quality to it.

_Mrs Cope seems to have calmed things down; she always knows what to do for the best… _

I found myself smiling broadly as I listened to their giggles floating through the closed door, even as I nervously wondered what they were laughing about. I knew there would likely be an awkward atmosphere for a while but assuming we got past that, I couldn't stop myself hoping I would be able to hear that laugh again, and often.

As the door clicked open again and Mrs Cope peered around it to make sure I was ready, I looked once again at the report I was holding. Frowning as I realised I'd been looking at the damn thing upside down, I threw it onto the table in front of me in disgust, ran my fingers nervously through my hair again and stood up to greet the two women.

_Yep, cool, calm and collected, that's me…_

I could see Mrs Cope grinning up at me as I stood before her, and I quirked an eyebrow, silently pleading with her not to embarrass me in front of the girl I'd been secretly pining over for weeks.

_I know that you have known me since I was a kid, but please for the love of all that's holy…don't decide that now is a good time to tease me… _

_Oh fuck…could I sound any more pathetic…? Emmett will never let me live this down if he finds out… _

Mrs Cope introduced us, finally confirming that Brown Eyes was more conventionally known to the rest of the world as Bella Swan. I watched her, entranced by the delicate blush that crept over her pale cheeks as she looked shyly up at me from under her long lashes and held out her hand to shake mine.

Concentrating hard, I didn't allow my focus to wander from her face, refusing to let my eyes run appreciatively over her as she stood before me. I was already being tormented by her close proximity, knowing that I wasn't allowed to act upon my desires; there was simply no point pushing myself unnecessarily.

_Besides… eye fucking your new assistant is a really bad idea…you know you hate it when women do it to you…_

As I leaned in closer towards her, grasping her hand firmly with mine, I breathed in the gorgeously sweet scent that enveloped her. It instantly reminded me of being a kid, happily hanging around the kitchen, being allowed to lick the bowl after Esme had made vanilla icing.

The delicious creaminess, accented with a sensual hint of spice, was combined with the scent of fresh juicy strawberries, my favourite fruit. The aroma was delicate rather than cloying, it made my mouth water and my cock harden instantly.

_Fuck…now I want to lean even closer and lick her skin to see if she tastes as good as she smells…_

_That's really not helping, Cullen… _

My eyes narrowed in frustration at myself as I tried to regain my composure yet again; _apparently my self control around this girl is going to be on a learning curve…at the moment it's nonexistent…_

The surge of current that ran through my fingertips at our touch travelled up my arm, heading as before to my now painfully hard cock which ached at the feeling. I felt my whole body tingle as the jolt of energy charged through me, _if I was hooked up to a light bulb it would be glowing about now… _

My earlier argument about being content just to be around her was rapidly losing appeal.

All I wanted to do was drag her into my office, close and lock the door behind us before frantically pressing her up against the wall, pinning her to it with my body, tracing my fingers over her delicate curves, kissing her until she forgot her own name, _or more likely I forgot mine…_

As I watched, fighting my attraction, this maddening girl seemed keen to further test my already shaky reserves. My attention was instantly diverted and I stared, transfixed as she suddenly and unexpectedly bit into her lower lip, catching it between her teeth and holding it there.

_Oh fuck… Why did she just do that…? Christ, now I want to bite into that lip myself…is this girl trying to kill me…? _

Thankfully I came to my senses when she just as suddenly released it again with a small frown, the movement breaking the spell she had me captured under. I swiftly dropped her hand, realising I'd been unconsciously holding on to it too long, relishing the softness of her skin against mine, unwilling to lose that connection between us, however minimal.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I recalled my disastrous attempt at conversation previously. I psyched myself up to try again, realising I should probably take the lead.

_If this situation is going to work, you're going to have to talk to the girl… _

_Okay…let's see if you can get an entire sentence out Cullen…no pressure…_

Admittedly, my attempt at a conversation opener was pretty tame, some innocent yet familiar words to break the tension. Her response left me biting back a low groan, my jaw muscles tensing as I struggled to control the urge to attack her mouth with mine. An overwhelming need to just consume her flooded through me as she spoke.

The breathtaking smile which accompanied her simple "yes" was at first mesmerizing, leaving me unable to drag my gaze from her perfect pink lips as they curled upwards, revealing a tantalising glimpse of the tip of her tongue, peeking out from between sparkling white teeth.

Unfortunately, any progress that had been made to alleviate the charged atmosphere between us was swiftly lost when she continued speaking, offering me coffee while calling me "Sir"in a seductively breathless whisper, looking up at me with wide innocent eyes.

_Oh shit…_

_Head out of the gutter Cullen…and quickly…_

I'd been called "Sir" plenty of times before, by colleagues both here and in Italy. As a fairly standard form of address it wasn't something that normally registered in my mind.

Although I was sure the seductive tone was unintentional, I couldn't stop my imagination running wild. The soft, breathy whisper she had spoken in had instantly combined with an erotic visual that flashed unbidden before my eyes; this gorgeously innocent yet seductive creature on her knees in front of me as before, the delicate lace band of her stockings teasingly revealed to my eager eyes.

Only this time, she was looking invitingly back at me, her wide eyes blazing with such wanton desire that my heart began pounding an erratic rhythm in my chest.

The image was just too much for my subconscious to deal with.

_I don't know if I can do this…? How am I going to work with her every day with that picture in my head…? _

_It's like she knows every single button that turns me on and is pressing them all… _

_I've got to get away from her…before I do something I really shouldn't…_

I had to get away and quickly. Although I knew it would appear rude, I couldn't risk losing the tenuous grip I currently had over my body. Turning abruptly, I asked Mrs Cope if I could speak with her, making sure to keep my voice cool and detached. Without look directly at either one of them, I then stalked back to the relative safety of my office.

_I'm just going to have to act the same way as I do with everyone else in this building…it's the only way…_

I knew I had already garnered a reputation as a hard task master and probably a miserable bastard too. I didn't particularly mind, it came with the territory. After all, I was the person who had to make the tough decisions which were unpopular but necessary at times. Due to this responsibility, it had always been my preference to keep work and play separate in my life.

Frustratingly, my frosty demeanour didn't seem to be deterring the female employees who appeared only too willing to overlook my sharp tone and distant manner. All I could do was continue to act consistently. Hopefully they would eventually get the message, _or at least find someone new to focus their attentions on…_

As I spoke to Mrs Cope, debriefing her regarding my recent trip and checking on my meeting schedule for the rest of the week, I could see the curiosity looming in her eyes. Thankfully she knew better than to ask me what was going on outright, I couldn't explain it to her, even if I wanted to.

_Thank fuck she knows not to push me…_

Once she had left my office I stretched my legs out, leaning back in my chair with my arms folded behind my head. As usual I'd already discarded my suit jacket, rolling my shirt sleeves up and loosening my tie.

The expanse of space and closed door separating me from the object of my desire helped me to relax a little. Nonetheless, I was still feeling cowardly. My overcoat and briefcase were still sitting in the visitor's area; I wasn't going to risk retrieving them until I was sure my head was in control rather than my body.

Shaking my head with a frown, I turned my attention instead to the pile of work which, as expected had built up in my absence. I was buried in an array of papers and files, finally managing to get a respite from my thoughts of the girl now sitting tantalisingly close by, when I heard a quiet tap on the door.

_Damn…now what… _

Calling for my visitor to come in, I continued to focus on the laptop that was hooked up in front of me. A possible solution to one of the main problems on the Monaco account had just occurred to me and I was typing furiously, determined to get the idea down before the train of thought escaped me.

My visitor stood silently by the door, my fingers tapping against the keyboard the only sound in the room. After a moment I could sense a change in the atmosphere around me, the magnetic pull I recognised alerting me to her presence.

It was Bella; _fuck_…_she's here, in my office…_

Looking up I saw her standing by the door, a mug of coffee in her hand. She seemed to be in some kind of daze, her eyes were slightly glazed, her head tilted to one side as she stared blankly in my direction. She didn't appear to have noticed me looking up.

As I watched, a little v formed over her brow, she seemed to be contemplating something. Swallowing noisily, she then licked her lips, her pink tongue darting out to slide against her lower lip, moistening it.

That one simple action was almost my undoing. My erection throbbed painfully against my zipper, my imagination instantly considering a less innocent use for that tongue…

It was time for me to act before I lost what little control I currently had...

_I can't let her see the affect she has on me… _

Clearing my throat gently to get her attention, I watched as the blush I'd quickly come to adore flooded her cheeks once again. Slowly her eyes lifted to meet mine as she looked embarrassed about her momentary lapse in concentration.

_I wonder what she was thinking about…?_ _What I wouldn't give to be able to read her mind right now… _

Retaining a small shred of my composure, I remembered to address her as Ms Swan. The formality sounded so wrong to my ears but I was determined to maintain a professional distance, treating her in the same manner as all other employees of the company.

In reality, I desperately wanted to whisper her name as I pressed my body against hers, winding my fingers into her glorious hair, pulling her closer to me…

_Remember what we talked about Cullen…focus… _

She began walking toward me, holding tightly to the mug of coffee like she was afraid it could jump out of her hands and attack me.

As she neared, I discreetly slid my chair further under the desk. I was realistic enough to accept it would take time to gain control of my physical reaction; my erection had been enthusiastically standing to attention from the moment she walked into the room.

Deciding there was no time like the present to try smoothing over the tension that arose whenever she was close; I motioned for her to sit down. Surely an informal chat with the new employee would be considered a sensible move if we were going to be working together…

Worryingly, she refused to look directly at me, sitting stiffly upright and choosing instead to let her eyes wander over my desk and the shelving behind me. I could see her looking towards the various personal photographs of friends and family that were placed there.

_Come on Cullen…say something… _

As I apologised for startling her earlier, I was unable to stop my smile at the bashful expression that came over her face. She smirked back at me and rolled her eyes as I chuckled quietly, amused by her self-deprecating reply and glad she didn't appear to be too fazed by the experience.

I was momentarily concerned when she admitted to having had a plan for our expected introduction, worried that I'd completely misread our initial encounters.

_Please tell me she's not like the stalkers who work here…she's different…she can't be like them… _

A look of panic came over her features as I struggled to understand. Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, she began speaking again, trying to clarify her previous words. As I listened to her explanation I quickly relaxed, captivated by her endearingly flustered expression and confident that my identity had been just as much of a shock to her, as hers had been to me.

"Fuck, not you specifically…I mean, I had no idea _you_ were my new boss…"

Clamping one hand to her mouth, her eyes widened as she blushed deeply at her choice of words. About to reassure her, I was instead distracted by the garbled stream that continued to flow, seemingly unbidden from her lips.

"I mean, I knew I would have to be introduced to my new boss, _whoever he was_…and I did sort of have a plan…it's just…it involved sitting at my desk, typing and looking efficient…rather than being on my knees in front of you…and now I've sworn at you…and, oh, God…please, just kill me now…put me out of my misery…_please_…"

As I watched, her blush deepened further than I would have thought possible. Both hands were covering her eyes and her lips were clamped shut as she tried in vain to stop the words tumbling out.

In turn, I tried desperately to quell my laughter, pinching the bridge of my nose, my shoulders shaking with the effort to control myself.

_I_ _know I shouldn't laugh…but fuck…she just looks so adorable when she's flustered…_

My amusement was short lived however, my smile turning instantly to a frown as she stood shakily, as if to leave.

"Where are you going…?"

Unconsciously my body reached out towards her. I found myself half standing behind my desk, my arm stretched forward in a silent plea for her not to go.

_No…she can't leave…I don't want her to leave…shit…just do something, Cullen… _

As she began to explain her embarrassment, blushing and keeping her eyes on the floor, understanding slowly dawned on me. Inexplicably, she appeared to be just as nervous as I was.

_Maybe I'm not the only one who's affected by the weird energy flow…_

All I knew for certain was that that I didn't want this intriguing creature to exit my life as quickly as she had entered it.

_I'll just have to convince her to stay... _

Tentatively suggesting we start over again, I silently vowed to do everything within my power to relieve any awkwardness between us, even if that most likely meant keeping my distance from her,_ just as long as it stops her from leaving…_

Her next move confused the hell out of me. Walking slowly to the door, she paused before it. I watched her warily, still afraid that she was going to walk out and I would never see her again.

_I really don't want to have to explain to Mrs Cope and everyone else as to why she left …_

Reassured when she made no move to open the door, I tried to listen as she stumbled through a convoluted explanation of her logic. My attention was still so focused on making sure she didn't leave, I was barely able to concentrate on her words. When her voice trailed off, inviting my response, all I could do was plead with her not to go.

_Okay Cullen…way to scare the girl away…for Christ's sake, dial it down before she runs away screaming… _

She prepared herself very thoroughly for our reintroduction; the process apparently requiring both deep breathing and closed eyes. I couldn't help but be amused at the intensity of her focus. Taking the chance to joke with her, I asked if it would help if I closed my eyes and pretended she wasn't there...

I was hoping to keep things light between us and was secretly thrilled when my teasing elicited a small giggle that bubbled up from between her perfect lips.

Once we'd completed the ritual to her satisfaction she sat back down again, visibly relaxing this time as we began to converse fairly naturally, _at least for us…_

I kept the questions fairly innocuous, asking firstly how she found out about the vacancy. Her answer offered me a small insight into her personal life as she happily explained about her best friend Angela, otherwise known to me as apron girl, and her relationship with Ben from our IT department.

As she continued to talk, it struck me how little I actually knew about Bella; especially considering the amount of time I'd spent thinking about her. I mentally filed away each snippet of information for future analysis, grateful for anything which helped me unravel the mystery of the beautiful girl sitting opposite.

Even though I knew she was already in a relationship and therefore untouchable, I couldn't deny that I was still intrigued by her.

She really had gotten under my skin, more than anyone else in as long as I could remember. I wanted to know everything about her, even if the knowledge would end up torturing me every time I went home to an empty apartment, every time I watched as she happily walked out to meet her boyfriend at the end of a working day…

_I guess…if she's happy…even if it's with him…then I'm happy for her…_

_Honestly… _

_Oh fuck…it's no good, I may be a good liar when I need to be, but I've yet to lie convincingly to myself…_

After a quick internal argument, I decided it was best to just confront the elephant in the room, head on. Although I really didn't want to know the details, I admit I _was_ curious about the man I had seen with her during our restaurant encounter, the man who had obviously captured her heart, morbidly keen to torture myself further by hearing how much she loved and adored him, how wonderful he was to her…

_He'd better be…_

Steeling myself against the sudden sharp pain in my chest, I opened my mouth to broach the subject. As I began to phrase the question however, I was interrupted by a buzz from the intercom.

_Damn…saved by the bell…_

After Mrs Cope had informed me that Alice was on her way up I shook my head angrily, cursing quietly to myself while hoping that the translation of Italian swear words wasn't one of Bella's hidden talents.

I couldn't deny I was frustrated by the untimely interruption. We'd immediately reverted back to boss and assistant mode at the disturbance, and I didn't know if an opportunity to converse so easily would present itself again, _although…maybe it's for the best…do I really want to hear about how happy she is with her boyfriend…?_

Bella stood quickly and prepared to leave my office. On her way to the door she hastily gathered a pile of the papers that had been neatly stacked up on the shelving unit. Brushing past her and reaching for the door, I held it open for her, and then gathered up a stack myself, before following.

I must have been stealthier than I realised. After placing the papers onto the desk, she spun around quickly, crashing straight into me as I stood waiting patiently behind her.

My body reacted automatically, my free arm reaching out to steady her, sliding around her waist and pulling her close as she stumbled back from the force of our collision. My senses were assaulted from every direction as I felt her warm body pressed closely to mine. The now familiar current flowed through me at her touch, and the sweet scent of her fragrance tickled my nose.

Although it was against my better judgment, my body had taken full charge of the situation; giving my brain the night off as I pulled her tightly to me. The feeling of her soft, warm curves pressed against me was so close to my previous dreams I had to stifle a groan that was rapidly building in my chest.

_Although, normally…both of us are wearing a lot less clothing…Hey, a guy can dream can't he…? _

I was eternally grateful that because of the stack of papers still balanced in my other hand, I'd actually got her tucked up against my side, pressed into my hipbone. I wasn't sure I would be able to control myself if she were directly facing me, pressed instead against my chest.

_I certainly wouldn't be able to hide my physical reaction to her..._

I could feel Mrs Cope taking the papers away from me, but I couldn't seem to find it in me to acknowledge her. Instead, I looked into Bella's deep chocolate eyes as she gazed back, seemingly dazed by the impact of our collision.

I wanted to bend forward and bury my face into the crook of her neck, nuzzling against her hair. I'd been dreaming about touching it for so long, the urge to simply tuck a stray strand behind her ear was overwhelming. I could feel some loose tendrils tickling my chin as I held her tightly, still unable to let go, even though she was no longer in imminent danger of falling.

All I could think of as I held her was how right it felt, how this was where I was supposed to be. The knowledge that this was only a stolen moment not a rightful part of my life, felt like a physical blow to my heart.

Dropping her gaze, Bella gently pushed herself away from me as the elevator announced the arrival of Alice. Reluctantly I released her from my embrace, clenching my fists against my sides, fighting the urge to simply sweep her back up and carry her away…

Greeting Alice tersely, I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration at her ill timed interruption.

Although in my heart I knew it was probably a good thing she had arrived when she did, it didn't stop me from sulking. I hated having to tear myself away from the bubble of contentment I had briefly experienced around Bella.

Stalking back to my office, assuming that Alice would follow me, I rubbed my face with my hands, willing myself to calm down before I inadvertently gave anything away to my ever observant twin.

I was pretty sure I would get a swift and painfully accurate kick if I continued my cool, distant act on my own sister, so once safely back behind my desk I made an effort to behave more naturally. Luckily for me, my acting skills had improved recently or Alice just wasn't in a particularly interrogative mood today; if she had noticed anything amiss she didn't comment on it.

After a short discussion about the problems I had encountered on my recent trip, I was able to usher her out of my office again fairly quickly. The sheer amount of paper currently scattered on my desk was testament to my apologetic plea about pressure of work. Keen to keep the peace and hopefully help rebuild our still somewhat fragile relationship, I offered to treat her to dinner soon, to catch up.

Once Alice had left, I deliberately focused back on my laptop, refusing to even think about the events of the day. There would be plenty of time for that later tonight as I lay in bed, tossing and turning…

As expected I had slept restlessly, my mind unable to switch off. I'd worked late, not leaving my office until after the rest of the building had emptied for the night. The security guard was getting quite used to seeing me still sitting at my desk as he did his rounds every evening, checking each floor. The cleaners just ignored me for the most part, working around me as if I weren't there.

Arriving at the offices the following morning, I greeted a couple of people on my way to the elevator. Not particularly focused on my surroundings at first, it took me a few seconds to realise the person walking before me was Bella. I could see the elevator door open in front of her and knew that she would be able to walk straight in.

I only had a few seconds to react, but I could have done it. I could have turned away, walked back over to the reception desk, stopped to greet any number of people who would be happy to talk to me, waited for a later elevator, but no…my body reacted before my head yet again and I found myself following her through the open door.

_Fuck…what is wrong with you Cullen…why do you keep doing this to yourself…?_

As I stepped in, running my hands through my hair distractedly, I began berating myself under my breath, furious with my lack of control around this girl.

_Okay…what the hell happened to keeping your distance Cullen…? You lasted all of two minutes…_

I sensed rather than saw her looking in my direction. Turning my head towards her, I realised she was listening to music; I could see the wires from her ear buds trailing down against the front of her coat. Her hair was different today, pulled back into a ponytail, revealing the elegant curve of her neck and her delicately shaped ears.

As I looked over to her she blushed. Realising that she probably wouldn't be able to hear me if I spoke and silently breathing a sigh of relief that I wouldn't have to attempt conversation just yet, I merely nodded a greeting before focusing on the elevator doors again.

_Good…keep focusing Cullen…you can do this…just don't think about running your fingers through her hair…tracing the curve of her neck with your tongue…_

_Shit…not again…_

As the elevator continued counting up the floors, I became aware of a sound beyond the rattle and grind of the machinery. I thought maybe she was softly humming along to her music, but as I tipped my head to one side, trying to listen in without appearing to do so, I realised it sounded more akin to a pleasurable moan.

My head shot round, my eyes widening as I tried to figure out what was going on. Focusing on her face I realised she had her eyes tightly shut, the motion of the elevator making her sway slightly from side to side.

Before I could figure out what to do, the elevator came to a smooth halt. We had reached the top floor and although Bella didn't appear to have noticed, the doors had begun to open.

I was torn, part of me wanted to press the down button, just so I could continue to listen to those sounds, they were soft and breathy and were making me harder than I'd ever thought possible.

_Wherever she is in her imagination right now…I want to be there too... _

The other part of me was desperate to get out of there, wanting to escape the torture she seemed keen to inflict on me at every turn.

_Besides…you must be mistaken…she's hardly likely to be indulging in thoughts of erotic fantasies while in an elevator with her boss is she…? _

Even if she were…as my realistic side reminded me, they wouldn't be involving me…

_Yeah…this is the part where you remember the boyfriend…yep, that sorted out your um…problem didn't it… _

_Okay…let's try and think about this logically…what else could be causing her to make those sounds…?_

_Maybe she's feeling ill…?_

_Maybe she just really hates travelling in elevators…?_

_Maybe we should get out of here before we do end up back on the ground floor…?_

Cautiously, I called her name a couple of times as I held the door open. Eventually she seemed to come to, blushing furiously and almost launching herself out through the door. Even though I knew I shouldn't, I couldn't stop myself from asking the question as I followed her down the corridor towards the main office.

"Are you feeling alright…? You were, um…kind of moaning in there…?"

**  
A/N *ducks* Please don't be cross with me for stopping there…Bella really needs to be the one to explain her actions, the next chapter will be in BPOV... **

**I have posted my Haiti Relief one-shot separately, maybe it relates to this story, maybe it doesn't...I hope you enjoy it... Thanks to MrsTheKing for the Reader Appreciation Day initiative, a huge thank you and much love to all my wonderful and loyal readers, I love hearing from every single one of you! **


	13. Trials and Tribulations

**Wow, that was painful… Don't worry, I'm not going to bore you with a long old authors note. If there is anyone out there still reading (and can still remember the story line) thank you for your continued patience! **

**A big thank you to beckybrit, bunch2009, ****bettononalice2 and**** kaybrans for your kind words of encouragement. A special mention to luv4jake, who generously read and reviewed every chapter in one go, thank you! **

**AH/OOC, rated M for both language and lemons.**

**Twilight character names and where appropriate canon words belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Full disclaimer is on Chapter One.**

**Cullen Technologies Inc.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Trials and Tribulations**

"Are you feeling alright…? You were, um…kind of moaning in there…?"

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

BPOV

_Oh shit… oh shit… oh shit._

_Yep…you've really done it this time Swan._

_Come on brain…think…how the hell are you going to get out of this one?_

If I'd been able to channel the confidence of my fantasy persona, I might have tried purring in his ear, _"Oh, I'm sorry Mr Cullen. I was just fantasising about seducing you in the elevator. In fact, I was moaning in pleasure as you undressed me. It's something I've been dreaming of for weeks now." _before giving him a nonchalant shrug as I sauntered away down the corridor, swinging my hips as he stared open mouthed.

Unfortunately, my flushed and embarrassed demeanour ushered reality forward instead. The message it carried was pretty damn clear. Even though I yearned to be, realistically I wasn't that confident, seductive person from my fantasy, _I was just plain, ordinary me. _

_Besides…he spends every day fending off eager women. Why would I be any different?_

I'd normally consider myself a fairly easy going, relaxed person, but all that fell away in his presence. Apparently now, along with the blushing, clumsiness and word vomit tendencies, I could add this week's special…total mortification.

So, instead of sauntering, I stumbled my way along the corridor, distinctly aware of Mr Cullen's intense gaze as he walked quietly beside me. He was running the fingers of one hand through his hair while watching me, his expression polite but curious.

Meanwhile, my thoughts were racing, desperately trying to come up with an acceptable answer that wouldn't get me labelled a pervert, _and thrown out of the office._

As I frantically searched my brain for inspiration, I could feel the panic rising in me. I felt sick, my throat had tightened making it harder to breathe, and my head throbbed painfully.

I was a sensible, level headed, grown woman. Surely I could come up with a reasonable, logical explanation that satisfied his curiosity, while still maintaining a shred of dignity?

_Couldn't I? _

In hindsight, if I'd been able to think clearly, unaffected by his presence, I _could_ have insisted that I was merely singing along to my playlist, albeit badly. I _could_ have invented a sudden and rather violent migraine which had unexpectedly swept through me. Hell, I _could_ have just feigned ignorance, and insisted that he must have misheard.

_But…no…this was Edward-star-of-my-dreams-Cullen I was walking beside. Of course I couldn't._

As I fought against my rather inconvenient brain freeze, I realised that he was still waiting patiently for an answer, one eyebrow now raised in query. Pushing my shoulders back, I took a deep breath and held my head up high.

_I can at least pretend to be cool and calm, even if it's far from the truth._

Opening my mouth and…well…hoping for a miracle, the words that tumbled out surprised even me.

"Umm, I was wondering…do the elevators have security cameras installed in them?"

_Huh?_

_Nice attempt at diversion, Swan…deflect an embarrassing situation by creating an entirely new one to focus on instead._

_Yep…I think that one deserves a round of applause._

_Is that really the best you can do?_

My eyes widened in surprise as soon as the words left my lips. I clamped one hand over my mouth, wishing I could somehow turn the clock back and try again.

I knew instantly where the thought that inspired my nonsensical question had come from. Clearly, my equilibrium hadn't yet returned after my elevator fantasy scenario.

In my mortified state, it seemed the only thing my brain was willing to focus on was that sudden, panicked moment during my fantasy, when I thought that Tyler would probably be waiting for the elevator doors to open, to arrest me for sexual harassment of my boss.

My face flared as I shook my head in exasperation at my behaviour. I tried to ignore a sudden urge to find the nearest corner, in which to curl up into a ball and cry.

_Or die…_

_Why do I keep doing this to myself? _

_I can barely breathe when he's nearby…let alone behave like a normal human being._

My only possible respite from this self created nightmare was the relative safety offered by the familiar presence of Mrs Cope. Unfortunately, the corridor seemed to stretch endlessly before me, the main office seeming just that bit further away than I remembered.

_If I can just reach my desk, surely I'll be able to hide there? _

_Mrs Cope will just have to deal with him by herself. I obviously can't be trusted near him._

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the confused expression on Mr Cullen's face. He was struggling to make sense of my bizarre attempt at deflection. Shaking his head, he blinked several times, before turning to look at me fully.

"Okay…that was definitely…_not_ an answer I might have anticipated." He rubbed the back of his neck, his head tilted to one side as he stared at me, his brow still furrowed in confusion.

_Yeah, you and me both..._

Although I was currently praying for the ground to open up and swallow me whole, I fought to keep my expression even but enthusiastic. I focused my gaze on his mouth, trying to avoid the almost hypnotic power of his eyes, yet still hoping to convey a deep and urgent interest in his answer to my inane question.

"You want to discuss elevator security measures…now?" He spoke hesitantly, obviously confused by my abrupt subject change.

I nodded eagerly, while sidling ever closer to the possibility of escape.

_If I can keep him talking until we get to the office, then maybe I can get away without him asking any more questions. Hey, this might just work!_

"You know, you really are quite intriguing, I never know what to expect. You're very difficult to read," he said thoughtfully, a small frown appearing as he contemplated me.

He looked almost surprised at himself as the words left his mouth. I got the distinct impression that he hadn't intended to say them out loud. My shock at his observation, at the fact that he was intrigued enough to try and 'read' me, was quickly filed away for future analysis as he shook his head distractedly, before continuing to speak.

"Umm, okay…in answer to your question…yes, all the elevators in the building have cameras installed…although the feed for the express elevator doesn't go through the regular security loop. It's um…it's a…confidentiality thing."

I nodded my head sagely, pretending to listen intently to his explanation of security measures in the modern workplace. His expression was still somewhat bemused by the absurd turn our conversation had taken.

_It's hardly surprising really._

Although somewhat distracted by the sight of his lips sensually forming words, I silently breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully, Tyler wouldn't currently be sitting in his office somewhere, entertaining himself with a looped tape of my humiliating moaning session, _over and over. _

We had almost reached the doorway into the main office. Deciding not to push my luck any further, and having had a few moments to think about it, I quickly formulated an answer to his original question.

"Thanks for asking if I was feeling alright earlier…I guess I'm just a little out of sorts, I didn't get much sleep last night." I shrugged apologetically, "I think I need a serious dose of caffeine to get going this morning."

_There…that sounds reasonable doesn't it? Okay, so it doesn't specifically address the "moaning" part, but it does cover the "feeling alright" part of his question. Crap, I hope that's enough to reassure him?_

He frowned slightly at me, "I'm sorry you didn't sleep well. Listen, I know you've only just started working at CTI, but I promise, I'm not a tyrant. Please…don't feel obliged to come into work if you're unwell, you should be resting…" his voice trailed off uncertainly as he looked at me with concern.

_Shit, now I feel really guilty… He's being all sweet and sensitive to me. Really, he should be outraged and probably horrified!_

I belatedly realised that he had come to a halt in front of me as he spoke. His body was innocently blocking the door into the main office, _and my only chance of escape._

"It's okay…I'm fine…I don't feel sick, I'm just a bit tired." I shook my head, smiling tentatively at him.

_Technically I'm tired because I spent all night lying on the couch thinking about you… _

_Hmm, maybe I won't mention that particular detail? _

I flashed him another quick smile and shrugged my shoulders dismissively. I hoped to convey that I was indeed feeling perfectly alright, so we could continue on through the door, _and I can then run and hide. _

Silently, I congratulated myself on my success in handling the whole embarrassing situation. I breathed a sigh of relief at getting through it relatively unscathed.

Unfortunately, my relief was rather short lived.

"So, security cameras huh?" he asked. His voice was a mixture of curiosity and something I couldn't quite define. "Is…that a particular area of interest for you?"

I had just begun to move towards the doorway again, but froze mid step at his words.

_Oh crap._

"I was just wondering…um…do I need to brush up on my knowledge, I mean…you know, in case you have further questions in the future?" Eyes widening in horror, I tried to look anywhere but at his face as he spoke.

Just then, an idea seemed to strike him. "Maybe I should check out emergency sprinkler systems as well?" he said thoughtfully. "After all, it's always wise to be prepared."

I recognised the gently teasing tone in his voice. It had made a brief appearance during our interaction in his office the day before. Even so, I couldn't stop the flare of embarrassment that travelled through my body at his words.

_Oh God, he knows damn well I was avoiding his question earlier..._

_But does he know _why_ I was avoiding his question earlier?_

I knew my mouth was probably opening and closing like a goldfish, but I was speechless. No words would come out.

_Probably just as well really, considering previous form…_

"I think I'll be the one in need of a serious dose of caffeine, if I'm expected to tackle anymore questions like that…it's far too early in the morning," he said wryly, his brow furrowing in memory.

I could feel my face heating up as he spoke. Shaking my head ruefully, I resigned myself to being mortified yet again. Even so, I couldn't stop my laughter at his expression. Our encounter was rapidly becoming beyond ridiculous.

Hearing his quiet answering chuckle, I chanced a look at his face. I just caught the mischievous glint that flashed in his emerald eyes, and the half smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Besides, I'm not sure I'm entirely up to date on my elevator safety legislation. I might need to take a quick refresher course," he mused quietly to himself. Gently tapping his index finger against his lips, he tilted his head to one side, as if in deep thought.

My previous interactions with Mr Cullen had managed to generate a wealth of embarrassing moments so far. Almost all of them were due to the intense affect he had on me. In relation to the small amount of contact we'd actually had, the number of incidents was impressive.

That's why I was so surprised by the sensation currently running through me as I stood before him. Rather than a continuation of my usual flustered state, I instead found myself noticeably relaxing at his light-hearted tone.

_That's weird…what just happened? _

It was something about the soft way he spoke, the almost shy look he gave me, the playful side of his personality that emerged during his gentle teasing. Colleagues had described Mr Cullen's professional CEO persona, but this felt different, like we had a private, more personal connection.

_Of course, it helps that he seems to accept me as I am, idiotic behaviour and all._

Even in the midst of my embarrassment at being busted for my earlier attempt at distraction, I felt surprisingly at ease around him. I knew his teasing wasn't meant to be malicious or mean, instead it felt gentle, _and intimate_.

_I can almost picture us, sitting at the kitchen table together, bickering over breakfast every morning…_

The same peaceful feeling as before, swept over me. The connection I'd felt as he held me tightly in his embrace yesterday, the feeling of rightness, whatever this was, it felt natural.

_Like, it was meant to be. _

As we stood together, I felt as if I'd known him forever. Any gaps in my knowledge were just small details to be filled in at a later date. I felt the same level of ease around him as I did with Jake, the same level of trust born of our long friendship. Only in this case, it came with the added bonus that I actually fancied the hell out of the gorgeous, designer suited man standing before me.

Something devilish stirred deep inside me, encouraging me to take a chance on this feeling.

"Okay, enough teasing of the sleep deprived new girl!" I said mock sternly, my eyes narrowing as I folded my arms across my chest. I briefly debated stamping my foot and pouting for emphasis, but quickly decided against it.

_Knowing my luck, I'd slip mid stamp, and end up sprawled on the floor at his feet, again._

He raised his eyebrows briefly at my words, before breaking into a sinfully provocative grin.

Although I didn't think it was possible, his face transformed with his smile, becoming even more beautiful. His eyes crinkled joyously, his perfect lips pulled back, revealing a quick flash of impossibly even, sparkling white teeth, as he threw his head back and laughed freely. The melodic sound echoed off the walls of the corridor we stood in.

Holding my nerve, I continued to stand before him, eyebrows raised, my arms folded in front of me. A school teacher reprimanding a naughty pupil.

_A naughty pupil, who is trying but failing to look innocently back at me._

Catching his breath, he leaned nonchalantly back against the doorway, crossing his arms in front of himself, evidently happy to play along.

"Hmm, enough teasing?" He pretended to consider it for a moment, "or else?" He raised one eyebrow in silent challenge.

I fixed him with as stern a gaze as I could manage, needing to keep the upper hand in our unexpected banter. It was hard not to be distracted by the sight of his body, leaning casually back, one foot crossed in front of the other, _God he looks edible right now…no…focus Swan. _

"Or else…I will find the longest, dullest available course on "safety legislation in the workplace" and make sure that Mrs Cope books you on it." I said airily, using my fingers to air quote as I spoke.

He pursed his lips and considered my words. I held my breath, suddenly unsure of my forward behaviour.

_Fuck…what if I've completely misread the situation? Have I pushed him too far? _

Luckily for my sanity, I didn't have to wait too long to find out.

"Okay…okay…I'm sorry…I shouldn't tease you." I heard a small chuckle of laughter coming from Mr Cullen. He attempted to look contrite while pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to stop himself laughing. "It's just, your blush is so cute when you get flustered…did you know even your ears get pink?"

His words didn't help my resolve in the slightest. I couldn't decide whether to focus on the apology or the fact that he had just called me cute, _and looked at me closely enough to notice my pink ears._

_Yeah Swan…that's the bit to focus on…the pink ears… Besides, he didn't call you cute, he said your blush was, that's entirely different. He probably thinks you would make a very 'cute' tomato…with ears. _

_Okay…I think I'm going to need to lie down soon. I'm obviously becoming delirious._

I came to, realising I'd been standing there, staring into space as I contemplated his words. My internal musing had been interrupted by Mr Cullen's low, melodic voice asking me a question.

"So, no sleep last night? Did you have a good night out?" His tone was casual, but I could see the curiosity in his eyes as he waited for me to answer.

"Nah…I spent most of it on the couch." I shook my head, shrugging dismissively.

I was about to elaborate, albeit with a somewhat sanitized version of my evening, but was interrupted by the ring of my cell phone. Fumbling in my purse, I hesitated before answering it. Mrs Cope had never seemed bothered by the odd personal call I'd received, but I wasn't sure if it was technically against office policy.

As I glanced up, unsure, he gestured with a lazy grin and a nod for me to take it. Holding the door open with a flourish, he followed me through it.

A quick look at the caller ID told me it was Jake. _Hmm,_ _it's_ _a bit early for him? _

"Hey Jake," I smiled apologetically in Mr Cullen's direction, hoping to hurry this along so that we could get back to what was becoming a very intriguing dialogue.

"_Hey Bells, sorry to call so early, I'm late for an important meeting and I can't find my lucky tie, you know the black silk one? You don't remember seeing it recently do you?"_

I giggled at his desperate tone of voice. "Your tie? Umm, have you looked down the back of the couch?" Every time Jake lost something it would invariably be discovered, buried under the pillows of his couch.

"_Shit, of course!" _I could just imagine him smacking his forehead as the realisation hit him._ "I was wearing it when everyone came over last week. Yeah, I remember taking it off now. You're a genius Bells." _

"I know, I know. What would you do without me, eh?"

"_Are we still on for tonight?" _Angela and Ben had invited everyone round for a movie and dinner evening, and I'd been drafted in to cook. _"What are you making? I'm starving already!"_

"Christ, Jake, do you ever stop thinking about food?" Igroaned, shaking my head, laughing as he whined pathetically.

"_Hey, I'm a growing boy," _he huffed indignantly.

"Yeah, sure you are," I muttered dryly. "We're having Chicken Alfredo tonight." I was planning on picking up the ingredients on my way home from the office.

"_Excellent, I can't wait. I'll see you all around seven?"_

"Okay, see you then. Bye." I realised that as I'd been speaking, I'd drifted over to my desk. Closing my phone, I put it down and looked around.

Mr Cullen was standing over by Mrs Cope's desk, apparently listening intently as she spoke quietly. As I moved towards them, I noticed he didn't seem as relaxed as he had been a moment ago. His eyes were cast downwards and his hands were held tightly by his sides. Mrs Cope looked towards me and smiled as I walked over.

"Good morning, Mrs Cope." I smiled brightly in her direction, but my eyes were fixed on Mr Cullen's face. _Whoa, he looks unhappy? What was Mrs Cope talking to him about? _

"Hi Bella," she nodded, grinning happily.

"I'm sorry about that." I nodded my head back towards my phone. "I don't often get personal calls at work." I turned slightly, speaking directly to Mr Cullen, wanting to apologise for the interruption to our conversation. I was about to explain Jake's famous ability to lose anything and everything in his apartment, but Mr Cullen spoke first.

"That's alright Ms Swan, I understand," he said quietly.

Looking up then, he stared directly at me for a moment, his eyes searching mine. I was struck by his expression. The usual bright emerald of his eyes had dulled to a sage green and he looked pensive, almost sad.

"I realise that people have lives outside of the office." He nodded his head and smiled softly in understanding as he spoke.

He looked at me once more, his gaze almost wistful, before turning and heading towards his office. As he did so, I heard him mutter quietly, "I just don't always like being reminded of that fact…"

As I watched his retreating back, I felt a wave of sympathy at his words and the resigned slump of his shoulders. I couldn't help wondering what kind of life Mr Cullen had outside of the office.

From what I'd heard, he'd given up pretty much everything to come back to Chicago, his home, his job, his friends, _just_ _what else had he given up?_

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

Any hope that I might have had, any wishful thoughts of our fledgling relationship developing from a gentle, teasing interaction to a full blown 'matching rings, white picket fence and a puppy' deal, were dashed pretty quickly, _and not just because I prefer kittens._

By the end of the week, I was beginning to think I had imagined the brief moment of connection I'd experienced that morning.

By the end of the following week, I knew without a doubt that I'd imagined it. _I guess you could say I had a reality check… _

After Mr Cullen had turned and walked away, I tried to concentrate on my work, but my mind kept straying back to our interaction in the corridor. I spent most of the morning obsessively analysing every word we'd exchanged, every glance made.

Our bodies had seemed to naturally gravitate closer to one another as we battled verbally. The air surrounding us in the enclosed space had quickly become perfumed with his delicious scent. Every time I breathed in, it would wash over me, enveloping me in its delicate caress.

I'd felt myself leaning towards him as we spoke. My hands were itching to reach out, wanting to pull him closer. The crackle of energy that seemed to pass between us, even without direct contact, felt overwhelming.

I was keen to find an opportunity to experience that feeling again.

Unfortunately for my itchy fingers, as Mr Cullen reached his office, he appeared to recover from whatever had unsettled him. I recognised the cool and clipped tone he used as he announced that he was due in a meeting immediately. Swiftly collecting some papers from his office, he turned and left again.

Mrs Cope looked momentarily surprised by his statement, apparently unaware of the meeting.

Arriving back after a couple of hours, Mr Cullen headed straight for his office, asking for no interruptions. Looking over at Mrs Cope once again for guidance, I was instead met with an unconcerned shrug, and a small shake of her head.

_I guess this is normal behaviour for him?_

My first chance to see him again came after lunch. Arriving back from a quick sandwich in the staff restaurant, I noticed Mr Cullen's door was open and Mrs Cope was coming out, taking his mug to the kitchen for a refill. Grabbing the opportunity, I offered to make the coffee, encouraging her to get some lunch instead.

Taking the mug over, I knocked gently on the open door to alert Mr Cullen to my presence. Looking up over his laptop and nodding for me to enter, he muttered a quiet "thank you," before focusing back on the screen in front of him.

Pausing beside his desk, I searched for something to say to prolong my visit. I'd hoped we would slip back into the relaxed, friendly banter from earlier, but it quickly became obvious that that wasn't going to happen.

I watched as Mr Cullen frowned at his screen, the tip of his tongue poking out between his lips. He showed no sign of even noticing me standing beside him. Seeing the concentration on his face, and the tension evident in his forearms as he typed, I soon lost my nerve. Turning around, I quietly left again, praying I wouldn't trip over on my way out.

_Maybe he's just really busy at the moment?_

Over the next few days, my suspicions were confirmed. I'd never seen anyone work as hard as Mr Cullen. It seemed that every single person in the building required his attention or his opinion on something. Whatever time I arrived in the morning, he would already be at his desk. However late I left in the evening, he would still be working.

It was as I observed him at work - cool, detached and professional at all times, that I finally realised quite how delusional I'd been that morning.

Seemingly, it was becoming a rather bad habit of mine. Yet again, I'd been sucked in to and duped by the "Cullen effect," as I'd wryly named it. The insatiable pull I felt whenever I was around Mr Cullen had clouded my better judgement, allowing my imagination to run wild and out of control.

_I just can't stop thinking about his hands on my skin, his lips brushing against mine, his fingers slowly stroking…_

_Damn it, not again!_

When Mr Cullen had made his perfectly innocent enquiry, I'd still been recovering from my elevator fantasy. Instead of accepting our conversation for what it was – a thoughtful employer, concerned about an employee's health and welfare, in my befuddled state, I'd been only too eager to misinterpret.

Some polite small talk with the new employee had, in my mind, been transformed into a flirtatious exchange, complete with seductive smiles and provocative banter.

Now, with the benefit of hindsight, each time a replay of that morning ran through my mind, I blushed. Just the thought of my mortifying performance in the elevator was enough to make me cringe.

_Oh God, the moaning…_

I'd vowed to behave professionally around him, yet had managed less than three minutes before embarrassing myself. I was pretty sure it was only Mr Cullen's apparently forgiving nature when it came to my idiocy, which meant I was still employed at C.T.I.

I was going to have to snap out of my fanciful notions, and quickly. Mr Cullen had already overlooked my bizarre behaviour on more than one occasion. I couldn't depend on that indulgence continuing indefinitely.

As it turned out, I didn't have to worry about when I was next going to embarrass myself in front of him. The opportunity to do so rarely presented itself anymore.

From the moment he'd returned from his meeting, Mr Cullen had been courteous, professional, and completely detached. As a boss, he was perfect; you couldn't fault him. He wasn't rude or abrupt, he didn't ignore me, or shut me out. He would wish me a "good morning," as I arrived, and would tell me to "have a pleasant evening," as I left the office each day.

But that was about the most exciting interaction we had. There was no gentle teasing, no half grins, raised eyebrows or quiet chuckles of laughter. Our conversations were brief, focused, and never ventured beyond strictly professional matters.

He was definitely keeping a safe distance from me, _can you blame him?_

It wasn't as if I could complain about his behaviour. He was simply treating me the same way as he treated every other person employed at C.T.I.

_Polite, professional…and distant._

_I can hardly go around whining that it's unfair. Why _should_ I be treated any differently?_

Interactions between us tended to be conducted via the safety of the intercom. I couldn't help noticing that they only tended to occur when Mrs Cope was unavailable. Mr Cullen would request a particular file. I would find it, take it to his office and hand it to him. He would take the file, say "thank you," and I would leave again.

_Yep, that's about as exciting as it gets! _

After our initial introduction, I'd given myself some ground rules to follow. Firstly, and most importantly, I had to avoid too much close contact while I learned some much needed self control.

Mr Cullen's apparent aversion to being within ten feet of me while in the office, was making that an incredibly easy rule to follow.

His entire body language exuded cool, calm, professional detachment. I had no idea if I'd desensitised to his scent at all, _did it still make me weak at the knees?_ I also had no idea if I still felt a shot of electricity travel through my body at his touch. After all, that would have involved getting close enough to be able to smell his scent, or touch his skin.

_At the moment, I'd be happy to settle for him simply looking at me. _

He barely looked in my direction when he spoke to me, I couldn't remember the last time he had actually met my gaze. I already spent my nights dreaming about his emerald eyes, his incredibly talented fingers, and his amazing body which I just wanted to lick all over. Now, even though his entire demeanour made it clear the feeling wasn't mutual, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him all day too.

_He's right in front of me, all day, and every day. It's not like I can forget about him._

It was entirely my fault that he was right in front of me, of course. Apparently, I was a glutton for punishment, and enjoyed torturing myself. I still wasn't convinced of my mental aptitude when I made my decision, but discovering the identity of my new boss had prompted a subtle adjustment to my work station.

I really didn't want my creepy stalker behaviour to be noticed, so had tried to be discreet about it. Each time I was in the office alone, I would drag my desk a couple of inches across the floor, just enough not to be noticed. It took me quite a while to get it right, and incurred me three broken fingernails, one small gash and a large bruise on my left arm for my trouble.

Eventually, I was happy with the positioning. I could sit naturally at my desk while typing, but if I looked up and turned my eyes slightly to the left, without moving my position I could see Mr Cullen sitting at his desk.

_Yeah right Swan, no obsessive creepy stalker behaviour round here… _

Whenever Mr Cullen was in his office, and left the door open just so, I had a free, unobstructed view of him. This gave me the perfect opportunity to observe and learn more about him.

The first thing I learned, was that he was extremely skilled at looking absolutely, completely, and utterly gorgeous, at all times of day. He would run his fingers distractedly through his hair, tugging at it as he stared at his computer screen, or read a report. That particular action made me drool. His beautiful coppery bronze locks would stand up in all directions, and I would have to physically hold myself down. _Damn it,_ _I want to be the one doing that, I want to be those fingers. _

Every so often, he would unconsciously lick his lips as well, which drove me to distraction. I spent a good percentage of each working day crossing and uncrossing my legs, surreptitiously trying to find some friction, hoping to soothe the constant ache I felt between my thighs.

Every time I looked over at him, my whole body would be on constant alert, my skin prickling, my heart beating erratically. I couldn't help wondering if he would look up and catch my eye, if he would smile across the room at me.

It never happened.

For the most part, his expression was serious, focused and usually frowning. Generally, there was only one event that would alter his mood, and I watched for it obsessively. _Yeah Swan, because that's the only thing you're watching obsessively…_

An outside call to his private line was the stimulus, instantly turning his frown into a look of pure happiness. Although it killed me not to know who it was, I still couldn't stop myself smiling as I watched his whole posture relax the moment he picked up the phone.

Leaning back in his chair, his feet rested on the edge of his desk. Waving his free hand rapidly, he would gesticulate wildly as he spoke. As he smiled broadly and laughed freely, his face would relax, making him look younger as all the stress melted away.

_God, he looks so peaceful and relaxed._ _I wish I could be the one to make him look like that._

Frustratingly for me, the mystery calls continued to be a mystery. I'd never cursed my decision to choose French lessons while at school, so much. My knowledge of Italian was sadly limited to restaurant menus, for all I knew, he could have been reciting his latest grocery list down the telephone.

He spoke so quickly and so quietly, I couldn't even pick up the odd word, all I could do was listen to the deep, lilting tone of his voice. If I'd thought that Edward Cullen was beautiful before, it was nothing on Edward Cullen, smiling and relaxed as he murmured Italian seductively, his voice pure honey and sex.

I'd become so absorbed in watching him, mesmerized by his actions and voice, that I would sometimes forget I was at work.

Once, when asking if I wanted coffee, Mrs Cope had even had to wave her hands in front of me with a raised eyebrow and a knowing grin, just to get my attention. I'd blushed to my roots, grimacing and mouthing 'sorry.'

She'd just shaken her head, glancing from my guilty face to Mr Cullen's office, before muttering to herself, "I don't know, the pair of them…"

Handing over my mug, my face was ablaze. I swiftly focused my attention back onto my keyboard, highly embarrassed at getting caught. I wasn't sure what Mrs Cope meant, but I figured she was grumbling about the irresistible allure of the two Cullen brothers. Although I'd never felt the urge to act like a pathetic lovesick teenager around Emmett, I knew lots of the women who worked at C.T.I. still lusted after him, regardless of his girlfriend.

_Just being a member of the Cullen family is an occupational hazard in this company._

Since Mr Cullen's recent arrival, he'd been the subject of much unwanted attention. I knew Mrs Cope had had to be constantly on guard, ready to rescue him. The last thing she (or he) needed was for me to sit at my desk, gazing longingly at him all day. They'd trusted me, and I was betraying that trust with my behaviour.

_Damn it, I don't want to let either of them down. _

Being caught gawping by Mrs Cope, swiftly brought me to my senses. Although she didn't call me out further on my behaviour, I was still mortified by my pathetic lack of self control. Drooling and daydreaming over my decidedly uninterested boss was definitely _not_ professional behaviour, I'd managed to screw up yet again.

It was time I faced facts, even if reluctantly.

It was pretty obvious to me now, the mutual attraction and connection I'd imagined between us was just that – imaginary.

Whatever I thought I'd felt passing between us that morning, was no more than wishful thinking on my part.

I couldn't continue to live in Bella fantasy land any longer. Although I felt an incredible pull towards him, his actions (or rather lack of them) made it clear: the feeling wasn't reciprocated.

If I was being honest, I never really stood a chance. He was simply in a different league from me altogether. He was from a well to do family, highly regarded in Chicago society. I was just an ordinary, average girl, from a small town that was named after cutlery for Christ's sake.

Day to day, he ran a huge, successful company while sitting in an office several time the size of my entire apartment. In comparison, I ran the photocopier and made coffee, while my 'office' consisted of my favourite armchair at the coffee shop. He probably lived in the biggest, most luxurious penthouse available. I guess, technically you could call my apartment a penthouse - it _was _on the top floor of the building after all, but that really was stretching the definition a little too far.

Although disappointed by my realisation, _okay, that's the understatement of the year… _I knew I had to be practical about matters. I had a job that I really enjoyed. I worked with people I already considered friends, and I knew that I was both needed and appreciated within the company.

I wasn't going to ruin that by throwing myself at someone who wasn't interested.

My internal musing was interrupted by the arrival of Alice and Emmett. Mr Cullen had just emerged from his office on his way to the kitchen area, so stopped to greet them.

"Hey, Edward, Bella. Either of you fancy joining us for some lunch?"

Alice flopped down onto the visitors couch as she looked between us, waited for an answer.

"I can't, sorry," I grimaced, "I've got to run some errands today." I shrugged apologetically. My dry cleaning had been waiting for collection for a few days now, and I'd promised myself that I would spend the rest of my lunch break on my sadly neglected manuscript.

"Um, okay, yeah, I could do with a break…" Mr Cullen nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke.

I couldn't help my eyes widening at his words. In all the times we'd been asked previously, he'd always refused, citing his workload as an excuse.

A small part of me wondered if I should change my mind, and agree to join them, just to see what would happen. _Did he agree because it was only family going?_ _Would he behave differently outside the office? Or would he come up with an excuse to back out again? _

I couldn't do that though. I could see Alice trying to contain her excitement, happy that her brother was finally joining in, I wasn't willing to jeopardise that. Besides, Mr Cullen needed to spend time with his family and get out of the office occasionally, all I'd ever seen him do was work.

_See…I can be a supportive, professional assistant…_

Ushering them out, I promised I would join them next time. As I started to clear my desk, fetching my laptop and putting away files, I gathered up various papers that needed Mr Cullen's attention.

It was as I laid them on his desk, that my attention was drawn to the grouping of photographs placed on the shelving behind. I'd never had an opportunity to look at them closely, so with a quick check to make sure I was still alone, I reached towards them.

Most of the pictures were of the rest of the Cullen family members, but there were two others that I found particularly interesting. The first was a group of six people, including Edward Cullen, looking breathtakingly gorgeous in a casual, loose linen shirt and pants. They were sitting around on various loungers beside a sparkling blue swimming pool. All of them were smiling towards the camera, looking happy and relaxed. I assumed it must have been taken at his house in Italy.

_Wow, it looks so beautiful there…the light bouncing off the swimming pool, you can almost feel the warmth of the sun…_

The second picture was the one that made my heart clench uncomfortably. It was a close up of two of the group, obviously taken at the same location. Edward Cullen's arm was slung over the shoulder of a beautiful dark haired girl, her arm was wrapped securely around his waist. They were both grinning happily at each other.

_I guess I was wrong about him having already been snapped up by a blonde, long-legged model type, she's actually a brunette… _

As much as I hated to admit it, this was the sort of girl who looked like she belonged, standing beside Mr Cullen. She had a sultry, exotic beauty about her, with long, flowing chestnut hair. Although she was a good few inches shorter than him, her slender, toned legs seemed endless below her tiny shorts.

It looked as if the picture had been taken a few years ago, Mr Cullen looked noticeably younger, his hair a little longer. What struck me the most however, was how happy and relaxed he looked. It was the same look he had when he spoke to his mysterious telephone caller.

_Damn it, who is she? _

_You wouldn't keep an old photo of a girl unless they still meant something to you, would you? _

_Especially displaying it in your office?_

_Were they together? Are they still together? Does he wish they were together? Is she still in Italy? Or did she move over here with him? _

_Fuck, my head hurts…_

My frantic thoughts were interrupted by the ring of his phone. Glancing at it, picture still in hand, I hesitated as I realised the call was on his private line. I looked around, as if to try and get some guidance, but the office was still empty.

I wavered for a moment, unsure what to do. Eventually, not wanting to leave the person hanging, I answered the call, putting on my best professional assistant voice.

"Good afternoon, Mr Cullen's office."

A seductively accented female voice purred back at me. "Hello, is Edward there, please? It's Gianna."

"I'm sorry, he's at lunch at the moment. Can I take a message?"

I was desperately trying to hold onto my professional persona. Part of me was dying to ask if she was Mr Cullen's mysterious caller and if so, how did she know him, _and what did she mean to him?_

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like Mrs Cope, I'm guessing you must be Bella?" Gianna sounded intrigued, curiosity singing through her beautifully melodic, bell like voice.

"Umm…Y-y-yes…" My brain couldn't seem to focus on saying anything else, questions were now spinning rapidly through my mind.

_Holy crap, she just called me Bella, how does she know my name? My first name?_

_Has Mr Cullen spoken to her about me? _

_Holy crap, who is she? _

Even though I knew Mr Cullen wasn't interested in me, I couldn't seem to stop myself feeling jealous of a complete stranger. _A complete stranger, who is allowed to call him Edward and who, apparently, knows all about me... _

"If you could tell him I called, that would be great. Thanks, Bella."

I barely heard Gianna ending the call and I'm not sure if I actually managed to answer her. As my head spun, I collapsed into the nearest chair, still holding the phone in one hand, the photo in the other.

As I looked from one hand to the other, I couldn't stop the thought that had just occurred.

_Does the seductively voiced Gianna have slender, toned legs, and long chestnut hair?_

**A/N I'm hopeful that future chapters will not take as long to write, thank you once again for your continued patience and support, S&S x**


	14. Sandwiches and Soup

**The response to the last chapter was overwhelming, I feel humbled that so many people are still reading this, even though updates are painfully slow at the moment, thank you!**

**Thank you to everyone for their kind words of encouragement. A special mention to grrrr edward, who generously read and reviewed every chapter in one go! Mommywanda, I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your review, FF didn't give me the option of a review button. A special thank you to luv4jake for her kind words about C.T.I. in a story rec for TWCS. Check out TWCS or luv4jake's FF profile for more story recommendations. **

**AH/OOC, rated M for both language and lemons.**

**Twilight character names and where appropriate canon words belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Full disclaimer is on Chapter One.**

**Cullen Technologies Inc.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Sandwiches and Soup**

BPOV

I had no idea how long I'd sat there, staring between the phone and the photograph. Only the faint noise of the elevator's arrival drew me from my stupor. Standing hastily, I looked around, realising I'd collapsed into Mr Cullen's executive chair after my non conversation with Gianna.

_Oh that's just perfect, way to go Swan…_

The way my head was spinning, I had no chance of coming up with a good, spur of the moment excuse for my current position.

_Being discovered sitting in the bosses' chair, clutching his phone and a personal photograph of his? _

_Nope, not in the slightest bit awkward… _

That was why, for the first and probably only time, I was glad to see that it was Jessica Stanley walking towards me. I hastily replaced the photograph, my back to the door, shielding my action. Turning, I then set the phone back in its cradle, while blindly scribbling on a nearby post-it note.

_Hopefully, I'll look like I've only just finished answering a call... _

As I looked up, a blandly polite smile plastered across my face, I could see Jessica looking around, presumably checking for Mrs Cope, before walking straight towards Mr Cullen's office, a gleeful look on her face.

_Damnit, what's she planning?_

Judging by her surprised intake of breath as she walked through the door, Jessica had been unaware I was there. Her expression quickly morphed into one of sugary sweetness, a look which automatically put me on high alert, wary of her next move.

_Oh God, what is she going to try next? _

Jessica had not given up on her single minded pursuit of Mr Cullen. So far, she'd been frustrated in her efforts to transfer to the top floor by Mrs Cope's ingenious plan. Even so, I knew she'd spoken repeatedly to Mr Banner since then, trying to persuade him to change his mind.

"Hi, Bella. Have you been abandoned, where is everyone?"

I could see Jessica looking longingly at Mr Cullen's chair as I stood beside it, almost as if hoping he would suddenly materialise if she stared long enough.

"Hi, Jessica. Everyone's at lunch at the moment. Can I help you with anything?"

"No, that's okay thanks." She waved distractedly in my direction. "I was just hoping to say hello to Edward. I've barely seen him recently, he seems to be permanently stuck in meetings?"

I nodded slightly but didn't answer, unwilling to get into an in-depth discussion as to why that may be.

Walking around the desk, she trailed her finger lovingly along the edge, before flopping down into the chair I'd just vacated.

_Umm, okay, now that's being just a little too familiar… _

_I know, I know, I did the same thing, but mine was entirely unconscious._

"Well, I can certainly let Mr Cullen know that you came up to see him." I said cautiously, trying to work out how I was going to get her out of the office again, with the minimum of fuss.

_Crap, Mrs Cope always knows exactly what to say, I must ask her for some pointers. _

As I spoke, I watched Jessica press her high heels into the floor, spinning the chair back and forth, her expression far away. I figured she was probably lost in some racy fantasy involving herself, Mr Cullen and the large expanse of desk in front of her.

_Yeah Swan, because you haven't been thinking the same thing yourself…several times a day… _

"Where did he go for lunch?" she asked idly. She sounded casual, almost disinterested, but I wasn't taking any chances.

_Shit, I wouldn't put it past her to waltz up to their table and invite herself to join them._

"Sorry Jessica, I don't know." I shrugged, trying to look apologetic. "Mr Cullen left with Alice and Emmett a while ago, but I'm not sure where they were headed."

She nodded, seemingly satisfied by the mention of Mr Cullen's brother and sister.

_Hmm, seems like they're on the Jessica Stanley approved, 'suitable lunch companions' list._

"Drat, I was hoping he would ask me to lunch." Jessica grumbled petulantly to herself, her brightly glossed, sticky lips pouting slightly.

I shrugged noncommittally, mentally zipping my mouth shut before I blurted something out I shouldn't.

Unfortunately, Jessica took my silence as an open invitation to begin a one sided conversation on her favourite theme.

_The perfection that is one Mr Edward Cullen, ladies and gentlemen… _

"I just know that Edward and I are meant to be together." I tried to control an urge to roll my eyes at her dreamy expression and gushing tone, knowing that any acknowledgment of her words would simply encourage her further.

"I mean, I broke up with Mark, just before Edward moved back from Italy. It must be fate, we're simply destined for each other." Jessica was now leaning back in the chair, the fingers of her right hand fanned dramatically over her heart, her expression vacant as she daydreamed.

Suddenly, she leaned closer towards me. "I've been waiting patiently, you know, for him to ask me out," she whispered conspiratorially. "Only, whenever I've dropped a subtle hint that I'm free, it turns out he's got to work late that night?" She looked slightly baffled as she spoke, seemingly bemused by his reticence to commit to their '_relationship_.'

_I really dread to think what her idea of a 'subtle hint' is… _

Looking at my post-it note as I tried to ignore Jessica's continued rambling, I realised I'd covered it with the words "Edward" and "Gianna" all surrounded by little love hearts and question marks. Shaking my head at my ridiculous behaviour, I tore it off the pad, along with the next four notes just in case.

Starting again, I wrote a rather more professional message to tell him about Gianna's call. I was being cowardly, but I couldn't face the possibility of watching Mr Cullen's expression transform into pure happiness, were I to pass on the message personally.

I'd accepted that I had no chance of anything romantic developing with the man of my dreams. That didn't mean I was ready to embrace reality just yet. I could work up to that.

As I composed my note, Jessica's voice filtered through my subconscious.

"I wonder if Edward will still want me to work at C.T.I.?" she said thoughtfully.

"Huh?"

"You know, once we're married…"

I knew my eyebrows had probably reached my hairline by now, my mouth had certainly dropped open in shock.

_Fuck, this is one scary girl…Is she seriously sitting here, discussing their future marriage?_

"I can just picture him standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for me in his tux," she said dreamily.

I tried, I really did, but I'm not sure I successfully managed to disguise my snort of laughter with a fake coughing fit.

_Note to self: Remember to ask Alice what colour she'd like to wear as chief bridesmaid at the wedding._

_Although I'm guessing Jessica's already picked out the dresses…and the flowers…booked the church… _

As I held my hand to my mouth, trying to stop the stream of giggles from escaping, Jessica looked at me, her expression confused.

_Oops, I think I was supposed to agree enthusiastically, not laugh hysterically… _

Jessica was obviously a good few sandwiches short of a picnic, but I couldn't help a grudging admiration for her sheer nerve. She'd decided what (or rather who) she wanted, and was determined to slog away until she got it.

Although in relative terms, she seemed harmless enough, I made a mental note to keep a much closer eye on her in the future, as well as issue an urgent warning to Mrs Cope. _Just in case._

Having patiently listened to some increasingly sappy musings, I finally managed to usher Jessica safely out of the office. I was rather afraid she was going to start a discussion on how many children they were planning on having. _I really don't think I can cope with _that_ conversation right now._

By the time Mr Cullen arrived back from lunch, Alice still in tow, I'd managed the sum total of two sentences on my manuscript. Huffing in frustration, I rubbed my hands over my eyes, knowing I'd probably end up deleting my words later any way.

I just hadn't been able to concentrate since Jessica's visit.

I was becoming increasingly aware of just how fine the line was, between innocent attraction and worrying obsession. _And how little effort it took to cross that line. _

If Jessica's performance was typical of the reaction he invoked in women without even trying, then I was starting to feel more and more sympathy towards Mr Cullen.

_Fuck, from what I've heard, he's been dealing with this sort of thing, day in and day out… _

Although I'd been bewitched by the "Cullen effect" on more than one occasion, I was thankful I hadn't reached quite the same level of delusion as poor Jessica. I knew I wasn't brave or foolhardy enough to repeatedly throw myself at a man, unlike most of the women around me. _Especially as the man in question made it perfectly clear that he isn't interested. _

Even so, I couldn't stop myself wondering, could my blatant ogling really be considered much better?

As I recalled my behaviour since meeting Mr Cullen, I couldn't help feeling a little uneasy. A sudden jolt of nausea churned my stomach uncomfortably and I broke out in a cold sweat. Had my stalker-like fascination contributed to his desire to keep a professional distance between us? I'd thought I was being relatively discreet, but what if he'd noticed?

I squirmed in embarrassment at the thought of my childish behaviour making him uncomfortable.

As they walked across the office, Alice looked quizzically at me, but I could only manage a weak smile in her direction. She turned towards Mr Cullen with a frown, muttering something too quietly for me to hear. I couldn't bring myself to look directly at him, worried he would be able to read the guilt written plainly across my face. Instead, feeling my blush rising, I ducked my head, staring determinedly at my computer screen. I continued to type, the keys clicking loudly, until I felt both he and Alice move away and enter his office.

_That's just fantastic, now I can't even look at the guy before blushing? _

Focusing on the screen properly, I realised I'd been typing a continuous stream of nonsense. Letting out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding, I dropped my head, hot tears of frustration pricking at the corners of my eyes.

Looking at my hands resting on the desk, wasn't helping my guilt abate in the slightest. All I could see was the consequence of the stupid decision I'd made. The faint scar on my hand mocked me with its silvery crescent shape. The gash I'd received while furniture arranging had left me with a permanent reminder of my foolish behaviour.

Dragging my desk across the office floor, lining it up with Mr Cullen's open door, just so I could continue acting like the crazy stalker I'd obviously become?

_How pathetic am I? _

_Please don't answer that._

It took me several days until I was able to be in the same room as Mr Cullen without sporting a permanent blush. Mrs Cope had even resorted to checking my forehead, asking if I was feeling alright. She was rather concerned I might be coming down with a fever, my face was so flushed.

_How the hell do I explain? Nope, I'm not sick, I'm just embarrassed…_

Surprisingly enough, it was Mr Cullen himself, who helped to alleviate my fears. At first, I fretted constantly, worried about my previous behaviour upsetting him. In an attempt to atone, I barely raised my eyes in his direction, refusing to give in to temptation. It made no difference. Mr Cullen continued to treat me both courteously and professionally.

Apparently, it didn't matter whether I stared, blushed, or behaved impeccably. He scarcely acknowledged my existence, let alone appeared affected by it.

_I guess I should be relieved?_

_So why do I feel disappointed? _

In comparison to Mr Cullen's indifference, Mrs Cope was reassured, happy that my impending sickness hadn't developed any further.

I'd briefly debated trying to move my desk again, as if by putting it back to its original position, I could magically erase my stupidity. I soon gave up on that idea.

_I'm bound to get caught this time, my luck will definitely run out. Besides, that thing is damn heavy!_

Instead, I focused my attention on being the professional, useful, non ogling assistant I'd been employed to be.

After that first, successful lunch between the Cullen siblings, I'd taken, on occasion, to refusing an invitation to join them. I made sure that my apologetic refusal was witnessed by Mr Cullen. In my new and improved assistant mode, I was determined to make things around the office as smooth as possible for my boss. If Mr Cullen felt more comfortable accepting their lunch offer, reassured by the presence of family members only, then so be it.

I knew it was the right thing to do. Each time they arrived back in the office, grinning and chatting away, I could see the bond between them strengthening. Previously, Alice and Emmett had filled me in on a little of their brother's background, explaining how much he'd changed after moving to Italy. I knew they missed their old, and by the sounds of it, rather less serious brother, so it thrilled me to see them slowly re-establishing their relationship with each other.

Although he did accept the occasional invitation from his family, Mr Cullen didn't do so every time. I couldn't deny that my heart leapt just a little, each time he politely turned them down, even after hearing my refusal. It gave me some hope that my attendance or not, wasn't the only factor in his decision.

Arriving back after grabbing some lunch, I noticed that Mrs Cope seemed upset. She was speaking rapidly into her phone, the receiver tucked into the crook of her neck. Her hands flew across her keyboard as she typed furiously.

Throwing my purse down, I took the sandwich I'd brought her, and headed over to the kitchen area. After arranging it on a plate, I poured out a glass of juice as well. Hiding the chocolate brownies I'd snuck in for later, I took the plate and glass over to the couch and waited for Mrs Cope to finish on the phone.

"Aarghh!"

I looked over sympathetically, watching as Mrs Cope slammed the phone angrily down onto its cradle. Pointing at the sandwich, I gestured for her to join me.

"Come on, you need to eat…"

"Oh, thanks Bella, that's so kind of you." Mrs Cope walked over, sinking gratefully onto the couch with a loud sigh, before resting her head back wearily.

"Let me guess, are we working late again tonight?" I eyed her cautiously, realising that something must have occurred to upset her while I was out. I'd stayed late a few times since starting here. It was usually necessary when one of the departments missed the deadline assigned to them.

"Oh, no Bella, I couldn't ask you to stay late again." Mrs Cope looked over at me with a grimace and a shake of her head. I knew she always felt guilty about asking me to work extra hours. "I'm sure I'll manage…"

"Yeah, right, there's no way I'm heading home and leaving you here to work until 2am." I scoffed, giving her a pointed look. I knew the sort of late nights she'd suffered through before I started, and was determined to ensure they didn't happen again. "I'm here to help you, remember?"

"But you probably had plans…" Mrs Cope's voice trailed off, I could see her internal battle as she looked hopefully, yet guiltily at me. She knew she needed my help, but at the same time, she didn't want to put me out.

"Hmmph, well I guess I'll just have to curl up on the couch with a good book, tomorrow night instead!" I said theatrically, rolling my eyes as I thought about my distinctly lacking social life at present.

It seemed everyone was short on time recently. I was still working far more than the twenty hours a week I'd originally been employed for. Although I didn't mind, and the extra money would be a welcome bonus, it left me very little in the way of spare time. Any that I did have, I spent sleeping, eating and working on my much neglected manuscript.

Ben had been working late most nights, still hoping for a promotion. He was so exhausted by the time he got home, it was all Angela could do to get him to eat before he fell asleep. Mindful of this, our usual routine of sitting around their kitchen, hanging out together for hours on end, had been put on hold, at least until things calmed down a little.

I'd spoken a couple of times to Sam and Emily, they were happily nesting in preparation for the baby, even though Emily's pregnancy still had several months to go. As the fall weather continued to chill, they were content to hole up indoors, cuddling up on the couch with an array of baby books and several large jars of pickles to combat Emily's cravings.

Jake was yet another absentee recently. I knew he'd been working long hours too, but I had a sneaking suspicion there was more to it than that. I couldn't put my finger on what exactly, but there was definitely something going on in his life, something he wasn't telling me about. He'd been particularly cagey whenever I'd questioned him, just telling me that he was working through something, and not to be so damn nosy.

_Hmm, I think I might need to arrange for us to have some lunch together soon… _

_Okay, okay, so I might be just a little bit nosy…_

Bringing my thoughts back to our wrangling, I fixed Mrs Cope with my fiercest expression, daring her to fight me further. "Now, no more arguments, you're stuck with me!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Admitting defeat with a sigh of relief, Mrs Cope gave me a quick salute, before laughing as I poked my tongue out at her.

"Thanks Bella, I appreciate it, you really are a godsend."

Our conversation was interrupted by Mr Cullen's raised voice as it carried through his closed door.

Looking over at Mrs Cope, I quirked an eyebrow in question. I'd never heard Mr Cullen sound so, well, _stern; _he was usually so quietly spoken. I couldn't make out the words clearly, but from the tone of his voice, whoever he was speaking to would be left in no doubt that they were dealing with the CEO of the company.

"I did explain to Lauren, several times in fact, that we needed the information first thing this morning at the latest." Mrs Cope said wryly. "Apparently, it's not going to be ready until at least eight o'clock." she rolled her eyes and took a bite of her sandwich at the same time.

"Damn, that girl drives me mad!"

My attention was caught by a loud exclamation, I tried to stifle a smile as Mr Cullen's door flew open and he appeared, looking extremely frustrated. Seeing us sitting on the couch, he stopped in his tracks, running his fingers through his hair, pulling at it fiercely.

_Oops, someone's having a bad day?_

I had to bite back a groan as I took in his appearance. He'd been behind closed doors all morning, this was the first opportunity I'd had to see him today. He'd abandoned his usual suit jacket and his shirt sleeves were rolled up, revealing his muscular forearms and a sleek yet masculine silver watch.

He looked as if he'd been tugging at his hair in frustration for most of the morning. The strands were all standing on end and pointing in different directions, giving him a wildly tousled, sexy as hell look.

_Fuck, he looks amazing…_

_I just want to reach up and run my fingers through his hair…_

_No! _

_Remember Swan, focus…no ogling allowed! _

He made no move to join us, as usual. After a small nod of acknowledgment, he turned towards the kitchen area, heading straight for the coffee machine. Mrs Cope leaned closer towards me to whisper.

"He's been wound up all morning. Lauren came up to see him earlier. Apparently, she figured that by offering a late night, intimate dinner à deux, she might soften the blow of her department's report being late."

I shook my head in amazement, closing my eyes in disbelief. Would these women ever give up?

"He really needs someone to look after him. Someone who'll let these idiots know once and for all, that they have no chance with him." Mrs Cope looked knowingly at me, as I nodded in agreement.

She was right. Since Rosalie had been on the scene, Emmett had had to deal with far fewer suggestive advances. Mr Cullen needed someone like that, someone to shield him, to protect him from women like Lauren and Jessica.

I couldn't stop the longing that bubbled up inside me. _I_ wanted to be that _someone_. I'd worked hard to control my behaviour around Mr Cullen, figuring out how to suppress the natural desire I felt for him.

Unfortunately, the feelings hadn't lessened, they were just deeply buried. Often, they would surface unconsciously during my night time dreams, filling them with passion and desire.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. It didn't matter what I wanted, it was obviously not going to happen. Although I didn't want to believe it, my gut feeling told me that Gianna was the most likely candidate for Mr Cullen's _someone. _My heart ached uncomfortably, every time I allowed my thoughts to stray to the seductive voice on the phone, and the photograph in Mr Cullen's office.

I hadn't been able to discover for certain if Gianna was both the woman in the photo, and the mysterious Italian speaker, who soothed and relaxed Mr Cullen so effectively. Deep down in my heart however, I had little doubt that she was.

I'd deliberately avoided asking Alice anything too personal about her brother, wary that she might think I was pumping her for information, _which, I guess, technically I would be? _ButI had decided that Gianna must still be based over in Italy, Alice had casually mentioned in passing that her brother lived alone.

I couldn't figure out if they were attempting a long distance relationship, or if he was hoping she would follow him over here, at a later date. During my frequent sleepless nights, when I finally caved, allowing myself to wallow in thoughts of him, I'd also pondered whether theirs could be a story of desperate longing and unrequited love.

Judging by the age of the photograph I'd seen, they'd known each other for a number of years. Maybe he'd been afraid to tell her how he felt, simply admiring her safely from a distance, _pretty much like I did, every day… _

Mrs Cope wolfed down the rest of her sandwich, eager to get on with the backlog caused by Lauren's delayed report. Finishing the last of the juice in one gulp, she delicately wiped her mouth with a napkin, sighing in satisfaction.

"Thanks, Bella. I needed that!"

"You're welcome. Wait until you see what I bought to go with our coffee later," I smirked, knowing Mrs Cope loved chocolate almost as much as me. "You'll be so happy, you won't mind working until the break of dawn!"

As it turned out, by spreading the work between us, we managed to finish just after 10 o'clock.

When it finally materialised, we integrated Lauren's report with the rest of the documents, before printing and binding the required copies, ready for Mr Cullen's meeting the next morning.

Around eight thirty, Lauren had risked life and limb by appearing in person, presumably keen to let Mr Cullen know that the report had been completed. _And probably ask him out for a drink to celebrate!_

She'd tried to look past us, bobbing up and down in the hopes of catching sight of him. Muttering curses under her breath, Mrs Cope had her turned around and back into the still waiting elevator before she could even open her mouth.

_There's no point in winding him up further…_

As usual, Mr Cullen continued working in his office as we flitted around, dancing between the printer, scanner and binding machines.

At times, I wondered if he ever made it out of the office. _Hmm,_ _maybe his couch pulls out into a bed?_

He was always ensconced behind his desk, arriving before Mrs Cope and me in the morning, and staying after we left in the evening, _however late that was_. Although I worried about the huge workload he had to cope with, and the subsequent pressure on his shoulders, I couldn't deny that his continued presence was comforting. Both Mrs Cope and I appreciated the fact that he didn't just pack up at 6 o'clock and scarper, leaving us to it.

Once I'd realised we were in for a late night, I'd grabbed some soup and more sandwiches from the staff restaurant, before it was closed for the evening. Hoping to get this finished quickly so we could head home, we were keen to avoid having to stop for a proper meal.

After warming the soup in the microwave later, I handed a bowl over to Mrs Cope and put mine next to my computer. We were planning on eating as we worked, not wanting to waste a minute. Bracing myself, I knocked carefully on Mr Cullen's door, a tray of food in my hand.

"Come in."

Balancing the tray awkwardly, I managed to get the door open without spilling any of the soup.

"Hi, um, I thought you might be hungry?"

Peeking cautiously at him, I gestured towards the tray with my free hand. I was hoping I could tempt him to stop working, at least long enough for some food. I hadn't noticed him stopping for lunch earlier, and was pretty sure he must be running on empty.

He rubbed his hands over his eyes tiredly, before giving me a rare smile.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," he murmured, looking up at me almost shyly through his lashes.

My breath caught in my throat as I realised that, for once, he was looking directly at me. Caught up in the intensity of his emerald gaze, my mind went blank.

_Damn, what was I doing? _

I couldn't seem to stop staring at him. Having not allowed myself the luxury for so long, the temptation was too much. At some point in the evening, he'd taken off his tie, and undone the top button of his shirt. My eyes were quickly drawn to the tiny sliver of pale skin, exposed at the base of his throat.

His sharp jaw line was now shaded with stubble and my fingers twitched, desperate to explore. I wanted to stroke along the line of his jaw, to feel the texture of his scruff as it rubbed against my fingertips.

As the neurons in my brain finally kicked in again, I realised I was rapidly heading towards dangerous territory. Hastily, I blinked to break the spell I was under, mentally scolding myself for the lapse in concentration. _Stop it!_ _You know _s_taring and jaw stroking are most definitely against the rules!_

Stepping forward, I trained my eyes on the tray before me, attempting to conceal my body's automatic reaction to him. Reaching the desk safely, I placed the tray carefully down, grateful that my finger twitching hadn't resulted in spilt soup.

As I smiled weakly in his direction, Mr Cullen hesitated, looking like he wanted to say something further. I paused curiously for a moment, but he seemed to change his mind, shaking his head with a frown instead.

Lowering my eyes, I avoided meeting his gaze again, conscious of my fragile grip on my self control. As I heard him quietly thank me again, I nodded and mumbled, "You're welcome," before turning and hurrying back out of his office, removing myself from the temptation within.

Although frustrated by the ease with which he still affected me, I consoled myself with the knowledge that at least this time, I'd come to my senses quickly enough to recognize the danger and take evasive action.

_Practice makes perfect I guess? _

As I spotted Mr Cullen's empty tray later, I couldn't stop the delighted smile that spread across my face. He'd eaten every crumb of food, even the chocolate brownies I'd split between the three of us.

I felt strangely like a mother hen, devotedly fussing over her chick, but I couldn't bring myself to care. _Someone's got to look after him, how often does he forget to eat when he's working late? _

_I might not be his "special someone," but at least I can look after him this way... _

I was just stacking my coffee mug in the dishwasher, when Mrs Cope poked her head into the kitchen area.

"I think we're just about done here. I hope you don't mind Bella, but I've arranged for a company car to take you home tonight?"

"Oh, um, okay, are you sure that's alright, I don't want to put anyone out?"

I'd been lucky in the past when we'd had a late finish. With Ben working so many extra hours recently, I'd often been able to catch a ride with him. There was no such luck this evening. I'd called down to reception to check, but unfortunately for me, Ben had already left for the night.

_Oh well, hopefully he and Angela have gotten the chance to spend some time together… _

"No, no, it's not a problem at all. Besides, I checked with Mr Cullen, he was happy to authorise the request. I would take you home myself," she said apologetically, "but Frank was already asleep when I called."

I couldn't help giggling as Mrs Cope pulled a face. Rolling her eyes to the ceiling, she huffed in frustration at her husband's apparently bad behaviour.

"Okay, now I'm really confused?" It was late at night and admittedly my brain was tired, but I was struggling to understand the connection between the two topics.

"Hmph, Frank was working an early shift today. He'd forgotten my car was in the garage for a service, so I'd need a ride this evening. He'd already gone to bed when I called."

Because of the long hours they both worked, Mrs Cope and her husband didn't always get to see each other much. I certainly didn't want to cut into their limited time together, just to get a ride.

_Especially as they live on the other side of town to me. _

"I think it's a little _too _early in our friendship, to scare you with the spectacle that is a grumpy, sleep deprived Frank. Knowing my luck, you'd run away screaming and refuse to be my friend anymore."

Mrs Cope pouted in mock sadness as I grinned at the thought. So far, I hadn't met Frank Cope officially, but we'd waved at each other from a distance, as he collected Mrs Cope on occasion. I'd heard a lot about him though. You could tell how much love there was between the couple, even with all the teasing and ribbing that went on.

"Hey, you think I'm joking?" Mrs Cope raised an eyebrow at my giggles.

"Knowing Frank, he'll be wearing stripy pyjamas and tartan slippers, with an overcoat thrown on for good measure." She wrinkled her nose at the thought, shaking her head despairingly at her husband's, at times, interesting dress sense.

I was still laughing at the mental picture of Frank in tartan slippers, as we finally finished shutting things down for the night. Mrs Cope headed into Mr Cullen's office to say goodnight as I loitered awkwardly by the open door, wary of getting too close.

"Well, that's everything ready for the morning. Are you staying much longer, Mr Cullen?"

"No…I think I'm going to start packing up, my eyes won't focus any longer…" I could hear the tiredness seeping through his tone, his voice low and husky.

_Holy crap, that voice… Just listening to it makes my insides do strange things… _

"Thank you, both of you." He moved his gaze intently between Mrs Cope and me, causing my face to redden immediately.

"I really appreciate all your hard work, I'm sorry that you had to stay so late tonight."

I attempted a shrug and a quick nod of my head to acknowledge his words. I didn't trust myself to open my mouth, knowing I'd probably just blurt out something inappropriate. My blush deepened as he continued to look in my direction, his eyes narrowed slightly, his head tilted to one side.

"I'm just sorry we couldn't get the finished documents to you any sooner." Mrs Cope said sadly. "You're going to have a very early start in the morning." I frowned, as the realisation suddenly dawned on me. Mr Cullen would need to read through the whole file, before his meeting even started.

_He looks as if he could do with at least a week's worth of sleep, not an early alarm call. He can't keep going like this, surely?_

As we turned to leave, it was probably wishful thinking, but I swore I heard him mutter, "Not as sorry as Lauren's going to be…"

I mentally counted the floors down as we stood quietly in the elevator, grateful to be finally on our way home. Stepping out first, I waved goodnight to Mrs Cope, as she continued downwards. Frank was meeting her in the parking lot beneath the building.

I clicked my way tiredly across the marble floor of the lobby, heading towards the reception desk. I was looking forward to taking my heels off, my feet were killing me.

The lights were dimmed throughout the building, emphasizing the lateness of the hour. Spotlights were trained on the artwork adorning the walls, but between them were areas of shadow, a stark contrast to the usually bright, airy feeling of the space.

The usual bustle and noise was eerily absent too. The place was almost deserted. The night receptionist currently stood behind the huge desk, the only visible occupant.

"Good evening, Ms Swan."

I smiled a greeting at the receptionist. Although I didn't recognize her, I figured she must be expecting me after Mrs Cope's call earlier.

_Hmm, we really must be some of the last people in the building this evening?_

"I apologize, but your car will be a short while, I'm afraid. The regular driver had to be sent home, he was suffering from a nasty stomach bug."

"Oh, okay, no problem…" I tried to sound sympathetic towards the sick driver, but truthfully, I just wanted to get home. I could barely keep my eyes open, longing for the comfort of my bed.

"I've paged the alternate driver, asking him to take over. He's just finishing his security rounds, but shouldn't be too long, if you'd like to take a seat?"

My tiredness was instantly forgotten, the moment her words registered in my brain.

"Um, who is the alternate driver, please?"

"Tyler Crowley, ma'am. He's a member of the security team here."

My aching feet were suddenly galvanised into action. There was no way I was going to be alone in a car with Tyler Crowley, it was bad enough trying to discourage him in public.

He was completely harmless, if rather enthusiastic. I never felt threatened in any way, but I just couldn't seem to escape his eager advances. Ever since I'd started at C.T.I. he'd been keen to persuade me to go out on a date with him. Unfortunately, as I'd discovered, he wasn't the sort to give up, even in the face of overwhelming apathy on my part.

_I'm certainly not letting him know where I live, he'll probably start camping out on my front doorstep! _

Quickly throwing my coat on, I garbled an excuse to the bewildered receptionist, telling her not to worry, and that I just remembered I could catch a ride with a friend nearby. She tried to persuade me to wait, worrying about me heading out into the cold and dark alone, but I cut her off, desperate to escape before Tyler arrived and spotted me.

I waved my cell phone in her direction, making out that I was calling my imaginary friend, which seemed to appease her. As she reached for the telephone to cancel the request for a car, I dashed out the door, calling my thanks and apologies as I went.

It wasn't until I reached the corner of the building, that I realised I hadn't really thought this one through very well. Glancing at my cell phone, debating whether to call Ben and Angela, or Jake to beg for a lift, I groaned loudly as I realised the phone was dead.

_Yep, you forgot to charge your phone last night, remember?_

I was stuck. It was late at night, I had no phone, aching feet, and no choice but to walk home…_in the rain…great..._

I was too embarrassed to admit defeat and go back into the building, even though I knew it was the sensible choice. I just couldn't bear the idea of facing the receptionist again.

_I can't just turn down a free ride in a company car, and then ask for a cab to be booked instead!?! _

_She's going to think I'm a complete idiot…which I am…_

It was as I reached about a third of the way home, striding grumpily through the rain, that I realised quite how stupid I'd been. I'd allowed my ridiculous pride to stand in the way of my personal safety.

_Charlie would kill me if he found out what I've just done._

It was the quiet hum of an engine that first caught my attention. I'd read all the safety tips about walking confidently, head back, not catching anyone's eye. None of that helped me in the middle of the night, on a deserted Chicago street, as a car began to follow me.

**A/N: It's my birthday this week, I hope you enjoy my present to you! **


End file.
